Los Frutos Del Amor
by Zomvicmx
Summary: Ella es una coneja policía. El es un zorro recién graduado de la Academia de policía. A simple vista parece que no tienen nada en común, que de la única forma en que se puedan llevar es con odio. Sin embargo al pasar el tiempo y en una nueva generación, dan a conocer que no necesariamente deben tratarse así.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

 ** _Narra_** ** _Judy_**

Mi nombre es Judy Hopps. Tengo 26 años de edad. Soy una coneja de pelo gris, y mis ojos son de color morado. Nací y crecí en BunnyBurrow. Desde que tengo memoria siempre quise ser policía. Luché duro y lo conseguí. Me convertí en la primera coneja policía. Me han dicho que soy muy entusiasta, algo hiperactiva. Aunque también soy famosa por no rendirme tan fácilmente. Aunque al principio sólo me dedicaba a los parquímetros, salí adelante y conseguí que los demás me tomaran como una policía más. Aunque solo me daban casos pequeños, era mejor que ser una "reparte multas".

La verdad, casi nunca era pre-juiciosa con los demás animales, salvo con los zorros, debido a un incidente con uno cuando tenía 9. Hasta que lo conocí. Me lo asignaron como compañero. Era nuevo, recién graduado y me lo asignan a mí. No se si fue de casualidad o me jugaron una broma. Un zorro era el compañero de una coneja. Un zorro por el cual tenía necesidad de verlo, de estar con el. Un zorro que cambió mi forma de ver la vida, que salvo mi vida. ¿Porqué tuve que conocer a este zorro? Este zorro llamado...

 ** _Narra Nick_**

Nick Wilde. Mi nombre es Nick Piberius Wilde. Yo nací en BunnyBurrow, pero me mude a Zootopia con mi mamá cuando tenía 6. Soy un zorro con un pelaje de color rojo anaranjado. Mis ojos son de color verde. Por cierto, actualmente tengo 25 años. Hay quien dice que soy algo egocéntrico, y que soy muy calculador, e incluso, algo frío y meticuloso. Pero en realidad, lo único que hago es ocultar mis emociones.

Fui el primer zorro que consiguió ser aceptado y graduarse de la Academia de policía. Eso fue un triunfo después de intentar ser un zorro honesto y servicial, a los 9, y ser humillado de aquella manera. Pero bueno, ahora si lo conseguí. Estaba emocionado durante mi primer día como policía de Zootopia. Aunque me pusieran de "reparte multas" no me importaba. Finalmente no me verían como un un zorro mentiroso. La emoción se acabó cuando me asignaron un compañero... bueno, una compañera.

Ella era la única de la comisaría que no confiaba en mi. Mi primer día y me asignan de compañero de una coneja. La verdad, prefería que me pusieran a cuidar parquímetros, pero no, me ponen con esa coneja. Lo peor es que ella no confiaba en mi, por lo menos al principio. Y si les soy honesto, cuando me tomo confianza, me sentí feliz, muy feliz. Pero sentía otra cosa por ella, necesitaba de ella algo más que amistad. Pero que tontería estoy diciendo. Un zorro y una coneja como novios, creo que nunca sucederá. ¿Alguien me puede explicar porque tuve que conocer a esta linda coneja?

~~~~~~~~~~

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que les guste esta historia que desde el año pasado empecé a subir a Wattpad, y que ahora por azares del destino, toca subir aquí jejeje. En fin, aquí Judy y Nick no se conocen como en la película, aunque lo que la película dice que vivieron en su infancia si pasa. Además, esta historia se centra más que en la evolución de la relación de la pareja, se centra en su futuro, marcado por varios animalitos...

Lo que acaban de leer de los personajes es como se describen antes de declararse su amor. Y aunque no lo parece, sobre todo por que puse a Judy primero, se podría decir que Nick es el protagonista principal. Judy también es protagonista, pero Nick es el principal. Si, sólo porque mi animal favorito es el zorro, es qué son tan adorables los condenados.

El tiempo vuela (sobre todo si tiras tu reloj desde la punta de la torre más alta del mundo, aunque no vuela, sino que cae con estilo). Como dije antes, esto no se centra en el Nicudy. Si hay algo de eso,(sólo la primera parte del libro[parte, no capítulo]) pero no todo es amor de sábanas, aunque si hay algo de eso, quedan advertidos.

Bueno, prepárense, ha llegado. La hora del párrafo random del prólogo.

En la página de Facebook en Facebook y en el caso es un poco mas y mejor aún que no es necesario hacerlo con el tema de la casa y el resto del país por un periodo del mensaje original desde fecha mar mar de bien que me han dicho nada del otro mundo y que se encuentra en proceso y que me ha dado la orden para cualquier consulta de los dos días de la misma y le rogamos que de forma automática de la casa de los dos primeros días adjunto envío la información que contiene virus ni idea.

Bueno creo que hasta aquí llega el prólogo aunque siento que me falta algo... ya se que.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Explicaciones:

 ** _Narra Judy_** : significa que es la perspectiva de Judy Hopps.

 ** _Narra Nick_** : significa que narra Nick Wilde.

 ** _Narra ???_** : significa que un personaje secundario, o permanente recién llegado va a narrar. (Misterioso)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Además, cabe explicar que un zonejo es la cría de un zorro y una coneja, o de una zorra con un conejo.

PD: La palabra zorra en esta historia se refiere al animal. Supongo que el insulto es humana...

Ahora "You shall pass to read this story" dice Gandalf. Para los que no hablan inglés les traduzco. "Debéis pasar a leer esta historia". Creo que eso está mejor. Y creo que ya estoy desvariando. En fin, disfruten de esta historia.


	2. Oficial Wilde, supongo

**_Primera parte: Amor imposible_**

 _Nick Wilde es un zorro que acaba de graduarse de la Academia de policía de Zootopia y fue asignado al recinto 1, el centro de la ciudad, dónde conocerá a alguien que lo llevará a a sentir lo que nunca antes había sentido._

 ** _"El oficial Wilde, supongo"_**

 ** _Narra Nick_**

Estoy muy emocionado. Hoy es mi primer día como policía. Salgo de mi casa temprano para no llegar tarde. Cuando llegué a la comisaría, un leopardo me recibió.

— Tú debes ser Nick Wilde – me dijo emocionado. – Mi nombre es Benjamín Garraza.

-Un gusto Ben- le respondí.-¿Sabes a dónde tengo que ir para comenzar?

-Por allá está el salón - me dijo, señalando una puerta que estaba justo atrás de la recepción. -Ahí el jefe Bogo te dará tu tarea del día. Aunque llegaste muy temprano dejame decirte.

-Es que estaba emocionado- le expliqué.- Bueno me voy al salón.

Entre y no había casi nadie, salvo uno par de oficiales lobo. Me presenté con ellos. Parecían felices de verme.

-Soy el oficial Gary Lobato, un lobo ártico, y el es el oficial Dean Colmillar, un lobo gris - se presentaron.- Nos alegra ver una cara nueva por aquí. La última que vez que vimos un oficial nuevo fue hace unos dos años. Y ella era como tú, el primer policía de su especie.

-Ojalá te asignen con alguno de nosotros- me dijo Colmillar.

Eso me pareció genial, quería conocerla y hablar con ella, pero Colmillar dijo algo que me desilusionó. Ella era Judy Hopps, la primera oficial coneja.

Caminé hasta una silla de las de hasta adelante y esperé. En eso, escuché como alguien abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días oficial Hopps - escuché decir a Lobato y Colmillar al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Lobato. Hola Colmillar - respondió la aludida. Su voz sonaba tan linda... Vamos, controlate Wilde.

Entonces se sentó a mi lado. Volteé a verla y me perdí en su mirada, en esos ojos morados. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, pero era una coneja.

-Oye, estafador- me dijo, sacandome de mis pensamientos. No me gustó que me dijera así.- Quitate ese disfraz y vete a cometer tus estafas.

-¿Cual disfraz?- le pregunté serió.

-Tu no eres un policía y lo sabes.

-Disculpe oficial Hopps, pero no soy un estafador, salí de la Academia de policía como el primero de la clase, y por cierto, mi nombre es Nick Wilde.

Ya no me gustaba tanto estar cerca de ella. Lo peor es que no paró de molestarme hasta que no llegó el jefe Bogo.

-Bien, comencemos con esto - dijo y comenzó a asignar las tareas los oficiales. Al final, sólo quedamos Hopps y yo.- A ver, Wilde, nuestro primer zorro, tu irás a patrullar por todos los distritos de Zootopia...

-¡Si!- dije,- acción en mi primer día.

-Me alegra ese entusiasmo - me dijo.- Pero no irás sólo, la oficial Hopps irá contigo.

La sonrisa se borró de mi cara. No me iba a pasar todo el día con alguien tan antipática como ella. Ella también se notaba molesta.

-Te espero en la patrulla, estafador.

Me acerqué con el jefe y le pregunté si o me podía asignar otra cosa, aunque fueran los parquímetros.

-No Wilde - me respondió.- Creo que es mejor que trabajen juntos.

\- Pero ella no confía en mí. Además, no para de llamarme estafador.

-Pues tu dile Zanahorias. Vamos Nick, que te estoy asignando con ella porque necesito que la ayuden. Se ha puesto muy agresiva y necesito que alguien la controle un poco.

-Ok- dije al fin. Quieren que se desquite de algo conmigo. La verdad no soy bueno para eso. Me dirigí a la zona de las patrullas. Ahí estaba mi compañera, esperándome impaciente.

-Te tardaste demasiado.

-Es que me quedé hablando con Bogo...

-Para que te despida, ¿verdad?

No dije nada más desde que nos subimos a la patrulla. Judy iba conduciendo. Parecía algo molesta, así que intenté descubrir porqué.

-Estoy enojada porque me pusieron a un estafador por compañero.

-Ya no me digas así, porfavor.

-¿Que no es lo que eres?

Y así es como la emoción que tenía al despertarme en la mañana desapareció en menos de una hora, todo por culpa de esta linda coneja. El resto del día y de la semana pasó igual, conmigo en silencio y con ella sin dejar de insultarme.

Todos los días que pasaban, llegaba a mi casa y me ponía a llorar. No se porque, pero me importaba mucho lo que esa coneja dijera de mi. Necesito ganarme su confianza, pero... ¿cómo?

La oportunidad llegó dos semanas después. El jefe le asignó a Judy un caso de una nutria desparecida. Y a mi, como compañero. Ahora sí Judy va a ver que puede confiar en mí. Y se que lo hará.

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Tres semanas lleva trabajando conmigo ese zorro estafador. Ahora que si me dan algo interesante, me dan también a un novato que cuidar además. Aunque, la verdad es que esos ojos verdes me traen recuerdos, como si ya los hubiera visto antes.

Lo veo y su cara de tristeza hace que me sienta mal. Se que no es su culpa ser un zorro, pero desde lo de Guideon, no confío en ningún zorro. Sin embargo, cuando conocí a Nick, siento que no fui muy amable que digamos.

Cuando lo vi, noté que tenía el mismo entusiasmo que yo en mi primer día. Pero a mí por lo menos me duró todo el día. A el le duró como media hora. Y si, estoy segura de que mi actitud hacia el ayudó en eso.

-Hopps...- me preguntó tímidamente, sacandome de mis pensamientos -¿porque eres así conmigo?

-¿No es obvio?

-Si, pero ¿porque odias a los zorros?

-Porque cuando era niña, un zorro molestaba a una amiga y le quitó sus boletos para el Festival del Día de la Zanahoria, y cuando fui a ayudarla, a pesar de que lo logré, Guideon Gray, el zorro de quien te hablo, me dio un zarpazo en la mejilla.

-Si, pero yo no soy así.

-Lo se. Pero ahora es tu turno.

-¿De qué?

-De contarme tu historia.

-Ok, digamos que intenté entrar a los Cachorros Scouts, y no me fue muy bien que digamos.

-¿Porqué?- le pregunté intrigada, y sorprendida a la vez.

-Desde niño siempre quise hacer algo por los demás- comenzó su relato.- Yo nací en un pueblo de las afueras de Zootopia, llamado BunnyBorrow. Cuando tenía 6 años mi mamá y yo nos mudamos aquí, a Zootopia. Ella trabajaba en una tienda de ropa... En fin, creo que me estoy desviando del tema. A los 9 vi el anuncio de los Scouts, y decidí intentar unirme. Incluso mi mamá me hizo el uniforme. Estaba dispuesto a ser parte de la tropa, aúnque fuera el único depredador. Sin embargo, el día de mi iniciación, cuando termine de decir el juramento, los demás se abalanzaron contra mi, tirandome. Uno de ellos sacó un bozal y me lo puso. No paraban de reírse de mí. Salí corriendo de ahí, y no me detuve hasta ocultarme en un callejón oscuro.

Me le quedé viendo, incredula. Ese zorro que he tratado como criminal, no lo es. -Y... ¿qué pasó luego?- pregunté.

-Bueno, aprendí algo ese día. Qué no volvería a dejar notar que lograron herirme.

La expresión en el rostro de Nick me ganó. Parecía un niño chiquito. Se notaba que intentaba no llorar. Detuve la patrulla bajo un puente en TundraTown. Me bajé. Como supuse, Nick hizo lo mismo. Cuando se bajó, fui directamente a abrazarlo. Dejé que sacara todos los sentimientos que traía en ese momento.

-Gracias Hopps - me dijo.- Gracias por escucharme.

-Llamamé Judy, por favor- le dije. - O si quieres, Zanahorias.

Me miró directamente a los ojos. Fue la primera vez que vi sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes. Lloró nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Asi que ya confías en mí - me dijo.

-Al fin y al cabo eres mi compañero -le dije sin más.- Tengo que hacerlo, aunque ahora si lo siento desde dentro.

Lo volví a abrazar. Me encanta todo de él. Su personalidad que mezcla lo infantil con lo profesional, sus ojos verdes, su pelaje, todo. Su actitud cuando lo conocí, la primera vez que le dije estafador, me recordaba a mí los primeros días en que empecé a trabajar como policía. Le dije eso, y volvió a sonreír, como cuando lo conocí, tres semanas atrás.

-A propósito,- me dijo,- ¿porqué te has vuelto tan...?

-Apática -le dije- por cosas que pasaron. No tengo ganas de tocar ese tema.

-Mira como el tiempo vuela- me dijo, mostrándome la hora y cambiando de tema,- en 5 minutos acaba nuestro turno.

Arranqué la patrulla en dirección a la Comandancia. Llegamos y firmamos nuestra salida de turno. Fui por mi carro y me puse camino a mi casa. Volteé y vi a Nick caminando. Me detuve y le hablé.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?- le pregunté.

-No gracias - me dijo.- Voy a comprar algo para cenar y luego a mi casa.

-Te acompaño, que yo tampoco he cenado y tengo hambre -note como miraba dudoso.- Anda, que no te voy a secuestrar, soy policía.

Acepto y subió al auto. Charlamos un poco hasta llegar a un restaurante. Entramos y esperamos al mesero. Yo pedí un plato de zanahorias condimentadas y Nick, una ensalada de moras.

-¿Es en serio?- le pregunté en tono de broma -¿no cenaras algo de carne?

-Te digo que los primeros 6 años de mi vida los pasé en BunnyBorrow, por lo que estoy más que acostumbrado a los vegetales en la comida- me respondió.- Supongo que entonces soy omnívoro.

Me perdí en sus ojos verdes, lo único que escuché fueron las palabras "...primeros 6 años... BunnyBorrow... acostumbrado a... omnívoro." Espera, ¿qué?...

-¿Viviste en BunnyBorrow?- le pregunté.

-Ya es la tercera vez que te lo digo el día de hoy, Zanahorias - me respondió con una risa.- Ahí nací y a los 6 me vine a Zootopia.

-Por eso te me haces conocido - le dije.-Yo también vengo de ahí.

Trajeron nuestra cena y empezamos a comer. Nick era muy ordenado, para ser un depredador. No decíamos nada, pero parecía que hablamos por nuestros ojos.

-Nick, por cierto -dije, algo apenada.- El jefe me dijo que nos daría una bonificación si encontrabamos a la nutria en 72 horas, y por mi culpa, ya perdimos casi 24.

-Las 72 horas se acaban el jueves a las 10- me dijo.- Además, no perdimos por completo el tiempo. Hoy logré ganarme tu confianza.

Pedimos la cuenta y me di cuenta de que no traía mi billetera. Me sorprendió que Nick no me pidiera para que yo pagará lo que había consumido. El lo pagó todo.

Salimos del restaurante y subimos a mi carro. Lo llevé a su casa. Nos despedimos y le agradecí por la cena.

-No hay problema, todavía me queda algo de dinero de mi anterior empleo.

-¿Y que eras?

-Ladrón- me dijo riendo.- Ne, es broma. Desde que desapareció mi mamá, intenté hacerme cargo de su negocio. No me iba mal, pero, como la Academia de policía no me daba mucho tiempo libre para trabajar, tuve que venderlo. Además, perdí un año por no tener el dinero para pagar. Debí de haber salido el año pasado. El que me lo compró me dio una buena cantidad. Con eso he estado viviendo el último año.

-Zorro astuto- le dije.

-Tonta coneja- me respondió, tapándose inmediatamente el hocico con las patas. Me reí de él.- Lo siento.

-No hay problema, nos vemos mañana.

Y me fui a mi casa a descansar.

 ** _Narra Nick_**

Bien, lo conseguí. Conseguí que Judy confiara en mi. Eso me va ayudar. Si una coneja confía en un zorro, creo que todos los demás animales también.

Hoy fue un día muy emotivo. Pase de tristeza a alegría. Solo espero no arruinarlo con Judy. Ella es la primer "amiga" verdadera que tengo.

En fin, tengo que dormir, que tengo como 45 horas para encontrar a una nutria pérdida. Pero se que ella estará conmigo. Tengo que demostrarle porque me asignaron con ella.


	3. Conociéndote

**_Conociéndote_**

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que perdí un día de trabajo por llevarme bien con Nick. La verdad creo que no es tan mal policía. Encontramos a la nutria pérdida 2 horas antes de que se acabarán las 72 horas. Todo gracias a Nick. Supongo que no está tan mal que sea un zorro, porque de verdad que es astuto. Seguimos siendo compañeros de patrulla, aunque ahora ya somos amigos. Y el jefe Bogo no ha parado de ponernos casos de los buenos, de los que requieren mucha audacia.

Así que si, me alegro de que Nick haya llegado a mi vida. Antes solo veía casos pequeños y me encargaba del papeleo. Creo que debo agradecerle. Agradecerle porque gracias a él salí de la depresión en la que me encontraba. Depresión causada por un idiota que me partió el corazón. Sin embargo, siento que Nick esta sanando de alguna manera esa herida.

-Judy- me dijo Nick, intentando sacarme de mis pensamientos.- Judy, ¡Judy! ¡ZANAHORIAS! - Cuando me dijo así, le presté atención.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Te acuerdas de que me habías preguntado el porqué de mi actitud apática? -le pregunté. El asintió, así que le conté lo que me había pasado.

El escuchó todo y luego me invitó a ir por un helado. Eso me hizo sentir como una niña otra vez. Adoro que sea mi amigo. Aunque empiezo a sentir algo más por el. Algo que no creí vivir nuevamente.

-Nick, gracias- le dije.

-No he hecho nada especial.

-Claro que si- le aclaré.- Me salvaste de cometer la peor tontería de mi vida... la última y peor tontería de mi vida.

-Pero eres tan joven para eso...- me dijo. Noté preocupación en su voz.- Te ves muy joven para pensar en quitarte la vida.

-Tengo 26 - le confesé.

-Entonces eres un año mayor que yo...- alcance a escucharlo susurrar, -que mal.

-¿Porqué el que sea mayor que tú está mal?- le pregunté.

-No, por nada- me dijo.

Eso me dejó pensando. Creo que realmente le gusto. Eso me hacía sentir bien. Me hacia sentir feliz, pero no me atreví a decirle, no ahora. Aún no estoy segura de que de verdad sienta algo por mi. Y no creo soportar perderlo por apresurar las cosas.

-Vamos Zanahorias - me dijo, sacandome de nuevo de mis pensamientos.- Que llegamos tarde a la reunión vespertina.

Salimos de la cafetería en la que estábamos tomando un refrigerio y fuimos directamente a la Comandancia. No había casi nadie en el salón, sólo Nick, yo, Lobato y Colmillar.

Yo ya sabía que a esta reunión no era obligatorio venir, pero era la primera reunión vespertina de Nick, y vi que tenía una gran ilusión de estar ahí, así que lo acepté venir con el por si no iba nadie más.

-Ok, Depredadores 3, Presas 1- dijo el jefe Bogo, al ver a los cuatro asistentes a la reunión.- Bien, en primer lugar quiero felicitar al oficial Wilde por cumplir a la perfección con la tarea que se le asignó desde el comienzo.

-¿Y esa cual fue, jefe?- le preguntó Nick, anonadado.

-Conseguir que se recuperara- le respondió, señalándome a mi.

-Segundo:- dijo, viendo la lista de los que faltaron- creo que tendré que reorganizar los equipos. Pero ya que ustedes están aquí, ya sabrán con quien les tocará. Solo será una semana, para probar esta nueva técnica. Hopps con Colmillar y Wilde con Lobato.

-Tercero - dijo, pero ahora dirigiéndose a los lobos:- si algo le pasa a alguno de mis dos mejores oficiales, están despedidos.

Noté como se pusieron nerviosos. Salimos de la reunión y fuimos por unos helados. Lobato y Colmillar se fueron apenas se los dieron, por lo que Nick y yo nos quedamos charlando un poco más.

La semana sin Nick como mi compañero se me ha hecho eterna. No digo que Colmillar sea un mal compañero, además de que aprendí mucho de el, porque casi siempre le tocaron casos de estar encubierto. Sin embargo, no es Nick Wilde. Creo que al fin y al cabo si lo necesito conmigo. Me pregunto si el también me extraña...

 ** _Narra Nick_**

La semana con Lobato fue genial, sin ninguna duda. A el siempre le tocan las misiones de SWAT o de encubierto. Fue increíble aprender de un experto como el.

Sin embargo no es Judy Hopps. La extrañé mucho durante esta semana. Cuando Bogo nos reasignó como compañeros de patrulla, lo primero que hicimos fue darnos un abrazo.

-Hopps, Wilde - nos habló el jefe Bogo.- recuerden que hoy empieza su fin de semana libre del mes.

Judy y yo salimos de la Comandancia y fuimos a la casa de Judy. Me había pedido ayuda para acomodar. Al entrar, me sorprendí de lo pequeña que era.

-¿Dos años trabajando duro y esto es lo que has conseguido?- le pregunté.

-Y es rentada- me contestó.- Acuerdate que sólo me ponían casos que ni Ben quería resolver y a hacer papeleo. Hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida, eso cambió.

Cuando Judy digo eso último, me sonrojé. No se si mi pelo es lo suficientemente rojo como para que no se note.

-Y no viste mi apartamento de cuando llegué a Zootopia, tomate - creo que si notó que me sonrojé - hace dos años. Era literalmente una cama, un escritorio y un baño. Además, claro, de un microondas.

Terminamos exhaustos y Judy se durmió. La vi dormida en el sillón, se veía tan tierna. La llevé a su cama y la arropé. Quise darle un beso, pero me contuve. La verdad, ni siquiera se si me ama. Estaba tan cansado y mi casa quedaba tan lejos, y además llovía, así que tenía que llevarme el carro de Judy. Decidí dejarle una nota. Para explicarle lo del auto y para tener una excusa para volver mañana, además, creo que escribí algo que le va a dar gracia.

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Todavía tengo guardada la nota que Nick me dejó hace un mes, cuando me ayudó a acomodar mi casa.

"Judy:

Quería avisarte de que me tuve que llevar tu coche, porque mi casa queda bastante lejos de la tuya y estoy seguro de que no quieres que a tu compañero le de una pulmonía debido a esta lluvia.

Además, ya se donde vives para ir a robarte algo y venderlo como otra cosa, estafando a alguien.

Bueno, no. Mañana pasó temprano a regresartelo.

Tu compañero,

Nick Wilde."

La parte de robarme creo que intentaba hacer que me riera, porque recuerdo como, cuando lo conocí, no paraba de llamarlo ladrón y estafador.

En fin, el tiempo pasa y cada vez somos más cercanos. Casi creo que Nick quiere declararseme. La verdad, me encantaría ver cómo lo hace. El tiempo vuela, y junto a Nick Wilde, los buenos momentos duran mucho, y los malos no duran ni un segundo.

 ** _Narra Nick_**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que entré a trabajar en la comisaría. Un año desde que conocí a la coneja de la cual me enamoré. En cinco días lo puedo celebrar. El haber sobrevivido a ser un policía y el haber conocido a Judy. Tengo que declararle mi amor por ella. Pero no se como... Lo tengo, sólo necesito mi guitarra, papel y una pluma.

Me pase la tarde de los tres días siguientes preparando una canción para Judy. Si, me le voy a declarar cantando. Me inspiré en todos los casos que parecían imposibles y que conseguimos resolver, los dos juntos. Y lo haría el día de mi cumpleaños. Sería mi mejor cumpleaños si acepta que seamos más que amigos, que seamos novios.

Llegó el día. La invité a cenar. Fuimos al mismo restaurante que fuimos cuando conseguí que confiara en mi. Lo único malo es que se me olvidó mi guitarra, y no practique mi acapella.

Pedimos y comenzamos a platicar. Incluso mientras comíamos. Me la estaba pasando de maravilla, y creo que Judy también.

-Nick- me dijo derrepente en un tono serio,- necesito que me perdones.

-¿Por?

\- Por como te trate cuando te conocí y las primeras semanas trabajando juntos.

-Si es por eso Zanahorias, ya lo olvide. Claro que te perdono.

Acabamos y pagué la cena. Cuando estábamos a punto de subir al carro de Judy, no me pude contener más y le di un beso en el hocico. Me correspondió al beso. Cuando me aparte, noté una especie de duda en su mirada. Le dije lo siento y salí corriendo de allí, sin dejarla que me respondiera.

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Nick salió corriendo después de besarme. Creo que algo en mi hizo que reaccionara así. Siempre he pensado que soy poco expresiva, pero resulta que siempre que surgue en mi algún sentimiento, sea positivo o negativo, es lo primero que se nota.

Tengo que ir a decirle a Nick lo que en verdad siento por el. Lo que desde que empezó a ser mi compañero, sentí. Pero en donde estará el ahora.

Creo que me dijo que yo era su única amiga aquí, aunque no me dijo nada de sus amigos. Y no creo que sea su única amiga, contando ambos géneros.

Tomé esa posibilidad como verdadera y pensé que el único lugar en el que podía estar era su casa.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Nick, use la llave que el me dio. Llegué a la puerta que parecía ser la de su habitación y escuché.


	4. Declaraciones Generales

**_Declaraciones generales_**

 ** _Narra Nick_**

-Lo arruiné todo- me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.- Tenía un buen trabajo, una mejor amiga finalmente y los perdí. Todo por este impulso de besar a Judy. Ella era perfecta. Estoy seguro de que no me volverá a tratar igual que antes. - Comencé a llorar -Esa mirada me dio a entender eso. Para no molestarla, voy a renunciar a la comisaría. Creo que es lo mejor para todos.

-Yo creo que no- escuché que dijo la voz de Judy. Ella había escuchado todo lo que dije.-No soportaría dejar de verte.

-¡Judy!- dije, parándome de mi cama y correndo a abrazarla. No me detuvo.

\- Nick Wilde - me dijo, acercándose para darme un beso- te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Judy Hopps.

-Zorro torpe.

-Astuta coneja.

Nos volvimos a besar y me acordé de como le quería proponer que fuera mi novia. Me separé de ella y fui por mi guitarra.

-¿Cantas?- me preguntó incrédula al verme regresar con la guitarra.

-Aprendi a cantar para poder sacar algo de dinero justo antes de intentar seguir con el negocio de mi mamá- le expliqué.- Judy, esta canción la escribí para ti, espero que te guste.

We _found a reason to climb higher_

 _Breaking the mold just to inspire_

 _With all of our stars in line_

 _Knowing there's no time to waste_

 _It's the fire inside_

 _The instinct, the drive_

 _Now hold on, we're breaking new ground_

 _No one stands to lose_

 _So I want to choose_

 _To embrace the hope that we've found_

 _And suddenly I don't feel so alone_

 _'Cause this is home_

 _I want to take the step that seems too far_

 _Then we'll get the chance to find out who we are_

 _If it rains, it pours, but we keep pressing through_

 _Nothing feels impossible with you_

 _Two dreamers in hot pursuit_

 _When we set our sights it's absolute_

 _And I feel like we could make it all the way_

 _Nothing feels impossible today_

 _Breaking the rules to set them straight_

 _Running our minds in figure eights_

 _I know we are just the same_

 _'Cause we'll never tame our hearts_

 _And I promise you_

 _When we've got no clue_

 _I will do whatever it takes_

 _Just to cheer you on_

 _When the days go wrong_

 _When we learn by making mistakes_

 _We move on and we start again_

 _With help from friends_

 _(With help from friends)_

 _I want to take the step that seems too far_

 _Then we'll get the chance to find out who we are_

 _If it rains, it pours, but we keep pressing through_

 _Nothing feels impossible with you_

 _Two dreamers in hot pursuit_

 _When we set our sights it's absolute_

 _And I feel like we could make it all the way_

 _Nothing feels impossible today_

 _Like the lights that give this city life_

 _You're a glimpse of hope in miles of strife_

 _When the problems feel much bigger than before_

 _It's been worth it if we're having fun_

 _'Cause my speed dial says you're number one_

 _I don't want to stand alone anymore_

 _I want to take the step that seems too far_

 _Then we'll get the chance to find out who we are_

 _If it rains, ir pours, but we keep pressing through_

 _Nothing feels impossible with you_

 _Two dreamers in hot pursuit_

 _When we set our sights it's absolute_

 _And I feel like we could make it all the way_

 _Nothing feels impossible today_

 _I want to take the step that seems too far_

 _Then we'll get the chance to find out who we are_

 _If it rains, it pours, but we keep pressing through_

 _Nothing feels impossible with you_

 _Two dreamers in hot pursuit_

 _When we set our sights it's absolute_

 _And I feel like we could make it all the way_

 _Nothing feels impossible today_

Cuando acabe de cantar, noté que Judy traía su celular en la pata.

-¿Me estabas grabando?

-Claro. Y si no quieres que muestre este vídeo en la comisaría, tienes 48 horas para hacerme la pregunta.

-No hace falta tanto tiempo. Judy Hopps, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Aunque sea un año mayor que tú y que además sea una coneja?

-Eso no me importa, yo te amo y punto.

Nos volvimos a besar, esta vez más apasionados. De repente Judy se separó de mi.

-Nick- me dijo- no creas que no me di cuenta de que es tu cumpleaños. Así que te voy a dar tu regalo.

Me aventó a la cama y se acostó encima de mi. Empezó a desabrochar mi camisa. Me seguía besando. Se detuvo cuando quedamos en ropa interior.

-Ahora sigue lo bueno- me dijo, inyectandome un líquido morado. Me empecé a marear.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- le pregunté, intentando controlar los impulsos que venían a mi mente después de la inyección.

-Midnicampum holicithias- me respondió.- También conocida vulgarmente como "aulladores". Algunos granjeros las usan para cuidar los cultivos de las plagas. Pero tiene un efecto en animales. Si llegan a consumir alguna, se vuelven "salvajes".

-Entonces estás en peligro aquí conmigo- dije temblando.

-El efecto es casi inmediato - siguió explicándome, sin prestarme atención.- Pero lo que te inyecté tiene otra propiedad- me quedé sin palabras.- No pierdes la cabeza, no me intentarás comer. Solo que tu impulso sexual se hace más fuerte.

-Coneja muy astuta.

-Zorro tonto

-Si, pero soy tu tonto- terminé por decir y dejarme llevar. Ya no lo aguantaba más.

No logro recordar que tanto hicimos. Solo recuerdo que cuando Judy me puso el antídoto, me quedé dormido casi al instante.

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Me desperté y mire mi celular. Eran las 6:00 am. Me levanté para ponerme una camisa, pero la que traía puesta ayer estaba, digamos, algo rota por Nick. De hecho, toda mi ropa la rompió. Eso me pasa por calenturienta. Al final, tuve que ponerme una camisa de Nick y unos pantalones, suyos también. No me quedaban tan grandes como pensaba.

Fui a la cocina a buscar algo de beber y vi un cuaderno con el nombre de Nick escrito. Me ganó la curiosidad y el empecé a leerlo. "No puedo creer que me enamoré de esa coneja apenas la vi. Lo malo es que ella me odia sólo porque soy un zorro. No paró de llamarme estafador en todo el día."

No lo podía creer. Nick se había enamorado de mi desde que me vio por primera vez. Continúe leyendo. Dos semanas hablaba de ganar mi confianza. Y se notaba tristeza en sus palabras, hasta que llegue al día en que nos volvimos amigos. Ahí volvía a leer palabras de alegría.

Volteé a ver a Nick, seguía dormido. Estaba abrazando su cola. Me parecía un niño, del cual tenía que cuidar. Me acerqué a él para despertarlo.

-Cinco minutos más, mamá- dijo, y se volvió a dormir.

No lo quise despertar. Parecía tan tierno estando de esa manera dormido. Me llegó un mensaje del jefe Bogo. Nuestras vacaciones empezaban hoy. Bien, un mes entero de pasármela con mi novio, aquel zorro que seguía dormido.

En eso me llegó una llamada. Eran mis padres.

-Hola cariño ¿como éstas?- me saludó mi mamá.

-Hola Judy, Judy-dudy- me saludó mi papá.

-Estoy bien- dije con una sonrisa en el hocico. La última vez que hablé con ellos fue justo después de que corte a ni exnovio por mujeriego. Justamente hace un año, cuando conocí a Nick.

-¿Que hace un zorro en tu habitación?- me preguntó mi papá, algo preocupado. Mi papá había visto a Nick dormido.

-Tecnicamente- le dije.- yo estoy en su habitación. Es su casa. El es mi compañero de patrulla. Es que...-agregué, intentando pensar en una excusa, no creo que estén listos para enterarse de que su hija es novia de un zorro - mi casa se...

-No importa- me salvó mi mamá.- A propósito, ¿Cuando vienes de visita?

No había ido a BunnyBorrow desde qué... la verdad no me acuerdo.

-Pues ya comenzaron mis vacaciones. Así que creo que voy a ir esta semana.

-Y si quieres trae al zorro- dijo mi mamá. Vi la expresión de mi papá, me dio risa.- Quisiera conocerlo y agradecerle.

-¿Por?

-Por sacarte adelante. No creas que no noté que la última vez que hablamos estabas deprimida. Ese mismo día, tu jefe nos mandó una carta diciendonos que te iban a asignar con alguien que, estaba seguro, que te iba a hacer bien.

-A pesar de que lo trate como escoria al principio...

-¡Judy Hopps! - me regañó mi mamá -Me cuentas eso cuando llegues aquí.

-Ok, adiós.

Colgué y me quedé pensando en lo que me acababan de decir. Cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Entonces voy a conocer a los papás de mi novia muy pronto?- me preguntó despertando Nick.- Y, por cierto, no te queda nada mal mi camisa.

-Es que un "salvaje" rompió toda mi ropa.

-No lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras inyectado la esencia de midnicampum.

Vi como volteo a ver la hora y se quedó helado.

-Vamos a llegar tarde- me dijo- ¿Porque no me despertaste antes?

-Dos razones - le respondí - Primera: hoy empiezan nuestras vacaciones.

-¿Y la segunda?

-Es que te veías tan tierno dormido así.

-Sabes qué cuando desperté y no te vi, pensé que lo había soñado todo. Entonces vi lo que quedaba de tu camisa y me di cuenta de que no fue así.

 ** _Narra Nick_**

Ya van seis meses desde que Judy y yo nos volvimos novios. La visita a casa de sus padres me trajo buenos recuerdos de cuando vivía en BunnyBorrow. No les quisimos decir que éramos novios, sobre todo porque su papá, apenas me vio, utilizó un paralizador en mi.

Ya todos en la Comandancia saben de lo nuestro. El jefe Bogo incluso intenta no emocionarse cuando nos ve juntos. Creo que es hora de dar el siguiente paso.

Ya conseguí que se mudara conmigo, a mi casa. Ahora mi casa está mucho más desorganizada que antes.

-¿Una presa que no mantiene el orden?- le pregunté en broma un día.

-¿Un depredador ordenado?- fue su respuesta.

Si. Es con ella con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Tengo que pedírselo. Pedirle que se casé conmigo. Y la manera de hacerlo debe de ser especial para ella. Y creo que se cómo.

Judy estaba acostada en la cama, leyendo un libro. Entre a la habitación con mi uniforme. Era el momento de pedírselo.

-Judy Hopps - le dije.- Estas arrestada.

-¿Bajo que cargos oficial Wilde?- me preguntó, siguiendome la corriente y dejándome que le pusiera las esposas por el frente de ella.

-Bajo el cargo de robarte mi corazón- le dije.- Y sólo existe un castigo para eso.

-¿Cual será?

-Pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mi- le respondí. Me puse de rodillas y tome su pata, sacando un anillo de compromiso.- Judy Hopps, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Claro que si- me respondió dándome un beso.- Nicolás Wilde, si quiero casarme contigo.

Me sentí tan feliz que me fui de ahí a traer algo para celebrarlo, sin quitarle las esposas a Judy.

-Nick- me habló,- ¿no se te olvida algo?

\- Lo siento - le dije, quitándole las esposas.

-Zorro tonto.

-Coneja muy astuta. Y si, soy tu tonto.


	5. Problemas en el paraíso

_**Problemas en el paraíso**_

 _ **Narra Judy**_

Ha pasado un mes desde que me comprometí con Nick. Ahora, estamos en medio de un caso de ataques a conejas. Nick no se ha despegado de mi. Creo que intenta protegerme. Nick revisa las últimas pistas que obtuvimos, mientras que yo me preparo para salir e ir a casa.

En eso se va la luz. De ahí todo pasó tan rápido. Alguien entra. Un disparo. Nick me empuja. Nick cae, regresandole el tiro al criminal. Nick se desangra. Entra Bogo. Me desmayo.

Despierto horas después, en el hospital. Ahí están mis papás y Mike, uno de mis hermanos menores.

–Hola– les dije, casi sin energía.

–Judy– me preguntaron los tres –¿Como estás?

–Bien...– de pronto me acuerdo de Nick.– ¿Y donde está Nick?

–¿Tu compañero? Ahí esta– dijo mi mamá señaló a mi lado.

Volteé y vi a Nick. Estaba acostado, conectado a una máquina. Logré ponerme en pie y fui hasta el. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, y Mike lo notó. Antes de que me preguntara algo Mike, tome la palabra.

–Mama, papá– les dije seriamente,– Nick no sólo es mi compañero, no sólo es quien me salvó de recibir ese disparo. El es mi novio y prometido. No se los dije antes porque no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar.

–Judy– me dijo mi papá,– es tu vida. No tienes porque preocuparte de lo que los demás piensen. Si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ese zorro, lo harás. Eres una luchadora, y se nota que el también– me dijo señalándolo.– Incluso, menos de 24 horas después del impacto de la bala y de la operación que le hicieron, se está despertando.

Volteé a ver a Nick. Lo que mi papá decía era verdad. Mi zorro astuto logro salvarse.

–¡Nick, estas bien!– le dije, dándole un beso.

–No pueden evitar que cumpla mi promesa– me respondió.– La promesa de que iba a pasar como tú esposo el resto de mi vida– en eso, Nick se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí mis padres y me dijo:–Espero no haber arruinado la sorpresa.

–No te apures, ya les dije.

En eso, Mike se subió a la cama de Nick y lo abrazo.

–¿No tienes miedo de mi?– le preguntó Nick, supongo que por inercia.

–No puedo tener miedo del zorro que salvo a mi hermana– le respondió – y que va a ser parte de mi familia.

Mike no dejaba de abrazar a Nick. Ni mis papás pudieron separarlo de él. Ambos se quedaron dormidos y aproveché para hablar con mis papás.

–¿Y como le hacen para preparar sus comidas?– me preguntó papá intrigado.

–Se podría decir que ambos somos omnívoros –fue mi respuesta.

Le pedí a mis papás si podían conseguir a alguien para que nos casara. Ellos aceptaron encantados. Supongo que es mejor ahora que luego.

Fue una boda sencilla, pero inolvidable. Pocas personas presentes. Lo preferí así.

Lo mejor de ese día, fue que nos dieron el alta a los dos. Nick al parecer se había recuperado rápidamente, pero aún necesitaba algunos cuidados antes de volver al trabajo.

Nos fuimos a nuestra casa y mis papás y Mike regresaron a BunnyBorrow. Pasamos nuestra luna de miel en casa. Una de las ventajas que tiene Nick, por ser un zorro es que, por alguna extraña razón, se recuperan más rápido de las heridas. En una sola semana, de la dos qué el jefe Bogo nos dio de vacaciones por nuestra boda, se recuperó al 100%.

–Luces más grande – me dijo, un día.– Veo que el cambio ya acabó.

–¿Cambio?– le pregunté, un poco asustada. ¿Me habré convertido en una zorra?

–Sigues siendo mi conejita, no te apures por eso– me explicó, supongo que adivinó lo que estaba pensando. – El cambio al cual me refiero es a que te adaptaste a mi– lo mire, aún más intrigada.– Verás, no hay explicación científica de porque sucede, pero cuando dos animales de distinta especie forman una pareja, la Naturaleza se encarga de que puedan seguir juntos. La Naturaleza nos ve a todos por iguales.

–¿Y porque tu no te hiciste más pequeño?

–Porque ya me habia adaptado a ti. ¿Recuerdas que soy omnívoro?

Lo abracé nuevamente. Se que Nick a veces es algo infantil, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es como si fuera mayor que yo.

–Mira, unas moras– dijo agarrando una bolita morada.

–¡Espera no te la...– demasiado tarde. Ya se había comido esa cápsula. Esa cápsula que contenía: –Esencia de Midnicampum holicithias pero sin tratar.

–Zanahorias, corre. No quiero hacerte daño– me dijo temblando.

No me moví de ahí. No tenía miedo, sino que en realidad estaba algo excitada. Como si por el hecho de ser mi esposo, no me haría daño al volverse salvaje. Como nos acabábamos de despertar, seguíamos desnudos. Me quedé quieta, hasta que Nick volteo hacia mi, gruñendome y mostrándome los dientes.

 _ **Narra Nick(salvaje)**_

Vaya vaya, esto es nuevo. Un conejo... no una coneja de mi tamaño. Creo que no pasaré hambre hoy. No se movía de donde estaba parada, como si quisiera que fuera hacia ella.

Me empecé a acercar con ella. Ella caminaba hacia atrás. Cayó en una cama y la logré acorralar en una esquina.

Ya me estaba preparando para saltar sobre ella. La olí y noté un olor muy extraño. Olía como un zorro. Específicamente olía como yo.

Deje de gruñir y me acerqué a ella para olerla mejor. Apenas la vi a los ojos, me abrazó.

–Lo sabía Nick, sabía que no me harías daño– mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba.

Entonces comprendí el porqué no huía de mi, el porqué olía a mi. De alguna manera, esta coneja y yo somos pareja.

Noté que ella estaba desnuda y como que esperaba algo de mi. Me cargó y me acostó sobre mi espalda. Luego ella se acostó sobre mi y me beso.

Perdí el control de mi. Solo hacia lo que ella me pedía. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Me quedé dormido y al despertar, ella estaba sentada enfrente de ni, con las piernas abiertas.

–Nick, a comer– me dijo, señalando su vagina.

No le entendí el porqué, así que decidí buscar dentro de ella. Cuando todo mi hocico estaba dentro, ella soltó un líquido en el. Encontré algo y lo saqué de ella, lo que ocasionó que se volviera a venir en mi.

Comencé a comer el pedazo de carne que esa coneja loca se metió, cuando me preguntó si no le iba a dar.

Habiendo comido los dos, nos quedamos dormidos.

 _ **Narra Judy**_

Una llamada me despertó. Eran mis papás. Querían ver si Mike se podía venir conmigo un par de días. Les dije que si. Hoy mismo llegaba aquí, a Zootopia.

Cuando les colgué, el jefe Bogo me mandó un mensaje. Quería que fuera por nuestra paga del mes, que ni pudimos recoger gracias a ese loco que casi mata a Nick.

Le dije al jefe que íbamos para allá, y de paso le pregunté si tendría algúna jeringa con el antídoto contra la midnicampum. Me dijo que me lo daría. Se me izo raro que no preguntara el porqué.

Vestí como pude a Nick, quien seguía dormido. Lo subí al coche, en la parte de atrás. Cuando llegué a la oficina del jefe Bogo, le expliqué que por error Nick se había comido una "aulladora". Me dio el antídoto y nuestras pagas, y me dijo que cuando volviéramos al trabajo no esperáramos un caso "interesante", pero que la misión que nos tenía era muy divertida.

–Ademas– me dijo al salir– escuché que los zorros salvajes se curan más rápido y son mejores para "eso".

Salí de ahí sonrojada y fui a buscar a Mike a la estación. Cuando lo encontré, lo lleve a casa. En eso Nick despertó y se le quedó viendo a mi hermanito.

Temí que no lo reconociera y que le hiciera algo.

–¿Qué le pasa a Nick?– me preguntó cuándo lo vio a cuatro patas.

–Digamos que se comió una midnicampum – le respondí.

–Entonces es un zorro salvaje, genial.

–¿Qué es genial?

–Que puedo presumir de que mi hermana mayor adiestró a un zorro salvaje.

Me acordé del antídoto y fui por el, debido a que lo deje en el auto. Cuando volví no veía a Mike, ni a Nick. Me preocupé. Los busqué y los encontré jugando juntos.

–¿Para qué es eso?– me preguntó al ver la jeringa.

–Es porque extraño a mi esposo– le dije, inyectándole a Nick el antídoto. Inmediatamente se quedó dormido. Salí con Mike a comprar unos helados. Cuando regresamos, Nick seguía dormido. Me fui a preparar la cama de Mike y cuando regrese, ya estaba dormido, y parecía que Nick lo protegía.

Llevé a Mike a su cama y cargué a Nick hasta la nuestra. Solo espero poder recuperar a mi Nick, extraño tanto su voz... me acordé de la canción y saqué mis audífonos y mi teléfono. Me quedé dormida escuchando una y otra vez a Nick cantando.

 _ **Narra Nick**_

Desperté y vi a Judy. Al levantarme, todos los recuerdos de ayer venían a mi. La cápsula, los momentos con Judy, los que tuve con Mike...

Judy despertó y volteo a verme.– Qué alegría que seas tú otra vez– me dijo, abrazandome.

Me platicó que Mike iba a estar unos días con nosotros. Como todavía no entrábamos al trabajo, llevamos a Mike a Zoomart, porque teníamos que comprar comida y unas cosas para el.

El resto de la semana la pasamos con Mike. Fuimos al cine, a ver "Zoo-men: Apocalipsis", fuimos al parque, e incluso lo llevamos al Museo de Historia Natural, donde hicimos una representación de un zorro salvaje cazando a una coneja. El jefe Bogo casi me arresta por eso, para evitarlo, Judy intentó explicarle la situación. No nos creyo hasta que Mike dijo que el quería ser el depredador ahora.

Cuando llegó el domingo, la verdad fue difícil separarnos de el. Lo llevamos a la estación y nos esperamos ahí hasta que salió su tren. Luego regresamos directo a dormir, pues mañana regresábamos al trabajo.


	6. Lazos familiares

_**Lazos familiares**_

 _ **Narra Nick**_

El jefe nos llamó a su oficina. Ya era hora de atrapar más criminales. Sin embargo el jefe sólo nos dio una dirección y nos dijo que buscáramos a Diego, para que nos dijera que hacer.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, no lo podía creer. Era la base de los Scouts.

Al entrar, un rinoceronte nos llamó.

-Oficiales, que bueno que vinieron- nos dijo.- Los chicos esperan por conocerlos.

-¿Los chicos?- preguntamos Judy y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Su Tropa- nos explicó - o mi amigo no les dijo que iban a hacer.

-La verdad no.

-Pues no se hable más y voy a presentarlos a los chicos. Cabe aclarar que son la primer tropa de Scouts depredadores.

-¿Porque?

-Porque el cambio eso - dijo señalándome. -Desde que esos niños lo humillaron, he intentado hacer que haya más Scouts depredadores.

-Bueno, creo que no pudiste ser Scout- me dijo Judy,- pero vas a ser Líder de Tropa.

Le sonreí y entramos al cuarto en el cual había entrado Diego. Ahí dentro había tres cachorros.

-Niños- les dijo Diego,- bienvenidos sean a su tropa de Scouts. De ahora en adelante se le conocerá como la Tropa Koopa. Ahora les presento a sus líderes de Tropa: el oficial Nicolás Wilde y la oficial Judy Wilde. Ahora presentense ustedes.

-Yo me llamó Koda- dijo un ozesno pardo - Decidí unirme para intentar ayudar a los demás.

-Yo me llamó Marta - dijo una lobezna ártica.- Yo me uní para hacer amigos e ir de acampada.

-Y sin duda iremos- le dijo Judy.

-Yo me llamo Andrés -dijo un león.- Y la verdad me uní para aprender a ir de camping.

-Vamos Sofía- dijo Diego hacia la parte oscura del salón. - Presentate.

Me sorprendió ver que una zorrita de pelo rojo/anaranjado salió de la oscuridad.

 _ **Narra Sofía**_

Entraron dos oficiales al salón donde estabamos. Una coneja y un... ¿zorro?

El jefe Diego los presentó y se me hizo raro que tuvieran el mismo apellido, serán hermanos adoptivos o se habrán casado...

-Vamos Sofía- me dijo el jefe Diego, sacandome de mis pensamientos.- Presentate.

Salí de las sombras y dije:- Me llamo Sofía, como ven soy una zorrita, y entre a los Scouts para...- la verdad no sabía ni porqué había entrado- para... tener amigos- dije al fin.

-Bueno, yo soy Judy- dijo la oficial coneja- y el es el oficial Nick. Y vamos a ser sus líderes de Tropa. ¿Alguna duda?

Levanté la mano instantáneamente. La oficial Judy apunto hacía mi.

-¿Porque tienen el mismo apellido?- les pregunté, algo tímida.

-Porque estamos casados - me respondió el oficial Nick.- Bueno, creo que nos vamos ya, hay mucho que hacer.

-Agid, la secretaria de la entrada les dará la lista de tareas a sus líderes- avisó el jefe Diego.- Judy, Nick, pidanle dos uniformes de líder para ustedes.

Los demás salieron, y cuando yo iba a salir, Diego me detuvo.

-Mantente cerca del oficial Wilde- me dijo.- Se que estás aquí para encontrarle el sentido a tu vida. De ser posible habla con él. Creo que encontrará la manera de ayudarte.

"La manera de ayudarte" seguía pensando en eso cuando llegué con el resto de la tropa. Me estaban esperando.

Fuimos con Agid, quien le dio a los oficiales una lista, dos gorras, dos paliacates y dos bandas como la nuestra, sólo que sus bandas tenían insignias.

-No hay tiempo que perder - dijo el oficial Nick, al tiempo que salió corriendo del edificio. Creo que estaba más emocionado que nosotros.

-Tonto zorro-alcancé a escuchar a la oficial Judy, pero noté que lo decía con cariño.

Cuando salimos del edificio, Nick estaba esperándonos en su patrulla. Los cuatro cachorros nos subimos atrás y Judy adelante, en el asiento del copiloto.

-Lo primero en la lista es plantar árboles o flores- le dijo Judy a Nick.

-Pense que era comer algo, ya sabes, para conocer mejor a la tropa.

Nos llevaron a una cafetería a almorzar, cosa que agradecí por dentro.

-¿Donde viven?- nos preguntó Judy.

-En el Distrito Forestal - respondió Koda.

-Yo en la Sabana norte - dijo Andrés.

\- Yo vivo en Tundra Town- dijo Marta.

-Y yo en... - la verdad no estaba lista para que me preguntaran algo de mi, casi siempre me ignoraban- un edificio cercano a la estación del tren, la que está por Little Rodentia.

-Que interesante -dijo Nick. Supongo que vio normal que fuera algo tímida, sin embargo algo en el me hacía sentir segura.

-¿Y todos tienen 10 años verdad?- siguió preguntando Judy.

-Sofía tiene 9- respondió Koda por mi. Noté como Nick se sobresaltó.

Salimos de la cafetería y Judy fue a una floristería a comprar semillas de flores. Nick, por su parte iba a traer las herramientas necesarias de la patrulla. Decidí acompañarlo para hablar con él.

 _ **Narra Judy**_

Nick se puso raro cuando escuchó el nombre de esa zorrita.

Vi como ella lo acompañó por las herramientas para plantar las flores. Parecía que ella quería hablar con el. Llegué con los demás miembros de la tropa.

Noté que Sofía venía cabizbaja, y detrás de ella venían Nick y Lobato platicado.

-¡Papá!- le habló Marta a Lobato.

-Vaya- le respondió,- así que te asignaron como líderes de tropa a la pareja favorita de la comisaría. Al rato paso por ti.

Lobato se fue a patrullar, y nosotros nos pusimos a plantar flores en el parque.

El día pasó muy rápido y volvimos a la central. Los papás de los chicos llegaron cuando íbamos a entrar a la junta final del día. Cuando ya nos íbamos Nick se bajó.

-Olvidé mi cartera- dijo y lo vi entrar de nuevo al edificio.

 _ **Narra Nick**_

Entré a buscar mi cartera. No la veía por ningún lado entonces, alguien me habló detrás de mí.

-¿No es esta?- volteé y era Sofía.

-¿Donde la encontraste?

-Mmm... -la vi dudar- la encontré en...

-No importa- la interrumpí-¿Quieres hablar conmigo de algo?

Noté como se sorprendió cuando le pregunté eso, así que le dije que fuera con nosotros.

-Mira quien encontró mi cartera - le dije a Judy, señalando hacia Sofía.

-¿Te llevamos a tu casa?- le pregunté.

-No gracias, puedo caminar hasta allá.

-Litte Rodentia queda muy lejos de aquí.

 _ **Narra Sofía**_

-¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?- les pregunté al fin.

Esperé a que me rechazaran, pero ambos me dijeron que si. Les di un abrazo. Luego nos subimos a la patrulla y paramos en la comisaría. Ellos dejaron la patrulla y salieron en otro coche. Supongo que es el suyo.

-Disculpa el desorden - me dijo Nick- pero es que no hemos tenido tiempo de limpiar.

Su casa me gustó. Y, la verdad, me sentí bienvenida.

-¿No te molestaría comer algo de vegetales?- me preguntó Judy.

-No, oficial Hopps.

-Llamame Judy, nada más- me dijo y de fue a la cocina.

-Ok.

-Dejame mostrarte donde vas a dormir hoy.

Me llevó hasta una habitación. Noté que me miraba mientras veía el cuarto. Entonces, decidí aprovechar y hablar con el.

\- Oficial Wilde...

-Porfavor llámame Nick.

-Ok. Nick, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunté.

-Claro.

-Pues, verás - comencé mi relato - prácticamente crecí toda mi vida en un orfanato. No sabía nada de mi papá y mi mamá desapareció. Nací en DairyBell. Mi mamá me trajo a Zootopia a los 3. Al llegar, nos separamos y no supe nada de ella. Llegué al orfanato cerca de Little Rodentia, y ahí me recibieron bien. Me habían dicho que lo hacían como un favor hacia alguien.

-¿Te sientes segura conmigo, o porque ya no estás tan tímida?

-La verdad, si me siento segura contigo- noté como unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Nick.

-¿Como se llamaba tu mamá?- me preguntó.

-Luna. Luna Wil...

Me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.- Eres mi hermana. Por eso te sientes segura conmigo. Por eso se me hacía conocida tu cara.

-¿Y porque no te recordaba?

-Porque todavía no nacías cuando mi mamá se fue hacia DairyBell. Yo no quise ir, porque iba a perder el año de la escuela.

-Chicos, a cenar- vino Judy a hablarnos. Nos vio y Nick le comentó lo que le había dicho. Ella se unió al abrazo.

Fuimos a cenar. Judy hizo una ensalada de moras divina.

-Me encantan las moras- le dije a Judy.

-Es de familia - bromeó Nick.

-Y hablando de familia - le dijo Judy a Nick, mientras le mostraba su teléfono. Sus papás le estaban hablando.- Hola ma, hola pa.

-Hola Judy- la saludaron.

-¿Donde esta mi yerno?

-Aquí estoy, señora Hopps.

-Hola Nick- saludó la mamá de Judy a mi hermano. Creo que me alcanzó a ver, porque luego preguntó:- ¿Quien es ella?

-Es su nueva nieta- les dijo Nick, pensé que los decía en broma- se llama Sofía.

-¿Pero no se conocieron hace dos años, y ella parece de 9?

-Nick- le dijo Judy, dándole un golpe en la pata.

-¡Judy Hopps!

-Lo siento mamá.

Judy se había ido a otro lado a hablar con sus papás. Terminamos y recogimos la mesa. Nick se quedó lavando los platos.

Fui al baño y cuando llegue a la habitación que me dieron, vi un paquete con mi nombre en el. Era una piyama y un cepillo de dientes. Fui a ponerme la piyama y a lavarme los dientes. Luego fui a mi habitación y me acosté.

Ambos llegaron. Se sentaron conmigo. Parecía que estaban muy contentos con que estuviera con ellos.

-Ya se que eres mi hermana. Pero si te soy honesto, no te veo como tal al 100%- mi corazón empezó a agitarse. Creo que me van a rechazar otra vez.- Por eso, quisiera que te quedarás con nosotros, como nuestra hija adoptiva.

Habré oído mal. Eso es lo que siempre he querido. Que alguien me habrá las puertas de su vida. Alguien que me quisiera como hija. Y mi hermano lo hizo realidad.

-Gracias - les dije, abrazándolos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No nos lo agradezcas- me dijo Judy, limpiándome la cara.- No es ningún problema.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz. Feliz porque alguien me quería. Feliz porque a alguien le importo. Feliz porque al fin encontré una familia.

-Y ahora no sólo serás Sofía Wilde- me dijo Judy.- Ahora te llamarás Sofía Wilde Hopps.

-Zanahorias- le dijo Nick a Judy,- creo que hay que avisarle a tus papás que de verdad ya son abuelos.

-Les va a dar algo cuando vean que es un zorro - le respondió.- Sobre todo a mi papá.

Me reí con ellos. Luego, Judy se fue a su recámara, después de darme las buenas noches. Nick se quedó conmigo un poco más.

-Ya mañana arreglamos el trámite para que oficialmente seas una Wilde Hopps- me dijo Nick, cobijandome.- Descansa.

-Buenas noches... papá.

Vi que Nick sonrió. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches hija.

Y se fue, apagando la luz. Ya se que es mi hermano, pero pienso lo mismo que el. No lo veo como mi hermano al 100%. Lo veo más como mi papá, no se si es porque el tiene 26 y yo 9.

En fin, mañana será otro día. Y esto segura de que será mejor. Primero, porque voy a despertar en un ambiente donde me siento segura y querida. Segundo, porque mañana ya voy a tener una familia nuevamente. Y tercero, porque me voy a convertir en la mejor Scout de la tropa, por mis nuevos padres. Y voy a demostrarle al mundo que no todos los zorros somos de poco fiar.

Noté que a Judy se le olvidó su teléfono en mi cuarto. O por lo menos parecía su teléfono. Lo agarré y fui al cuarto de mis nuevos padres. Ya estaba dormido Nick. Me acerqué con Judy y le di el teléfono. Me miró con una sonrisa.

-Ya estas demostrandole al mundo que los zorros no son todos unos ladrones.

Me llevó a mi cuarto y me arropó, de nuevo. Me dio un beso de buenas noches. Con esas palabras de Judy resonando en mi cabeza y con una sonrisa en el hocico, me dormí, deseando además de que esto no haya sido más que un sueño.


	7. El momento de la despedida

_**El momento de la despedida**_

 _ **Narra Sofía**_

Abrí los ojos y vi que seguía en la casa de Nick y Judy. Eso me alegró. No había sido un sueño. Salí de mi cuarto y vi a Judy en la cocina. Me acerqué a ella.

-Hola hija- me dijo al verme.- Espero que durmieras bien.

La abracé. En eso llegó Nick, algo enojado.

-Nos atenderán hasta el sábado - me explicó.- Podrás quedarte aquí como invitada hasta el gran día.

Eso no me desanimó. Esperé mucho tiempo por alguien que me quisiera, puedo esperar un poco más.

El resto de la semana pasó igual de animada, excepto porque le habían dicho a Nick y Judy que iban a reorganizar las tropas para meter a los de la nuestra tropa en las que estaban integradas por puras presas.

Noté que estaban algo aliviados cuando les dieron la noticia, supongo que porque no hubiera sido lo mismo si yo me convirtiera en su hija. En cuanto a mi, ya encontré lo que buscaba, así que decidí salirme de los Scouts.

Llegó el gran día. Hoy por fin voy a poder ver a Nick y a Judy como mis papás. Aunque note que Judy estaba algo nerviosa al estar junto a Nick.

Cuando llegamos al orfanato, fuimos directamente al escritorio de adopciones. Finalmente mi sueño se hacía realidad.

 _ **Narra Nick**_

-Busco a Sofía Wilde- escuché que decía una mujer a nuestras espaldas. Su voz se me hizo conocida. Volteé a verla.

-¡Mamá!- le grité, para que mirara donde estábamos.

Se acercó corriendo y nos abrazo a Sofía y a mi. Cuando vio a Judy, se sorprendió.

-¿Quién es ella?- me preguntó.

-Ella es Judy Hopps, mi esposa.

-Hola señora Wilde- saludó Judy a mi mamá.

-Llámame Luna. Y cuida de mi Nicky- le dijo. Yo estaba rojo por escuchar ese nombre otra vez.- No se si lo has notado, pero a veces es muy sen...

-¿Y si continuamos hablando en casa?-interrumpí a mi mamá.

-Gran idea.

 _ **Narra Judy**_

Me sentía una taxista. Sofía, Nick y su mamá iban abrazados en la parte de atrás del auto. Cuando llegamos a casa, la señora Wilde nos dijo el verdadero motivo de su aparición.

-Nick, Sofía, vine por ustedes - les dijo su mamá.- Para que vuelvan a casa.

Noté que Sofía estaba emocionada, pero Nick estaba algo enojado. Entre triste y enojado.

-No lo creo- dijo Nick de pronto. Las tres nos sorprendimos.- Mamá, logré tener una buena vida aquí, junto a Judy. No me pidas abandonar lo que he logrado.

-Nick- le dijo su mamá - no te obligaré a irte si quieres. Pero Sofía se va conmigo. Aún sigo siendo su madre.

-Si, porque evitaste que la adoptáramos.

La mamá de Nick se quedó sin palabras. Se notaba que sabía que Nick tenía razón. Ella los había abandonado en el pasado.

-Lo siento hijo- dijo la mamá de Nick- lo siento por herirte a ti y a tu hermana.

Sofía estaba llorando y se alejó corriendo. Me acerqué a ella para consolarla.

-No quiero separarme de ustedes - me dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. - Pero tampoco quiero perder a mamá otra vez.

-La decisión que tomes no importa - le dije, intentando tranquilizarla- siempre nos tendras a tu hermano y a mi si nos necesitas.

Regresamos a la sala. Ambos zorros, madre e hijo, estaban abrazados llorando. Creo que la decisión está tomada.

-Sofía, ¿ya decidiste?- le preguntó Nick.

-Si- les dijo.- Creo que me iré con mamá. Si no te molesta, Nick.

-Sabes que siempre serás mi hermana - le dijo Nick, acariciándola.- Además, iremos a visitarlos.

-Si-le dijo su mamá a Sofía,- a Driftwood, un pueblo a las orillas del mar.

-¿Y cuando nos vamos?- preguntó Sofía, ilusionada.

-Mañana se van- dijo Nick, antes de que su mamá respondiera.- ¿O no ibas a pasar tiempo con tu hijo que se queda en Zootopia, mamá?

Salimos de la casa y fuimos a pasear por toda Zootopia. Vimos de todo. Incluso nos encontramos a Duke Roedriguez, una comadreja que habíamos atrapado robando botones de _midnicampum_.

El día se acabó. El momento llegó. El momento de despedirnos de Sofía, por ahora.

 _ **Narra Sofía**_

Llegamos a la estación del tren y mi mamá fue a comprar los boletos. Aproveché para despedirme de los que iban a ser mis padres.

-Los voy a extrañar- les dije.- Este tiempo con ustedes fue el mejor.

-Siempre serás nuestra zorrita honesta - me dijo Judy.

-No dudes en llamarnos si necesitas algo - me dijo Nick, dándome una bolsita.- O si planeas escaparte de casa para venir a vernos. Si ese es el caso avisamos antes - vi como Judy le dio un codazo a Nick- auch, bueno no te escapes, pide permiso.

Les di un abrazo muy grande.- Gracias por abrirme su corazón -les dije.

-Y hazme un favor - me dijo Nick. - No dejes nunca que vean que lograron herirte. Además, es un hasta luego, no un adiós. Prometo que te vamos a visitar pronto. Ya se acercan nuestras vacaciones.

Me despedí de ellos y subí con mi mamá al tren. Le pregunté a mamá si era verdad que nos visitarían.

-Si algo se de tu hermano- me respondió - es que cumple todas sus promesas.

Sonreí y me acordé de la bolsa que me había dado Nick. La abrí y vi un teléfono. Mi hermano me había regalado un teléfono. Vi que tenía una nota: "No dudes en llamar si tienes algún problema o si sólo quieres charlar". Además venían dos números telefónicos, supongo que son los de Nick y Judy.

-Tu papá se sentirá orgulloso de tu hermano - me dijo mamá.- Cuando le cuentes todo lo que te platicó de su vida.

Ese viaje no sentí que fuera a salir mal. Ese viaje era hacia la felicidad, hacia mi familia.

 _ **Narra Judy**_

Desde que Sofía se fue, la casa ha estado más callada que de costumbre. Incluso veo que Nick esta algo triste. Creo que es tiempo de darle la noticia.

-Oye, Nick...

 _ **Narra Nick**_

Se que mi hermana y mis papás están felices juntos. Sin embargo me siento celoso. Celoso de que ellos si puedan vivir como familia.

-Oye, Nick - me dijo Judy, sacandome de mis pensamientos.- Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa Zanahorias?-le pregunté. La verdad es que he visto a Judy algo rara desde hace algunos días.

-Pues es que... La verdad no se como decírtelo.

En eso sonaron al mismo tiempo mi teléfono y el de Judy. Nuestras respectivas familias nos llamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hola familia - dijimos Judy y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que ha pasado, porque se ven cabizbajos?

-No me dijan que se van a separar - dijeron Mike y Sofía al mismo tiempo - que si lo hacen, les hago algo malo.

-No es eso- dijo Judy. - Es sólo que... ¿saben como se le dice a una coneja llamada Judy con una joroba? -note que todos la volteamos a ver, esperando la respuesta, que creo conocer.- ¡Embarazada!

No lo podía creer. Judy está esperando un bebé mío. Colgué ambas llamadas después de despedirnos. Quería celebrar a solas con Judy.

-Espero que nada pase- me dijo Judy.

-¿Por?

-Escuche que las crías de dos especies diferentes tienen altas probabilidades de tener complicaciones.

-Eso es mentira- le dije para calmarla.- Creeme, descubrí que el ADN de todos los mamíferos que habitamos el planeta tiene algo en común. Todos tenemos el mismo número de cromosomas, pero lo que define el animal que somos son los genes.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Pues verás, cuando iba a la secundaria y vimos el tema del ADN, me entró esa duda y me puse a investigarlo.

-Zorro muy astuto.

-Gracias Zanahorias, me has hecho el zorro más feliz de Zootopia.

 _ **Narra Judy**_

Estos últimos meses he estado muy ocupada cuidándome. Me dieron la incapacidad por maternidad a mi, pero a Nick lo dejaron trabajando otras dos semanas.

Parecía que apenas ayer le estaba dando la noticia a Nick de que íbamos a ser padres. Hoy, estamos en el hospital para que nazca nuestro cachorro. En eso, una gacela llegó. Era la enfermera.

-Hola, soy Carol Gazaway - se presentó.- Judy Wilde verdad. Y usted debe ser el señor Nicolás Wilde.

-Un placer - dijimos Nick y yo a la vez.

-Se que tienen la duda, así que les diré- comenzó a decirnos.- Eso que dicen de las crias de interespecies es mentira. Su hijo no va a tener ninguna complicación o síndrome.

Volteé a ver a Nick, en su mirada noté que me quería decir te lo dije. La verdad, ya me sentía más calmada.

-Señora Wilde - dijo un león al entrar a la habitación,- soy Luka Leonidas. Yo voy a ser su anestesista. La doctora Nala Cobourn, la partera, viene enseguida.

Llegó la doctora y pasamos a la sala de partos. Perdí la noción del tiempo al entrar. De lo único que estaba segura es de que Nick estaba ahí, conmigo, y de que no tengo ni idea del nombre que pondremos al cachorro.

-Señores Wilde - nos dijo la enfermera Carol,- les presento a su hija.

Nos pasó a nuestra pequeña. Físicamente se parecía a mí, pero tenía cola y hocico de zorro, con nariz de conejo. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, como las de Nick, pero largas, como las mías. Sus ojos eran amarillos. Y su pelaje, era anaranjado, con unas manchas grises en su espalda, cola y orejas.

-¿Como se va a llamar?- nos preguntó Carol.

-Sara Wilde Hopps - dijimos al mismo tiempo Nick y yo.

-Buena suerte, Sara Wilde Hopps - le dijo Carol Gazaway a la pequeña Sara, y luego me la dio.

Sara abrió los ojos y al vernos, sonrió. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida. A pesar de que sabía que, Sara nos iba a dar más de un dolor de cabeza, que iba a ser muy traviesa y que el momento de verla irse va a doler.

Pero ahora eso no importa. Lo que importa en este momento es que estoy haciendo realidad mi sueño. Mi sueño de criar a una linda cachorra zoneja, junto al zorro que amo, siendo una coneja policía.

 _ **Fin de la primera parte.**_


	8. Nuevas Amistades

_**Segunda parte: La búsqueda**_

 _La pequeña Sara Wilde Hopps ha crecido, y sus papas saben que es capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Conocer a alguien como ella la llevará a una búsqueda que le dejara algo más que una amistad._

 _ **"Nuevas amistades"**_

 _ **Narra Sara**_

"Mi nombre es Sara Wilde Hopps. Tengo 12 años de edad y soy una zoneja de pelaje anaranjado con algunas manchas grises ocultas. Mis ojos son amarillos.

Mis papás son Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps, los primeros oficiales de policía de su especie, además de ser la primer pareja de zorro y coneja que se ha casado y ha tenido una hija.

Puedo ver por la noche como papá y mis orejas escuchan demasiado bien. Se podría decir que lo mejor de mis papás se junto en mí."

-Excelente autobiografía Sara - me dijo mi profesor.- Sacas 10.

Sonriendo fui a sentarme a mi lugar. No creí que me aceptarían por ser lo que soy. El poder ir a la escuela de Zootopia es un gran logro.

El profesor Girafal nos dijo que la próxima semana iba a venir un nuevo estudiante. Me muero de ganas por conocerlo. ¿Que clase de animal será?

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, llegué a la comisaría donde trabajan mis papás y fui corriendo a su oficina a saludarlos y a contarles cómo me había ido, igual que siempre hacía. Entre a su oficina sin que se dieran cuenta y me escondí mirándolos.

-¿No sientes que nos están vigilando?- le preguntó mi papá a mamá.

-Shhh... - le respondió y vi como salían por la puerta da atrás. Salí de mi escondite y los busqué con la mirada. En eso sentí que alguien me había agarrado.- Pero que tenemos aquí eh, una linda zoneja.

-Hola ma, hola pa - los saludé, abrazándolos.

-Un día de estos que hagas eso vas a terminar tranquilizada- me dijo papá, evitando reírse.

-¿Ya nos vamos a casa?- les pregunté.

-Ya casi - dijo mamá - solo termino de acomodar estos papeles.

-Bueno cariño, te deseamos suerte - le dijo papá, con un tono sarcástico. -Nos vemos mañana.

Mi papá me llevó al carro y esperamos dos minutos a mamá.

-Gracias por tu apoyo cariño - le dijo mamá a papá cuando subió al carro.

-Admitelo, me amas.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- le dijo. Le dio un beso y añadió:- si, te amo.

Esa escena siempre me daba risa. Sé que no peleaban de verdad, a pesar de ser depredador y presa.

Llegamos a casa y fui a dejar mi mochila a mi cuarto. Saqué mis cosas y metí los cuadernos de mañana. Fui a la sala a ver televisión. Estaba por comenzar "Doctor Zoo", mi programa favorito, cuando mi mamá me llamó a comer.

Comimos ensalada de moras y pollo. Una combinación algo rara, pero es mi favorita. Mientras comíamos, les comenté que iba a tener un nuevo compañero.

-No confíes en el si es un zorro - me dijo mamá, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, por causas entendibles.

-O si es un conejo o un lobo- añadió papá. Cada vez estaba más confundida. Tanto que comencé a llorar.

-No se vallan a separar - les dije llorando.- No quiero que se peleen.

-Sabes que estamos bromeando - me dijeron a la vez, abrazandome.- No pensamos que lo tomarías en serio.

Deje de llorar, y me llevaron a comer un helado, supongo que para decime qué lo sentían.

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún incidente así, sólo una que otra broma de mis padres, pero no tan fea como la de la confianza.

Cuando llegué a mi salón, algo temprano, vi que al lado de mi lugar estaba sentado alguien. Era una especie de mezcla entre zorro y lobo, de pelaje blanco grisáceo con algo de anaranjado en la cola y orejas. Supongo que es el nuevo alumno.

-Hola- me presenté- soy Sara Wilde Hopps.

-Yo soy... - me dijo dudando - John Smith.

-¿En serio? - le pregunté sorprendida, porque ese era el nombre que el 'Doctor' de Doctor Zoo utilizaba en ocasiones.- ¿Y veniste en TARDIS o qué?

-Bueno - me dijo riendose conmigo, - en realidad me llamó Jeff. Y si te soy honesto, no pensé que entendieras mi broma. Pensé que eras sólo una torpe zorra o coneja.

-Si la entendí y amo esa serie. Es mi favorita. Y tú eres el torpe por pensar eso.

Nos quedamos platicando hasta que llegaron los demás. El profesor Girafal pasó a Jeff a que se presentará con la clase.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que el era como yo, un híbrido, sólo que el es hijo de un zorro y de una loba, confirmando mis sospechas. Descubrí también qué su nombre completo es Jeff Gray Snout y que es de mi misma edad. Espera... ¿Gray?

 _ **Narra Jeff**_

Cuando pase a mi lugar noté como Sara no dejaba de verme. Es más, desde que dije mi nombre completo no ha parado de verme.

-¿Que te pasa carnehorias?- le pregunté.

-¿Carnehorias?

-Pues eres la cruza de un conejo con un zorro. Así que carnehorias. Y si te preguntas no lo descubrí por tu aspecto, sino por tus apellidos. Eres la hija de Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde.

Se quedó asombrada con lo que le dije. El resto del día pasó sin más. Cuándo el timbre sonó, Sara volvió a platicar conmigo. En eso, mis papás llegaron por mí. Un zorro llamado Guideon Gray y una loba llamada Karina Snout. Estaba por irme cuando sentí que alguien agarró mi camisa.

-Quisiera invitarte a mi casa a comer - eso me sorprendió. Era la primera vez que una chica tan linda como ella me hablaba por un día entero. Normalmente a los cinco minutos se alejaban de mí.-¿Entonces?

-Tengo que pedirle permiso a mis papás - le dije.

-Te acompaño.

Fuimos hasta el carro de mi papá y les presenté a Sara. Noté que papá se puso nervioso al escuchar que Judy Hopps es la mamá de Sara.

-Si quieres te llevamos a tu casa - le dijo mi mamá a Sara, después de darme permiso.

-Mis papás no están en casa, normalmente camino hasta la comisaría y de ahí me voy con ellos- le dije.

-Si quieres los llevamos hasta allá- nos dijo mi papá -que tengo que llevar un pastel por ahí.

Sara aceptó y nos subimos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Llegamos a la comisaría y mis papás me dijeron que les avisará a que hora podían pasar por mí. Luego entramos y Sara me guío a la oficina de sus papás. Vi como la abrazaron y luego me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

-Hola - dije tímidamente - soy Jeff Gray Snout.

-Hola- me saludaron. Luego se acercaron a Sara y escuché que le estaban diciendo algo.

-Sara, te dijimos que no confiarás en el si era un zorro, un conejo o un lobo- le dijeron sus papás al mismo tiempo. Me sentí algo herido, pero Sara me defendió.

-Si, pero me habían dicho que era una broma. Además, no es ni zorro ni lobo, es ambos.

-Esa es mi zoneja- le dijo su papá, abrazándola. - Jeff, disculpa si con la broma te hicimos sentir mal.

-No hay problema, señor Wilde.

-Es educado... buen partido te sacaste- le dijo su mamá a Sara.

-Mamá - le dijo Sara, algo sonrojada,- nos acabábamos de conocer en la mañana. Solo somos amigos. Y sólo tenemos doce años.

Entonces los seguí hasta su coche y Sara se la pasó hablándo, pero la verdad no escuché casi no escuché que decía. Yo estaba perdido en sus lindos ojos amarillos y seguía pensando en esa palabra que tanto me dolía, no se porque: 'amigos'.

-Ya llegamos - me dijo Sara, sacandome de mi trance. -Espero que no te moleste comer algo de comida vegetariana.

-No pierdo nada por probar- fue mi respuesta. Sin embargo, eso me intrigó. Quiero decir, su papá es un zorro, así que supongo que él es carnívoro.

-Lo que pasa es que somos omnívoros - me explicó el papá de Sara.- Es debido a que...

-La Naturaleza se encarga de que dos animales que sostienen una relación afectiva se adapten el uno al otro- interrumpí al señor Wilde.- Verá, siempre me ha gustado investigar por mi cuenta todo.

 _ **Narra Sara**_

Eso que dijo Jeff al final nos sorprendió a los tres. Luego se quedó pensando en algo. Todo el día lo he volteado a ver y siempre lo he visto pensando, se ve muy lindo así. Pero que estoy diciendo, si lo acabo de conocer.

Mamá trajo de la cocina una lasaña de carne y verduras para comer. Comenzamos y me perdí viendo a Jeff. Oí que los lobos son algo desastrosos al comer, pero el casi ni hacía ruido ni manchaba nada.

Cuando acabamos de comer, ayudó a mi papá a llevar los trastes al fregadero. La verdad, no podía parar de pensar que el era perfecto. Excepto en un detalle, que espero que a mis padres no les moleste, su papá.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?- le preguntó mi mamá, sacandome de mis pensamientos. Al instante pensé que me iban a prohibir juntarme con el, por lo que su papá le hizo a mi mamá cuando niños.

-Bueno- le respondió - mi mamá es una loba ártica, llamada Karina Snout, ella trabaja como administradora en la pastelería de mi papá. Y mi papá es un zorro, trabaja de pastelero, y se llama Guideon Gray.

Al ver eso noté como mi mamá se quedó sin palabras. Pensé que lo iban a correr de la casa cuando mamá dijo algo.

-No les creí a mis padres cuándo me contaron que tu padre se había casado con alguien- le dijo al fin mi mamá a Jeff. -Pero ahora que veo que hasta tiene un hijo, me arrepiento de no haberles creído. Pero, ¿en serio es pastelero?

-Si, y no es porque sea mi papá, pero sus pasteles son de los mejores.

En eso a Jeff le llegó un mensaje, que decía que tenían que ir a hacer una entrega, que si lo podían llevar a su casa. Le preguntó a mis papás y ellos dijeron que si, porque además, mi mamá no quería estar pelada con el papá del mejor amigo de su hija.

Cuando mamá dijo eso, ambos cachorros nos sonrojamos. Entonces nos subimos los cuatro al auto y partimos.

-¿Donde vives? - le preguntó mi papá.

-En Tundra Town.

Llegamos a la casa de Jeff al mismo tiempo que sus papás. Cuando mi mamá y el papá de Jeff se bajaron y se vieron, noté como ambos estaban algo alterados, aunque mi mamá se controló un poco más.

 _ **Narra Judy**_

Estaba parada enfrente de Guideon y estaba algo nerviosa. La verdad no me era fácil olvidar lo que me hizo.

En eso, Karina nos dijo que entraramos a su casa. Jeff llevó a Sara a que viera su cuarto, y aprovechamos para hablar.

-Judy, lamento mucho lo que hice cuando éramos niños - me dijo Guideon.- Yo era inseguro y lo manifestaba molestando y agrediendo. Era un tonto.

-Creeme - le dije, - yo sé algo de ser así, ¿verdad Nick?

-Si - me respondió mi esposo.- Si hubieran visto como me trataba cuando la conocí, de seguro se preguntarían el porque llegamos a casarnos.

-Bueno - dijo Karina,- hay que dejar el pasado atrás y no cargar con él.

-Si - dijimos los cuatro al mismo tiempo y nos dimos un abrazo grupal. Cuando nos separamos, vimos que los niños nos veían algo inquietos.

-Entonces... ¿podemos ser amigos Jeff y yo? - nos preguntó Sara.

-No veo porque no - le respondió Guideon. - Además, no es como si fueran a salir.

Los seis nos reímos mucho, pero por dentro sabía que esos dos tenían que ser algo más. Se notaba cuando se miraban. Estoy segura de que Nick, Guideon y Karina lo tenían presente. Esos dos son tan maduros y a la vez son tan infantiles, que se que no van a quedarse con las ganas de hacer lo que crean mejor.


	9. Perdidos

**_Perdidos_**

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Ya han pasado otros tres años de mi vida, pero gracias a que ahora soy amiga de Jeff, la verdad han pasado de una manera genial. Bueno, casi llegan las vacaciones de verano y este año mis papás y yo vamos a ir a Driftwood a visitar a mis abuelos paternos. Y de paso visitaremos un par de días a mis abuelos maternos en BunnyBorrow.

Cuando le platiqué a Jeff de lo que iba a hacer en verano, noté que se puso triste. El se iba a quedar un mes sin su mejor amiga. Fue cuando se me ocurrió invitarlo a ir con nosotros.

Le preguntamos a mis papás y a sus papás si sí podíamos ir juntos. Fue difícil convencer al papá de Jeff de dejarlo ir. Celebramos en grande cuando lo logramos.

Mañana es el último día de clases, donde nos darán nuestros resultados finales. Estoy ansiosa por pasar tiempo con Jeff... quiero decir con los abuelos.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Acabo de llegar a la escuela. Normalmente mis papás me hubieran traído, pero no estaban en casa en la mañana. Me quedé afuera, esperando a Sara, para entrar juntos. Estoy esperando ansioso el verano, para poder estar más tiempo con mi Sara... Espera, ¿acabo de decir que es mía?

El profesor Girafal nos dio nuestros resultados finales. Para sorpresa mía y de Sara, quedamos empatados como la calificación más alta de la generación. Al salir, nos fuimos directo a la casa de Sara. Se suponía que sus papás iban a estar esperándonos ahí.

Al llegar no vimos a nadie. Pensamos que se habían retrasado con el papeleo.

En la mesa habían dos sudaderas con gorro, una naranja y una gris, y las agarramos. Al ponerme la naranja, note que el gorro tenía orejas de zorro y que la gris, que se puso Sara, tenía orejas de conejo. Nos las pusimos así para que contrastara con nuestro pelaje.

A pesar de nuestra edad, nos pusimos a jugar que yo era un zorro salvaje y que Sara era un conejo salvaje que debía atrapar para comer, creo que incluso conseguí asustar algo a Sara. Luego, decidimos cambiarnos las sudaderas y jugamos al revés. Cuando nos cansamos, vimos la hora y nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Ya eran casi las 10:30 pm y mis papás no llegaban. Me empecé a preocupar por ellos.

-Tranquila- me dijo Jeff. En su pata traía un plato con sándwiches. - Sólo cena algo y mañana salimos a buscarlos si no llegan en la noche.

Acepté y nos cenamos los sándwiches. Luego nos quedamos viendo Doctor Zoo en Zooflix. La verdad todavía seguía preocupada, pero el estar con Jeff me tranquilizaba...

Y me hacía estar nerviosa. Desde que jugamos al depredador y la presa, una idea en mi surgió. Idea que no me gustaba nada.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Llevé a Sara a su habitación cuando se quedó dormida. Iba a salir a dormirme en el sillón, cuando un trueno se escuchó y despertó a Sara.

-No te vallas - me dijo.

-Solo me voy a acostar en el sillón - le respondí.- No me voy a ir.

-No, acuestate aquí, conmigo.

Dudé si acostarme o no, pero Sara me estaba agarrando de la cola. Supongo que era aceptar o aceptar.

-Gracias por no abandonarme en este momento tan difícil - me dijo.

-Se por lo que pasas -le dije.- No he visto a mis padres desde ayer en la mañana.

Me abrazo cuando le dije eso. Me perdí en sus lindos ojos amarillos. La verdad, quería darle un beso a Sara, pero me contuve. No sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por mi.

-Estoy segura de que encontráremos tanto a tus papás como a los míos- me dijo.- Tan segura como que soy la hija de los dos mejores policías de Zootopia.

-Gracias carnehorias. Te prometo ayudarte a conseguirlo.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Estoy en un agujero profundo. A mi alrededor sólo puedo ver plantas. En eso escucho un ruido, como un disparo. Volteé a todos lados y no vi quién disparó. Sólo vi a Jeff tirado, temblando. Me asuste de verlo así. Quería acercarme a ver que tenía mi amigo, pero algo me lo impedía. Algo que nunca había pensado que saldría en mi. El instinto de una presa: escapar del depredador. Volví a buscar a Jeff, pero ya no era el. Estaba a cuatro patas y me gruñía. Corrí, en dirección contraria a el. Sabía que no podía escapar. El me acorraló. Es mi fin. Entonces sentí un dolor insoportable. Jeff estaba mordiéndome en el vientre. Vi que consiguió atravesar mi piel. Estaba comiendose lo de dentro. Me volteo a ver y salto directo a mi cabeza.

Desperté sobresaltada y muy sudada. Era sólo una pesadilla. Pero porque tenía que soñar con el que estaba dormido a mi lado, abrazándome. Volteé a verlo, segua dormido. Se veía tan tierno así.

Sin embargo, el sueño tenía más efecto en mi ahora mismo que mis sentimientos hacia el. Tenía miedo de mi mejor amigo y del animal que amo. Y me sentía incómoda al estar sin poder escapar de él. No se que me está pasando.

Pase lo que quedaba de la noche al pendiente de que Jeff no me hiciera nada. Fingí dormir cuando se despertó. Solo se levantó y salió de mi cuarto.

-Despierta dormilona- me dijo moviéndome. Fingí que me estaba despertando apenas.

-Hola zorbo.

-¿Como me dijiste?

-Zorbo - le expliqué. El miedo ya había pasado.- Por que eres el hijo de un zorro y un loba. Zor de zorro y bo, de lobo.

-Ok, vente a desayunar, hice wafles.

Me paré y lo seguí a la cocina. Creo que heredó la habilidad pastelera de su papá, porque sabían deliciosos. Luego, fuimos a la habitación de mis papás. Como lo temía, no estaban.

-¿Vamos a la comisaría? - me preguntó Jeff. Cuándo habló, agradecí tenerlo como apoyo, aunque el miedo empezaba a volver a mi.

-Buena idea - dije, intentando disimular lo que sentía. Creo que funcionó, ya que no me preguntó si algo me pasaba, o quizás no le dio importancia.

-Pero antes vamos a mi casa -me dijo, y me dieron escalofríos, - Que quizás tú tengas ropa aquí, pero yo no...

-Tu maleta - le dije. El sólo se rió de si mismo, - ahí tienes ropa, zorbo tonto.

-Zoneja muy astuta - me respondió, fue por su maleta y luego se metió al baño.

Me quedé pensando en cómo me respondió y me acordé de mis padres, siempre que ellos se decían así era como un cumplido. Tenía que encontrar a mis papás, y sabía que con el apoyo de Jeff lo conseguiría.

Salió de bañarse ya cambiado y salimos en dirección a la comandancia de policía. Al entrar iba a saludar a Garraza cuándo.

-Wilde, pase a mi oficina- escuché que me llamaba el jefe Bogo, el policía de más alto rango de esta comisaría y un gran amigo de mis papás.

Entre a su oficina y Jeff se iba a quedar afuera, pero el jefe Bogo lo hizo pasar.

-Sara - me dijo, con un tono más amable que antes,- necesito que me expliques el porqué tus padres no vinieron ayer.

-No lo sé - le respondí.- Se suponía que ayer, después de que se acabarán las clases nos íbamos a ir a Driftwood, a la playa.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Noté como el jefe Bogo se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decirle a Sara. Decidí romper el silencio que se hizo.

-Señor - le dije al búfalo,- se que no tiene mucha importancia, pero mis papás también desaparecieron, desde hace dos días.

-¿Y tú eres...?

-Jeff Gray Snout - le respondí.- Hijo de...

-Guideon Gray y Karina Snout, un zorro y una loba - dijo interrumpiendome. Me sorprendió que sabía quién era yo. - Y me alegro que también estés aquí. Así podrás ayudar a Sara en este caso.

Los dos nos quedamos atónitos. El jefe Bogo nos acababa de asignar un caso, sin siquiera ser policías.

-Pero señor... - dijo Sara, pero Bogo la interrumpió.

-No quiero hacer pública la desaparición de sus padres - nos explicó. - Y si le asignó el caso a un oficial, el Ayuntamiento lo sabrá y estaremos en problemas.

-¿Porque no la quiere hacer pública?- le pregunté.

-Porque son desapariciones de padres de los dos unicos híbridos en Zootopia, osea ustedes. Y eso alertará a la población.

-Entonces de seguro es un conservador - le dije a Bogo.- Alguien que no quiere parejas interespecies, o que tengan hijos.

-Bien pensando Gray. Por eso los necesito en esto. Se que ambos son inteligentes y, además, tienen características que les podrían ayudar, como la visión nocturna, el oído superfino, y el aguante a las diferentes temperaturas. Y si necesitan algo más, no duden en buscarme.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Cuándo salimos de la oficina de Bogo, no sabíamos que hacer. En primer lugar, porque no podíamos decirle a nadie de nuestra misión. Segundo, porque aún no podía creer que nos volvimos policías así de la nada. Y tercero, porque Bogo nos dio una semana para encontrarlos. Será difícil, pero estoy segura que lo lograremos.

-Vamos a tu casa a comer algo Carnehorias - me dijo Jeff, sacandome de mis pensamientos.- Porque no creo que quieras caminar hasta Tundra Town.

-Buena idea. Sabes que, eres un zorbo muy astuto.

-Es que también me dio hambre ya...

-Pues apuremonos entonces, que creo que me comería lo que fuera con el hambre que tengo.

Reímos mucho mientras caminamos hacia mi casa.

 ** _Narra ???_**

Así que los híbridos están en el caso, excelente. El plan está funcionando a la perfección. Pronto lograré que esas aberraciones se arrepientan de haber nacido. Lo bueno es que los mejores policías de Zootopia ya no son un problema para mí.

-Jefe, ¿vamos por ellos?

-No, hay que dejar que vengan a nosotros. Si desaparecen así sin más, van a sospechar.

-¿Y luego?

-Quiza sólo sembremos el caos en Zootopia, utilizando los a los depredadores. Ahora, retírate, que necesito pensar en que pistas les vamos a dejar a esos dos. Pistas que los llevaran a su perdición. Juro por mi lana que ese el hijo de ese zorro me las va a pagar.


	10. Terror a la soledad

**_Terror a la_** ** _soledad_**

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Fuimos a mi casa. Necesitaba pensar con más claridad. Mientras estaba pensando en la sala, Jeff llegó con dos platos de ensalada de moras con pollo, mi platillo favorito.

-Supuse que te haría sentir mejor- me dijo Jeff. - Tu mamá me había dicho una vez que es tu favorita.

-Gracias -le dije, con una sonrisa. El solo me devolvió la sonrisa, dejando ver sus dientes. Y esa maldita idea volvió a mi cabeza. La idea de escapar de él.

Cuando acabamos, fui a lavar los platos. Al guardarlos lo vi. Un frasquito que decía 'Fox-away'. Era un frasco de repelente para zorros. No sabía que hacía ese frasco ahí. Pero instintivamente lo tomé.

Regresé a la sala y Jeff estaba viendo la televisión. No entiendo como puede estar así de tranquilo, con sus papás y los míos desaparecidos.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

He notado que Sara a estado algo tensa desde la mañana y que se incómoda algo al estar conmigo, pero no le he puesto atención a eso. Supongo que es porque sus padres no están.

Pero hay algo más en ella. Veo en sus ojos que tiene algo, no se si se trata de tristeza, remordimiento o...

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?- me preguntó, con la voz temblandole. Temblandole de miedo.

-Claro - le respondí, intentando disimular mis sospechas. - No es como si te fuera a morder o algo así.

Lo sabía. Apenas le dije eso dudo en sentarse. Esa es la razón por la cual ha estado así de nerviosa desde en la mañana. Sara tiene miedo de mi.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Apenas me senté en el sillón Jeff se puso de pie. Me miraba de una manera extraña, como si estuviera decepcionado de mi.

-Pense que éramos amigos - me dijo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No tienes la confianza en decirme que te pasa desde hoy en la mañana.

-No tengo na...

-No te hagas - me dijo, mostrando sus dientes. Entendí al instante a que se refería.- Dime una cosa, ¿tienes miedo de mi? ¿De que me vuelva loco? ¿De que me haga "salvaje"?

-Yo...

-¿De que intente tragarte? - preguntó al fin, con un movimiento que parecía que iba a saltar a atacarme. Instintivamente saqué el repelente. - Lo sabía - me dijo, más calmado y viendo el frasco de repelente.- Y pensar que finalmente tenía una amiga. ¿Porque me dejaste en tu vida tres años, para luego decirme que no confías en mí? Sabés que - me dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta, - dile a Bogo que no es buena idea tener a un hijo de dos depredadores como compañero de la hija de un depredador y una presa - y añadió susurrando:- Supongo que nunca tuve una oportunidad contigo.

Acabo de decirme eso y salió de mi casa. Yo me quedé helada. Al fin descubrí que era lo que pasaba por mi mente. Si era miedo, pero no de el en sí, sino de que me rechazara. Terror a que me dejara sola. Esa frase que dijo al final me confirmó lo que sentía por mi. Y yo solo arruiné nuestra amistad y futura relación por mis dudas. Tengo que buscarlo y decirle la verdad. Decirle que lo necesito, no sólo para encontrar a mis papás y a los suyos, lo necesito conmigo, lo necesito a mi lado.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Salí de la casa de Sara y me dirigí a ningún lado. No tenía un destino, sólo caminaba. En eso choque con alguien y caí al suelo.

-Disculpe, señorito Gray- me dijo una voz algo grave. Volteé a ver quien era y vi a un oso polar.

-No hay problema Raymond- le respondí, mientras me ayudó a levantarme.

-Jeff, hijo mío, que gusto en verte- me dijo una voz aguda, pero imponente. Era Mr. Big. -¿Pero que te pasa?

-Nada...

-Ven, quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí, vamos a mi casa.

Entramos a la limusina. Nadie quería decir nada hasta que llegamos a la mansión de Mr. Big. Bajé y Raymond me llevó al estudio de Mr. Big.

-Les pido privacidad - les dijo Mr. Big a sus guardaespaldas.- Los asuntos que tengo que tratar con el niño son algo entre el y yo.

-Mr. Big, ¿para que necesita hablar conmigo?- le pregunté.

-No me gusta verte triste- me respondió, para mi sorpresa. - Además, quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres.

-¿Como sabe que...?

-Hace dos noches mande mi limusina a recogerlos para hablar con ellos, pero...

-La limusina nunca llegó de regreso aquí.

-No si llegó, pero hasta ayer por la noche. Y la limo estaba llena de lodo en su parte inferior, como si hubieran ido a los bosques de las afueras de Zootopia. Además, había pelaje dentro.

-Bueno, ya se donde puedo encontrar a mis papás y a los de... - me entristecí al pensar en Sara.

-Esa zoneja te importa, ¿verdad?

-Me importaba.

-Sabes, se nota que te sigue importando. ¿Que ocurrió?- le conté a Mr. Big lo que había ocurrido hace un rato en la casa de Sara. Cuando acabé, Mr. Big sólo me sonreía.-Ya veo, creeme, ella no tenía miedo de ti-me quede viéndolo sorprendido,- tenía miedo de que la abandonaras. Eso se sumó al miedo a perder a sus padres y su mente se confundió y sacó que le ibas a hacer daño.

Me quedé pensando un momento en lo que Mr. Big me acababa de decir. Todo encajaba. Todo excepto mi actitud hacia Sara.

-Mr. Big, necesito su ayuda para reconciliarme con Sara.

-Cuenta conmigo, hijo.

-¿Y tiene alguna grabadora de bolsillo?

-Claro, pero sólo me quedan en forma de zanahoria.

-Peor es nada.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Han pasado un par de horas desde que Jeff se fue enojado conmigo. Tengo que salir a pedirle perdón, aunque se que no me perdonará. Por lo menos tengo que pedirle que me ayude.

Después de dos horas buscandolo, finalmente lo encontré, debajo de un puente. Estaba simplemente sentado ahí.

-Jeff - intenté llamar su atención. El simplemente se levantó y se metió a la oscuridad de debajo.- Jeff, por favor escuchame.

-Creo que ya dijiste demasiado, ¿no? - y me dio la espalda.

-Por favor, quiero encontrar a mis padres y a los tuyos, pero no lo conseguiré sin ti. Se que no me perdonarás, ni yo lo haría, se que te hice daño. Pero ayudame, y si quieres después odiame, porque fui egoísta y una pésima amiga. Y lo aceptaré, porque te alejarás sabiendo que tuviste razón desde el principio, soy solamente una torpe zoneja.

Me quedé unos segundos esperando su respuesta, cuando escuché mi voz repitiendo una y otra vez "soy solamente una torpe zoneja".

Volteé a verlo y me estaba sonriendo. Fui a abrazarlo y el no lo evitó, hasta me estaba acariciando las orejas.

-Ya Carnehorias, te perdono y te dejaré borrar esto en 48 horas. Pero dejame decirte que tu especie es muy sentimental.

-Y que me dices de ti, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarme hace rato. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas? Y... ¿porque llevas puesta la sudadera de zorro?

-Caminaba por ahí y me tope con Mr. Big, un cliente/amigo de mi papá. El me hizo ver que había cometido un error al dejarme llevar por las emociones del momento. Ah, y es que tenía frío.

-Ok, ¿y no investigaste algo de pura casualidad?

-No directamente. Cuando hablé con Mr. Big, me dijo que había mandado a su chofer por mis papás hace dos días, y que nunca llagaron con el. Pero apenas ayer por la noche su limo apareció.

Abracé más fuerte a Jeff. El realmente había conseguido una pista, mientras yo únicamente causé un gran contratiempo y estuve a punto de perder para siempre a mi amigo y al animal que amo.

-Serias un gran policía - le dije.

-Vaya insulto - me respondió, con una sonrisa. - Creo que debemos intentar averiguar a donde fueron.

-Vamos con Bogo para que nos permita ver las cámaras de tránsito.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Llegamos a la comisaría y fuimos directamente a la oficina del jefe Bogo. Se sorprendió de que fuéramos ese mismo día.

-Necesitamos ver las cámaras de tránsito - le dijo Sara.- Es relevante para el caso.

-Ok, pero haganlo desde mi computadora- dijo algo feliz, mientras tecleaba algo.- Listo, las cámaras de toda la ciudad. Voy a salir a la recepción, por si alguien viene conmigo, para dejarles el tiempo que necesiten.

-Gracias señor - le dijimos a la vez.

-Por cierto, hacen una linda pareja - concluyó cerrando la puerta y dejándonos sonrojados.

Comenzamos a buscar la cámara que está por mi casa. Cuando la encontramos, vimos como mis papás subían a la limo. Los seguimos por unas cuantas calles más y algunos animles detuvieron la limo. Dejaron inconsciente al chofer y abordaron el frente. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando la limo se detuvo en frente del Museo de Historia Natural de Zootopia. Luego, buscamos las cámaras de cerca de la casa de Sara. Pasó lo mismo. Y se detuvo en el Museo nuevamente.

-Todo apunta al Museo de Historia Natural - me dijo Sara.

-¿Por que ahí?- me lamente.- De todos los lugares de Zootopia tenía que ser ahí.

-¿Hay algo mal?

-En el Museo es donde siempre que estaba triste y no sabía que hacer era donde me escapaba para pensar y calmarme.

-No te preocupes - me dijo Sara, dándome un abrazo para que me tranquilizara.- Mira, vamos a descansar y disfrutar la tarde y mañana vamos a investigar ahí.

-Ok, pero avisale a Bogo que ya acabamos.

Bogo llegó a su oficina y nos despedimos de el, no sin antes decirle que mañana volvíamos por un poco más de apoyo.

Llegamos a la casa de Sara y ella fue a la cocina a traer algo para comer. Luego nos pasamos toda la tarde viendo Doctor Zoo y hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer mañana.

-Necesito saber que es verdad que me perdonaste- me dijo Sara de repente, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, acercándose a mí.

-Claro que si te perdoné de verdad - le dije, muy nervioso por lo que fuera a pasar. No quería perder a Sara por apurar las cosas, así que me alejé un poco de ella.- Sabes, Mr. Big también me dio una bolsa con un teléfono - le dije, para distraer su atención de mí,- supongo que es evidencia.

-¿Me lo muestras? Sabés qué, mejor mañana, que ya hay que ir a la cama.

Me puse más nervioso cuando me dijo eso. Se acercó a mí y nuestras narices se tocaron. No era un beso, pero lo tome como tal.

-¿Que te pasa? - le pregunté.- Estas actuando muy raro.

-¿No te gusta?- me respondió, poniendo cara triste y bajando sus orejas, lo que la hacía ver más tierna.- Creí que en verdad me querías.

-Claro que te quiero -le dije.- Sólo que no estoy seguro de que tu sientas lo mismo que yo sien...

Me interrumpió dándome un beso en el hocico. Me sorprendió su respuesta. Y claro que si, si le correspondí el beso.

-¿Eso te responde a tu pregunta? - me dijo al separarnos.-¿Aún crees que sólo soy una torpe zoneja?

-Eso lo dijiste tú- le dije, volviéndola a besar.- Además, vámonos ya a acostar, que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Claro, pero ¿no crees que falta algo?

-¿Qué falta?

-Aclarar qué somos.

-Somos un par de tontos que perdieron un día de investigación por trabas al corazón causadas por la falta de seguridad de afecto mutuo.

-Entonces ¿somos novios tontos?

No le contesté, sólo la volví a besar mientras la cargaba a la cama. La acoste, pero inmediatamente se levantó y se fue a su armario, supongo que a ponerse su piyama. Cuándo regresó, noté que estaba en ropa interior, pero traía puesta la sudadera de conejo.

-Toma- me dijo, pasandome la otra sudadera.- Pontela, que esta presa esta esperando a su depredador.

Me quité la camisa y los pantalones que traía y me puse la sudadera. Luego, me acosté a su lado.

-Te amo Jeff.

-Y yo a ti Sara.


	11. LLamada a los sentimientos

**_LLamada a los sentimientos_**

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Desperté abrazando a Jeff. No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos y en la misma cama, pero es la primera vez que lo hacíamos como pareja.

Intenté pararme, pero Jeff estaba abrazandome con algo de fuerza. Solo noté una cosa, que yo estaba desnuda, agitada y húmeda, y Jeff todavía tenía su ropa de dormir puesta.

-Despierta cola esponjada- le susurré al oído para despertarlo.

-En dos meses mamá -me respondió aun dormido.

-Que se escapa tu presa, levantate.

-Sara no te...- dijo, despertándose al fin. No creí que funcionara.-Buenos días, calenturienta.

-No me digas que...

-No, pero te la pasaste un buen rato gimiendo y moviéndote, aparte de que decías mi nombre en sueños- me volteó a ver, con una sonrisa, aunque su voz sonaba cansada.- No sabía que me amabas hasta ese extremo.

Bajé mi mirada de pena, pero Jeff levantó mi cara y me dio un beso. Luego se levantó y salió del cuarto. Yo aproveché para volver a ponerme mi ropa, que parece que me quité dormida.

Al salir de la habitación vi a Jeff acostado en el sillón. Parecía que no había dormido bien. Fui a la cocina a hacer algo para que desayunaramos. Luego, fui a despertarlo nuevamente.

-Ya despierta, depredador flojo -le dije, dándole un beso.

-Disculpame, pero no sabes lo que es intentar dormir al lado de una zoneja en celo.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que desayunar, que hay mucho que hacer.

-Ok, pero revisa esto- y me pasó el teléfono del que me habló antes. Me quedé sin palabras al verlo.- Y bien, ¿es relevante para la investigación?

-Claro que si, es el teléfono de mi...-el teléfono me interrumpió, pues empezó a sonar. Era mi tía Sofia.

Le pedí a Jeff que se fuera a bañar en lo que yo contestaba. Se fue, algo enojado conmigo y contesté.

-Hola herma...- comenzó a decir, pero corrigió al verme.- Hola Sara. ¿Como esta mi sobrina/casi-hermana hoy?

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, todo esta bien - intenté mentirle.

-¿Te acuerdas que soy la primer zorra psicóloga y, modestia aparte, la mejor que existe actualmente? No me puedes mentir tan fácilmente.

-Ok - le dije finalmente.- Lo que pasa es que mis papás desaparecieron desde hace dos días y los de Jeff desde hace tres y el Jefe Bogo nos pidió que los encontráramos.

-¿Quien es Jeff?-me preguntó. Yo solo intenté no pegarme a mi misma por hablar de más.-¿Es tu novio? Por tu sonrojo veo que si. Y... ¿de que especie es?

No sabía que responder. Sabía que si mentía diciéndole que no, Jeff no me perdonaría, además de que Sofia sabría que le mentí. Me quedé callada hasta que Jeff me salvó.

-Sara, ¿con quien hablas?- le hice una seña para que se acercará a ayudarme, pero no me di cuenta de que todavía no se había vestido completamente. Solo espero que Sofia no malpie...

-Sara, supongo que el es tu novio, pero ¿no crees que son demasiado chicos como para 'eso'?

-Disculpeme- le dijo Jeff a mi tía,- pero todavía no la marco. Además, ya ambos tenemos 15 años.

-Seguro al hablar- Sofia empezó a analizarlo y yo me ponía roja,- firme en sus palabras y cruza de lobo Ártico con zorro anaranjado... Sara, tienes muy buen gusto- me estaba poniendo más roja que un tomate bañado en sangre, sumergido en pintura roja bajo una luz roja, cuando Jeff me defendió.

-¿Y tu quién eres?

-Disculpame, soy Sofia Wilde, tía y casi hermana de Sara.

-¿Casi hermana?- me preguntó Jeff, confundido.

-Si, me encontré de casualidad con mi hermano cuando tenía 9. En ese entonces, ellos querían adoptarme, porque digamos que en el orfanato no estaba bien. Y cuando llegó el día, mi mamá apareció y me fui con ella. Y perdón por la pregunta, pero... ¿Si van a venir?

-Primero encontraremos a mis papás y a los de Jeff. Luego te aviso cuando vamos.

-Ok, y Sara. No lo lastimes, se ve que te quiere y que daría su vida por ti.

-Un poco tarde por el consejo, pero gracias. Te llamo luego.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Cuando Sara le colgó a su tía, yo todavía seguía pensando en lo que me dijo. Quiero decir, ¡me leyó completamente como si fuera un libro abierto!

-Mi tía no tiene mucho tacto que digamos al hablar con alguien de confianza - me dijo, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Si, bueno, es sólo que me sorprendió mucho que me describiera de esa manera tan... presisa.

-No necesité de mi tía para saber qué eres así.

-Gracias linda. ¿Nos vamos a la comisaría?

Le respondí que sí, y nos fuimos caminando de la mano hasta llegar. Sentía las miradas de algunos animales que nos veían pasar, pero no me importaban los demás. Solo me importa lo que Sara piense de mi.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Al entrar a la comisaría, Ben Garraza nos vio de la mano y se emocionó mucho. Ya saben como es.

-Jefecito - le habló Garraza a Bogo por el radio,- ya llegaron los chicos. Y, temo decirle que perdí.

Bogo bajo de su oficina lo más rápido que pudo. Vimos como Garraza le dio 5 zoodolares. Nos quedamos sin palabras al ver eso.

-Bien, Ben, chicos, pasen a mi oficina- nos dijo, algo feliz. Pasamos a su oficina y comenzó a decirnos:- Primero, lo que vieron afuera es una parte de la apuesta que hicimos Garraza y yo. Le aposté que antes de que resolvieran el caso se iban a hacer novios y Ben dijo que eso sucedería hasta después del caso.

-¿Y qué apostaron?- le pregunté.

-Los cinco zoodolares y además, si el ganaba, íbamos a cambiar lugares dos días. Pero si yo ganaba, le tenía que asignar una misión.

-Si jefe.

-Garraza, no te pongas así. Es más, creo que te va a encantar tu misión, tanto que yo mismo la quisiera- le pasó un folder azul, con las instrucciones de su misión. Ben lo miró incrédulo.- Si, aunque no te lo creas, te voy a reasignar como el nuevo guardaespaldas de Gazelle.

-Felicidades Ben- le dijimos Jeff y yo.

-¿Pero y la recepción, jefe?

-Tenemos a Koda, a Andrés y a Marta, la hija de Lobato- cundo dijo esos nombres me sobresalte.- Y si Sara, la Tropa Koopa decidió hacerse policías gracias a tus padres.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Estuvimos hablando con Bogo otro rato más. Le entregue la bolsa con pelo, para que nos dijeran de quien es. Esperamos otra media hora antes de que nos dieran el resultado.

-Chicos, el pelaje es de zorro anaranjado- nos dijo, leyendo el reporte de resultados.- Más específicamente de dos zorros. Nick Wilde y Guideon Gray.

-Gracias jefe - le dijo Sara antes de salir.- Tenemos algunas pistas que nos esperan por ahí.

-Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen - nos advirtió Bogo, aunque sonó más como un consejo.- Al no ser oficiales pueden tener problemas con algunos métodos para obtener información.

Salimos de la comisaría y tomamos rumbo hacia el museo. Íbamos platicando sobre el caso, cuando Sara me dijo que escuchó que alguien gritó qué le ayudarán.

Volteé a todos lados y no veía a quien gritó. Luego, note que había un grupo de carneros rodeando a una oveja. Parecía que le estaban haciendo algo malo.

-Jeff - me dijo Sara,- no hagas nada tonto.

-No soporto ver animales que maltratan a otros animales sólo porque son más grandes- le respondí.

Entonces me acerqué a defender a la oveja. Me preparé mentalmente por si tenía que pelear, pero sorprendentemente se alejaron riéndose.

Sara y yo nos acercamos a la oveja para ayudarle a que se pusiera en pie. Al pararse, nos abrazó a ambos y no paraba de agradecernos.

-No fue nada - le dije.- A propósito, ¿como te llamas?

-Abril. Mi nombre es Abril Bell...

-Mucho gusto- le dijo Sara.- Ten cuidado en el futuro. Si no te importa, nos tenemos que retirar.

-Ok, ¿los veré mañana en la comisaría?- nos quedamos helados al oír eso. Esta oveja se me hace cada vez más rara.- Quiero decir... ¿me acompañarían mañana a la comisaría a denunciar a esos vándalos?

-Si- le respondió Sara.- Hasta mañana. Nos vemos en la plaza de enfrente de la comisaría.

Y me agarró de la pata hasta que llegamos a su casa, dejando a Abril sola.

 ** _Narra Abril_**

No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer. No me siento cómoda con esto.

-¿Infiltración completa?- me pregunta mi "mamá", al subirme al carro.

-Supongo que si- le respondí sin ganas.

-Bien, mañana vamos a saber dónde atacarlos. Y Abril, mejora tu actitud hacia mi si no quieres que te de el collar que te puede matar.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Llegamos a mi casa y la verdad, estaba algo enojada con Jeff por defender a esa oveja.

Fue a preparar la cena, mientras yo intentaba calmarme. La verdad no lo niego, me sentí celosa de esa oveja, Paulina me parece.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, fui al baño a lavarme los dientes. Cuando salí fui directo al cuarto, entre y cerré la puerta con seguro. Ahí dentro estaba Jeff, hecho bolita en el piso. Cuándo escuchó que cerré la puerta, se volteo para verme.

-Entraste a la escena del crimen- me dijo sonriendo.- Creo que hoy me comeré a una zoneja.

Me puse nerviosa. Me imaginaba a que se refería Jeff. Y la verdad, ya lo esperaba. Creo que sigo un poco en celo.

-No me dejes esperando- le dije, besándolo y tirándolo a la cama.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó, con una sonrisa picara.

-Para ser 'marcada', si es por ti, siempre.

Y habiendo dicho yo esto, comenzamos a desvestirnos entre nosotros. Habiendo quedado completamente desnudos, Jeff comenzó a besarme todo el cuerpo. Cuando llegó a mi vagina, se detuvo. Le iba a reclamar cuando me besó y sentí que me estaba masajeando la entrepierna. Volvió a bajar ahí y se puso a lamerme.

-Que bien sabes - me dijo cuando me corrí en el.- Lista para el round 2.

Al responderle que si, comenzó lo bueno. Al sentir como su pene entró en mi, solté un gemido. Para no entrar en detalles, al fin lo conseguí. Conseguí ser marcada por Jeff. Ahora se que soy de Jeff y de nadie más.

 ** _Narra ???_**

Esta chica, Abril me desespera. Siento que sospecha de mi. No se como la verdadera Dawn Bellwether consiguió el puesto de vicealcaldeza, siendo tan amable.

Mi venganza contra ese zorro esta por cumplirse. No puedo creer que me haya rechazado por esa perra. Me voy a encargar se que su hijo sufra por lo que el me hizo, aunque sea lo último que haga.


	12. No preguntes y no te ocultaré la verdad

**_No preguntes y no te ocultaré la verdad_**

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Desperté y no vi a Jeff junto a mi. Me puse a pensar que lo de anoche sólo fue otro de mis sueños húmedos, cuando escuché que alguien preparaba algo en la cocina. Me paré y me vi completamente desnuda.

-Veo que ya despertaste Peluda Durmiente- me dijo, entrando a la habitación con una mesita para la cama. Me apene de que me viera así y me cubrí con la cobija.- No te apures, no creo que tengas algo que no haya visto ayer.

Me dio un beso y me puse a desayunar unos huevos con jamón y un jugo de piña que preparó Jeff. Luego me metí a bañar mientras Jeff desayunaba algo.

Salí ya vestida y vi que Jeff estaba sentado en el sillón, pensando. Me acerqué hasta el intentando no hacer ningún ruido, para asustarlo.

-¿En que piensas?- le dije de pronto, lo que hizo que se fuera del sillón directamente hacia el suelo.

-Si vas a hacer esto cada vez que me veas así- me dijo, algo enojado,- me van a dar más infartos que el número de hermanos que tiene tu mamá.

-Eso no tiene sentido - le dije riendo.

-Entonces por que te ríes. Además, sabes que me gusta pensar.

-Bueno, volviendo a mi pregunta... ¿en que piensas?

-Pienso en...- noté una especie de duda en su voz- en Abril- lo miré enojada.- Quiero decir, ¿no es extraño el hecho de que los que la molestaban ayer se hayan ido así nomas, sin pelear? Porque no parecían asustados.

-La verdad, tienes razón. Tal vez sepa algo de lo de nuestros papás.

-Posiblemente amor. Además hay algo en ella que me suena... ¿Recuerdas su nombre completo?

-Recuerdo que lo estaba diciendo cuando la interrumpí. Decía que era Abril Bell.

-No creo que Bell sea su apellido. Creo que es la primera parte de él. Pero hay muchas oveja en Zootopia, como para dar con una llamada Bell.

-¡La vicealcaldesa!- grité de pronto.

-¿Dawn Bellwether?- me preguntó.- Pero si es un amor... o por lo menos lo era antes de ser vicealcaldesa.

-Tal vez- le respondí, dándole otro beso.- Creo que ya hicimos demasiadas conspiraciones por hoy, deberíamos ir con Bogo.

-Si, y deberíamos dejar de ver tanto Sheeplock.

-Pero si sólo son 9 episodios en total.

-Peliculas querrás decir, que dura como 2 horas cada episodio.

Jeff tuvo que darme otro beso para que dejara de discutir y nos pudiéramos ir a la comisaría.

 ** _Narra Abril_**

Iba caminando hacia la comisaría para encontrarme con Sara y Jeff. Me siento mal por lo que estoy haciendo. Quiero ayudarlos, pero me está vigilando.

De pronto, escuché una especie de llanto. Busque con la mirada el origen del mismo y vi a un zorro hecho bolita.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté.

-Alejate de mi- me respondió, con la voz temblorosa.- No te das cuenta de que te puedo hacer daño. Soy un zorro y sólo sirvo para dañar.

-No me creo eso ¿sabes?- le dije. Luego me acerqué a el y le di un abrazo, para que se tranquilizara. El se quería alejar al principio, pero después, correspondió mi abrazo y seguía llorando.

-Soy Víctor - me dijo cuándo se calmó.

-Mi nombre es Abril - le dije.-Tengo 15, ¿cual es tu edad?

-Igual, 15- me respondió, algo nervioso. - Y si te soy honesto, eres la primera que no me trata mal por ser un zorro, y eso que ya paso el tiempo desde que hay un oficial de policía zorro, a algunos nos siguen tratando como basura.

Lo vi completamente por primera vez. Era un zorro con un color de pelaje casi completamente gris, con unas líneas y manchas naranjas en la cola y espalda. Y sus ojos, sus lindos ojos, eran cafés.

-Abril... Abril... ¡Abril! ¡ALGODÓN!- me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Como me dijiste?- le pregunté, aparentando estar enojada, aunque por dentro me gustó mucho el como me dijo.

-Lo siento- me dijo, pegándose en la frente con la pata.- Si te molestó, lo siento y me retiro.

-No me molestó - le dije, evitando que se fuera.- Pero porque me dijiste así, ¿por mi lana?- Víctor bajó la cabeza apenado.- No importa. Acompañame, te quiero presentar a alguien.

Le dije y me siguió. Llegamos rápidamente a la comisaría y vi a Jeff y a Sara sentados en una banca en el parque. Me acerqué hasta ellos con Víctor siguiendome.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Estaba sentado leyendo un papel que un zorro me había arrojado. Sólo le vi la cola, pero estoy seguro de que lo reconoceré si lo veo de nuevo.

-"Los detalles pequeños cuentan. Los accesorios no son lo que aparentan. Alguien la utiliza. Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos."- leyó Sara.- ¿Qué significaran estas raras palabras?

-Ni idea- le dije. Luego, volteé hacia la comandancia y vi que venía Abril, junto con un zorro.- Pero creo que alguien nos las puede explicar - añadí, señalando hacia los que venían.

-Chicos- nos dijo Abril, cuando llegó con nosotros,- les presento a Víctor.

El zorro se acercó tímidamente a nosotros. Inmediatamente lo reconocí como el que me arrojó el papel. Parecía bastante nervioso.

-Yo... - me dijo, con la voz temblorosa,- lo siento por darte con el papel. Lo arroje al bote de basura al lado tuyo, pero no le di. Lo siento por el inconveniente.

-No hay problema- le dije.- ¿Pero que significa?

-Es sólo algo que escribí- me explicó.

-Ok, por cierto - le dije,- soy Jeff Gray Snout.

-¿Eres el hijo del zorro pastelero?- me preguntó.- Porque siempre que voy me regala un pastelillo, y no lo he visto en unos días.

-Si, es que desaparecieron mis papás- le expliqué,-junto con los padres de Sara.

-Eres la hija de Nick Wilde y de Judy Hopps ¿verdad?- le preguntó, después de analizarla.- Dejame decirte que tu papá es mi héroe. Digo, por ser el primer zorro policía.

-¿Porque estabas llorando cuando te encontré?- preguntó Abril de pronto.

-Es que unas presas me estaban molestando- nos explicó.- Estaba tranquilo escribiendo ese papel y llegaron a insultarme por ser un zorro y por estar en un orfanato...

-Perdon- le dijo Pau,- no quise que te sintieras mal.

-Tenia que sacarlo de todas formas ¿no?- le respondió Víctor, con una sonrisa.- Gracias por preguntar.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Sara al fin,- creo que es hora de entrar.

-Yo ya me voy- dijo Víctor, algo triste.

-Claro que no- le dije,- tu vienes con nosotros. Además -le dije susurrando, para que sólo el me oyera,- necesito a otro macho cerca, ya sabes, para hablar.

-¿Se podrían adelantar?- les preguntó Víctor a las chicas.- Tengo algo privado que hablar con Jeff.

-Ok- dijeron al unísono y se fueron.

-Entonces... ¿zorro con lobo?- me preguntó.- creo que tienes mayor parte de zorro, porque marcaste a Sara y estoy seguro de que los lobos no marcan a las hembras.

-¿Como lo sabes?- le pregunté sonrojado.

-Aparte de esta- me respondió, señalando su nariz,- estabas todo el tiempo abrazándola, hasta que te diste cuenta de que estaba oliendo a Sara desde donde estaba, te tranquilizaste.

Terminamos de hablar y nos acercamos con Sara y Abril. Había escuchado de mi papá que cuando dos zorros crean un vínculo de amistad, se transforma inmediatamente en uno de hermandad. No creía que eso pasara conmigo, ya que también soy parte lobo, pero Víctor me mostró que si.

 ** _Narra Víctor_**

Llegamos con las chicas riéndonos. Se podría decir que Jeff y yo ya somos "hermanos".

-¿Tan rápido se llevan bien?- nos preguntó Abril.

-Cosas de zorros - le respondimos a la vez. Abril no entendía, pero se que Sara si, por ser la hija de un zorro.

-Bueno, Jeff y yo vamos con el jefe Bogo-nos dijo Sara,- mientras ustedes dos se van a platicar por ahí.

-Ok- dije algo decepcionado, pero Jeff me acercó a él y me explicó la idea.

-Verás, creo que tu nota es importante para nuestra investigación - me dijo. Yo solo me quedé extrañado.- Creo que alguien está usando a Abril para acercarse a Sara y a mí.

-¿Pero porque confías en mí?- le pregunté, confundido.

-Un zorro no le puede mentir a un hermano zorbo- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿De que necesitas que hablé con ella?- le pregunté.

-De los planes de quien la utiliza- me respondió,- pero necesito su collar. Creo que es un micrófono y podemos tenderle una trampa a quien este detrás de esto. Regresemos con ellas.

Volvimos con las chicas y Jeff intentó hacer que Abril le prestara el collar, sin éxito, así que tuve que usar mis habilidades persuasivas para que me lo diera, luego Jeff y Sara se fueron a la oficina de Bogo, y yo me quedé con Abril a explicarle el plan de Jeff.

-La verdad no se que quiere hacer mi "mamá" - me dijo.- Últimamente no ha parado de hablar de los aulladores y de vengarse de ese zorro.

La abracé, pues parecía que iba a llorar. Ella no me detuvo, a pesar de que dicen que no debes tocar la lana de una oveja, me dejó acariciarla en la cabeza. Se sentía tan suave. Quiero protegerla, cuidarla, que nada malo le pase. Incluso, creo que está oveja, que no me vio como un zorro traidor, me gusta.

-Gracias Víctor - me dijo.- Gracias por entenderme.

-No, gracias a ti, por confiar en mí.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Entramos a la oficina de Bogo y pusimos el collar en la mesa, para poder hacer nuestra trampa.

-Jefe Bogo - le dijo Sara,- todo indica al Museo de Historia Natural de Zootopia. Jeff y yo queremos ir a investigar ahí hoy.

-Si -apoye a Sara,- creo que después de esto, encontraremos a nuestros papás, solo necesitamos saber que tiene que ver el Museo en esto.

-Ok - nos dijo Bogo- ¿necesitan apoyo policíaco?

-No - le dije, guiñándole el ojo, porque creo que el collar sólo es micrófono.

-Entendido - me dijo, guiñandome el ojo para que yo supiera que había captado.- Bueno, vayan con cuidado.

 ** _Narra ???_**

No puedo creer que son tan tontos para hablar de su plan frente a esa mocosa. Esto será más fácil de lo que creía.

-Chicos, preparense, nos vamos de cacería.

-¿No quiere seguir escuchando, jefa?

-No hace falta. Esos dos ya me dijeron donde van a estar. Preparen los aulladores salvajes y los aulladores de control. Y destruyan el collar.

-Pero...

-El collar hace un ruido, y ella sabe qué hacer en ese caso.

-Ok, jefa.

-Gray, eres todo mío. Y vas a sufrir las consecuencias de lo que tú padre me hizo.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

De repente, el collar comenzó a sonar. Jeff, instintivamente, lo puso en el suelo y colocó el bote de basura boca abajo sobre él. Cuando se dejó de escuchar el sonido, el bote tembló. Jeff lo destapó y vio el collar destruido.

-Buenos reflejos Gray- le dijo el jefe Bogo.- Sara, tienes un muy buen novio.

Entraron alterados Abril y Víctor. Abril nos contó todo lo que sabía, y Víctor nos contó el plan que se le había ocurrido.

-Jefe Bogo- se dirigió Víctor al búfalo,- ¿el antídoto de aulladores es efectivo en todo tipo de drogas hechas con _midnicampum_?

-Si- le respondió, y nos dio cuatro antídotos, por si acaso.-Chicos, tengan cuidado. Entraremos cuando hagan que confiese sus crímenes.

Asentimos y los cuatro nos dirigimos al Museo, para al fin desenmascarar al secuestrador. Llegamos luego de media hora caminando, más otra hora que nos tardamos por ir a comer algo.


	13. Silencio en el museo

**_Silencio en el museo_**

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Cuando llegamos al Museo, no había nadie. Eso era normal, pues estaba en reparación. Pero el silencio dentro se sentía literalmente como: "la calma antes de la tormenta".

Nos acercamos a la exhibición sumergida, que representaba un bosque. De inmediato me acordé del sueño por el cual me asuste de mi novio. Estábamos intentando examinar el fondo cuando alguien nos empujo.

Caímos Jeff, Abril y yo, pero dejaron a Víctor arriba. Volteé a buscarlo y vi que estaba amarrado con una soga gruesa, y que detrás de él estaba alguien parado.

–Veo que encontraron mi infiltrada– nos dijo esa voz, voz que se me hacía conocida.

Entonces salió de la sombra y vimos que era Dawn Bellwether, la vicealcaldesa. Abril estaba a punto de gritarle, cuando se empezó a quitar la piel, y de ese disfraz, salió una oveja negra.

–¡Elly!– le grité.– ¿Fuiste tu todo el tiempo?

–Claro que no – me dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.– pero les puedo contar todo.

–¡Mi mamá era tu amiga!– le grité, cada vez más molesta.

–Sabes Jeff– habló, ignorándome por completo,– mi plan original era hacer que tu vivieras lo que tú papá no quiso conmigo...

–Porque tu lo rechazaste – le dijo Jeff, aparentando estar calmado.– Así que si mi papá se casó con mi mamá después de que lo rechazaras dos veces, es tu culpa...

–Tu callate zorbo estúpido – le interrumpió – no se que le vio a esa perra tu padre.

–¡No le digas así a mi mamá!– le gritó Jeff, visiblemente enojado.– Si querías quedarte con mi papá... ¿Porque también lo hiciste desaparecer? ¿Y a los papás de Sara?

–Lo primera ya te la había respondido antes – le dijo, con una sonrisa a Jeff– y la segunda es porqué como sabia que mi amiga y su esposo zorro eran los mejores oficiales de Zootopia, podían meterse en mis planes– dijo esa maldita oveja.– Y como te decía, originalmente iba a ser que seas mi pareja, pero me trajiste un zorrito, muy lindo por cierto, para eso. Despidanse de su amigo, que ustedes ya no verán la luz del sol nunca más...

Jeff, Víctor y yo estábamos con los nervios de punta, pero parecía que Abril se mantenía calmada.

–¿Y que hiciste con mi mamá?– le preguntó Abril a Elly, aparentando estar calmada.

–Pregúntale tu misma– le respondió, señalando hacia atrás de nosotros. Volteamos a la vez y vimos a Dawn Bellwether amarrada a un poste, detrás de una jaula.– Liberenla de la jaula, para que muera junto a su hija, pero antes... – Elly sacó un arma y le metió un proyectil rosado, luego le apuntó a Víctor y disparó,– les presento a mi novio.

Veíamos como Víctor se retorcía en el piso, parecía que intentaba luchar contra lo que le disparó.

–Lindos ¿no?– nos preguntó.– Aulladores de control, sirven para que a quien le dispares sea tu esclavo. Hará todo lo que le pidas.

–¡Eres una maldita!– gritó Abril, rompiendo el silencio que teníamos.– Nadie te da el derecho a convertir a un zorro en esclavo.

–El vulpino te gusta ¿verdad?– le dijo a Abril, con una sonrisa siniestra,– pues lamento decirte que ahora es mío. Vamos, ven a darle un besito a tu dueña, zorro.

Todos vimos como sorprendentemente Víctor le obedeció. Besó a esa maldita oveja, pero parecía un beso obligado. Fui a consolar a Abril, que estaba destrozada por la acción de Víctor, aunque haya sido obligado.

–Ok, me despido de ustedes– nos dijo, después de separarse de Víctor.– Zorro, dispararle el aullador salvaje a Gray– le dijo a Víctor, pasándole el arma con la cual él mismo había sido transformado en un esclavo.

Ví como abrió la recámara y metió un proyectil morado dentro. Cerró la recámara del arma y le apuntó a Jeff. Noté como la mirada de ambos se conectó por un instante, y como Víctor le guiño el ojo a Jeff, para después dispararle.

–¡JEFF!– grite, corriendo hacia él. El solamente se revolcaba en el piso.– Lucha, se que puedes.

–No lo puede evitar, ¿o sí?– me dijo Elly, con un tono burlón.– Quiero decir, es un depredador. Creeme, dudé en sí disparate a ti o a ese zorbo los aulladores. El ganó por ser doble depredador.

–Sara...– me dijo Jeff, susurrando,– casi tenemos la confesión. Actúa como que te estoy persiguiendo hasta llegar abajo de ella.

–¿Pero cómo estás bien?

–Lo que me disparó Víctor fue una mora. Ahora, corre...– me dijo, empezando a gruñirme.

Corrí de su lado, pero me tropecé con una raíz. El me seguía de cerca, mostrándome los dientes y acercándose poco a poco. Continúe arrastrándome hacia atrás hasta que topé con la orilla de la exposición. Sólo quedaba que Jeff hiciera su parte, saltar sobre mi, fingiendo atacarme.

–Imaginate las noticias – dijo Elly alegre.– "Zorbo salvaje ataca a zoneja en el Museo de Historia Natural". Nadie más va a querer tener abominaciones como ustedes.

–Entonces sólo es miedo, ¿verdad?– le grité,– no resultará.

–Zoneja estúpida, el miedo siempre funciona– la volteé a ver de nuevo, estaba sonriendo, viendo la escena.– Adiós, zoneja de pacotilla.

Jeff saltó sobre mi, y agarró mi cuello con su hocico, intentando no apretarmelo. Solté un grito, para que pareciera real.

–Sangre, mucha sangre y muerte...– añadí, después del grito, haciendome la muerta.

–Cariño, creo que sobreactuaste– me dijo Jeff, poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a pararme.– Además, ya dijo todo. Me oíste lengua larga, dijiste todo a la perfección.

–¿Pero cómo demonios?

–Pregúntale a él – dijimos Jeff y yo a la vez, señalando a Víctor.

–Solo digamos que tengo el antídoto debajo de la lengua, y lo que le disparé a Jeff era una mora.

–Saben que– nos dijo con su sonrisa burlona,– no creo que la policía le crea a cuatro adolescentes, los cuales, se podría decir que tres de ellos son zorros. Además, es mi palabra contra la suya.

–Ups– le respondí, sacando la grabadora de zanahoria, con una sonrisa.– De hecho, es tu palabra contra la tuya. Es una treta, tesoro.

En eso, vi como entró el jefe Bogo, con varios oficiales más a arrestar a Elly. Nos ayudaron a salir de la exhibición y se llevaron a la vicealcaldesa a una ambulancia, pues llevaba como un mes y medio encerrada ahí, con comida y agua racionadas.

 ** _Narra Víctor_**

Veía cómo Jeff y Sara se abrazaban, también, como Abril abrazaba a su mamá en la ambulancia. Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Estaba por irme sigilosamente, cuando sentí que alguien agarró mi cola. Era Abril.

–Acompañame– me dijo. Yo la seguí y fuimos con su mamá.– Mi mamá tiene algo que decirte.

Abril se fue, dejándome sólo con su mamá, la cual me abrazó.

–Gracias por salvarme– me dijo.– Y gracias por ayudar a mi hija.

–En realidad, yo no hice nada – le expliqué.– Apenas hoy conocí a su hija y...

–¿Entonces porque la ayudaste?– me quedé un momento pensando en la respuesta.– Creeme, yo si lo sé. No nací ayer. Se nota que Abril te atrapó.

–No se a que se refiere – le dije sonrojado.

–Creeme Abril siente lo mismo por ti.

 ** _Narra Abril_**

Estaba escuchando lo que mi mamá le decía a Víctor, y estaba muy roja.

–Chicos, vengan los cuatro – nos habló el jefe Bogo.– Atraparon a la secuestradora, aunque no dijo donde los tiene.

–Creo que yo se en donde – dijo Jeff. Lo vímos sorprendidos.– Verá, los secuestraron en una limusina, propiedad de Mr. Big. Me topé con el y me platicó que le habían regresado la limusina llena de barro, como si hubieran ido a los bosques entre Zootopia y BunnyBorrow.

–Muy bien Jeff– le dijo Bogo.– Ya es algo tarde, asi que vayan a descansar. Mañana encontráremos a sus padres.

Víctor estaba por irse por ahí y yo con mi mamá a la ambulancia, cuando Sara nos habló.

–¿No quieren venir con nosotros?– nos preguntó.– Acepten, que sin ustedes no hubiéramos podido atrapar a Elly.

–Vamos– nos dijo Jeff,– que no mordemos.

–No quiero ser una molestia–les contestamos Víctor y yo a la vez.

–Son una molestia al no aceptar– nos dijo Sara, para que por fin aceptáramos.

Fuimos a casa de Sara y Jeff y Víctor fueron a la cocina, supongo que a preparar algo para cenar, así que me quedé sola con Sara.

–¿Porque Jeff actuaba como si te estuviera protegiendo cuando llegué con Víctor?– le pregunté, para romper el silencio.

–Cosas de zorros– me dijo. La mire para ver si me iba a decir más.– Lo que sucede es que cuando un zorro macho encuentra a la hembra con la que quiere pasar el resto de su vida, la 'marca', para que otros zorros no se le acerquen.

–¿Y porqué después se llevaban tan bien como si se conocieran de toda la vida?

–Porque crearon un vínculo de amistad. Y ese tipo de vínculos, en los zorros, se hacen muy fuertes.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Víctor y yo llevamos lo que habíamos hecho de cenar al comedor: ensalada de frutas tropicales.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con uno que otro chiste malo. La verdad, apenas conocíamos a esa oveja y a ese zorro, y ya éramos amigos. Además, veo una conexión entre Víctor y Abril.

–Creo que es hora de dormir– dijo Sara.– Si quieren pueden dormir en mi habitación. Jeff y yo dormiremos en la de mis papás.

Guíe a Víctor y a Abril a la habitación y los deje solos. No sin antes recordarles que no se durmieran tarde por 'jugar', por que mañana íbamos a ir a buscar a cuatro animales desaparecidos. Mi comentario los dejo sonrojados.

Entre a la habitación, donde Sara me esperaba algo descubierta.

–Alguien sigue en celo– le dije. Ella simplemente hizo carita de coneja regañada.– No me mires así, que me va a dar un coma diabético de lo tierna que te vez.

–No me digas tierna– me dijo enojada.– Creo que tu más que nadie debe saber que no le puedes decir tierno a un conejo.

–Pero tú no eres una coneja mi amor, ni mucho menos– le dije, dándole un beso.– Eres mi zoneja.– Luego nos dejamos llevar al round tres.

 ** _Narra Víctor_**

–Tu duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo– le dije a Abril.

–Yo creo que no– me respondió, acercándose a mi, al punto en que estábamos a nada de besarnos. Contra mi voluntad, me separé de ella.

–Abril, no es correcto que me haya enamorado de ti.

–¿Lo dices por que yo soy una presa y tu eres un depredador?

–No, quiero decir... Eres la hija de la vicealcaldesa y yo soy solo un zorro que vive como vagabundo.

–Sabes, eso no me importa – me dijo, para luego besarnos apasionadamente.–Se que quieres marcarme– me le quedé viendo.– Sara me comentó eso de los zorros.

–¿Segura?– le pregunté.– Qué después ya no hay marcha atrás.

–Completamente segura. Te amo, cola esponjosa.

–Y yo a ti, algodón de azúcar.


	14. El bosque de los vivos

**_El bosque de los vivos_**

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Desperté antes que Sara. Estoy seguro de que Abril fue marcada anoche, por lo que creo que el cuarto de Sara ha de estar algo desordenado.

Me metí a bañar en lo que se despertaban los demás. Cuando salí, Sara y Abril estaban en la cocina y Víctor limpiaba el cuarto en el que se habían quedado el y Abril.

Desayunamos y nos salimos para ir directamente a la comisaría, donde el jefe Bogo nos esperaba.

–Tengan estas– nos dijo, dándonos una pistola a cada uno. Sara y yo lo vimos aterrados.– Tienen dardos con el antídoto para aulladores, por si acaso. Los llevaré hasta el bosque y los esperaré ahi.

Eso nos tranquilizó un poco. Subimos al auto donde Bogo nos esperaba. Tras media hora de viaje, llegamos al bosque.

–El antídoto que tienen esa armas es de efecto casi instantáneo– nos explicó Bogo.– Pero aún así, tengan mucho cuidado, sobretodo ustedes dos – señaló a Abril y a Víctor.– Quizás a Sara y a Jeff los reconozcan por su olor, pero a ustedes no.

–Sara, Jeff– nos dijo Víctor, al adentrarnos en el bosque,– con todo respeto, pero la búsqueda terminó.

–¿A que te refieres?– le pregunté.

–Miren esas huellas– nos dijo, señalando al piso.– Son de lobo.

–¡Son de mi mamá!– grité emocionado.– Seguro que si las seguimos los encontramos.

–O sólo a ella– alcance a escuchar a Abril susurar.

–Estoy segura de que los cuatro están bien– me dijo Sara.– No creo que nada malo les haya pasado.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Me siento muy nerviosa. Se podría decir que estoy cazando a mis papás y a los de Jeff. Se que la idea de que sean salvajes es la que explica el porqué no volvieron a Zootopia, pero si es así, también es muy probable que sólo la mamá de Jeff siga viva.

–Los encontráremos – nos dijo Víctor, para animarnos a Jeff y a mí.– Me oyeron chicos. Se que los encontráremos.

–¡Miren por allá!– gritó Abril, señalando hacia unos árboles. Volteamos a ver que había y vimos a un zorro a cuatro patas, con lo que parecía un uniforme de policía.

–¡Es mi papá!– grité, para luego correr hacia él.

–¡Espera Sara!– alcance a oír gritar a Jeff.

Demasiado tarde. El ya me veía como si yo fuera su presa. Se acercaba a mi, mostrando sus dientes. Me paralice del miedo de ver así a mi papá. Entonces, después de olfatear el aire, se alejó corriendo.

–¡Hay que seguirlo!– les dije a los otros.– Estoy segura de que nos guiará a donde se han estado escondiendo.

 ** _Narra Víctor_**

Luego de un rato de caminar por el bosque, siguiendo al oficial Wilde, llegamos a un claro.

Ahí vimos como se acercó a un tipo de cueva. Entró y pocos minutos después, salió. Detrás de él, salio la mamá de Sara.

Se acercaron a nosotros y se sentaron. Sara fue a abrazarlos. Jeff se acercó también, supongo que para darles el antídoto.

Vi como les inyectó a ambos, zorro y coneja, un líquido, entre morado y violeta. Luego de que el líquido entrara a su sistema, al parecer se durmieron.

Cuando Abril y yo nos acercamos a ellos, despertaron sobresaltados y miraron a su alrededor.

–Hola hija– le dijeron a Sara mientras la abrazaban.– Hola Jeff, ¿como estás?– luego, voltearon a verme a mí y a Abril.– ¿Quienes son ellos?

–Ellos nos ayudaron a encontrarlos– les respondió Sara.–El zorro se llama Víctor y la oveja se llama Abril.

–Mucho gusto y gracias – nos dijo la mamá de Sara.

–Bueno, basta de charlas– dijo el papá de Sara,– que todavía falta encontrar a los papás de Jeff. Y de seguro será peligroso, sobre todo por tu mamá, que es una loba.

 ** _Narra Abril_**

Me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba con el último comentario del oficial Nick. Eso era seguro, no sabíamos si estábamos a salvo.

Creo que Víctor notó que no me sentía muy bien que digamos, pues vino hacia mi y me dio un abrazo, que me tranquilizó un poco.

–Gracias Víctor – le dije.

–Le prometí a tu mamá que te protegería y eso haré – le respondió con convicción y algo sonrojado.– Además, no me perdonaría si algo te llega a pasar.

Me sonrojé y lo abracé más fuerte después de ese comentario suyo. Luego, Jeff me separó de Víctor y ambos fueron a hablar con Nick. Sara y su mamá se acercaron conmigo.

–Se nota que son el uno para el otro– me dijo la oficial Judy.– ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan de conocerse?

–Literalmente un día – le respondí, algo sonrojada y apenada.

–Un día y ya te marcó– me dijo, me puse aún más roja.– Por lo menos ustedes ya son pareja. La señorita Wilde aquí presente y el joven Gray llevan tres años de conocerse y aún no han dado el paso.

–¡Mamá!– le dijo Sara, sonrojada.– Ya lo dimos.

–Dime que no te ha marcado... –Sara intentó hacerse la que no sabía nada.– Voy a matar a ese lobo– dijo al fin, al no obtener respuesta alguna de Sara.

–¡No!– le dijo al fin.– Si me marcó, pero porque yo prácticamente lo obligue a hacerlo.

–¿Y porque señorita?– le preguntó, sonaba molesta, pero parecía que en realidad estaba feliz.

–Porque me sentí celosa de ella– dijo señalándome a mi.– Es una larga historia.

–Y en este momento no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder– les dije.–¿Recuerdan que aún hay dos mamíferos que encontrar?

–¡Oficial Hopps!– sonó el radio de Judy, con la voz de Nick.– Solicitamos refuerzos.

–¿Que pasó Nick?

–Encontramos a Karina, ya le pusimos el antídoto, pero Guideon atacó al zorrito, lo mordió de la pierna y no lo suelta. Además, ya no tenemos antídoto.

Se me achicó el corazón al oír eso. No dudé ni un segundo y corrí hacia donde se habían ido los chicos hace un momento a salvar a mi zorro.

Llegué al lugar donde estaban Jeff y Nick, y más al frente vi a Víctor ser atacado por el papá de Jeff. Fui sin miedo a llamar la atención del zorro mayor para que dejara en paz a mi zorrito.

Funcionó. Ahora, el papá de Jeff se empezó a acercar a mi, soltando a Víctor. Ahora solo tenía que ser rápida para inyectarle el antídoto, antes de que me atacara. Vi de reojo como Víctor se paraba a duras penas y mordió la cola de Guideon, para que me dejara en paz. Se volteó nuevamente hacia el y aproveché para correr a inyectarlo, antes de que atacara otra vez a mi zorro.

 ** _Narra Nick_**

Cargué a Víctor hasta donde los chicos me dijeron que estaba el jefe Bogo esperándolos.

Guideon venía atrás de mi, apenado y triste por lo que había hecho. Al vernos, Bogo se alegró y se acercó a saludar, pero al ver a Víctor herido, lo cargo y fuimos corriendo al auto. Nos subimos todos rápidamente y Bogo puso dirección al hospital de Zootopia.

–El chico se pondrá bien– le dije a Guideon, para intentar calmarlo. El solo me sonrió. Se notaba a leguas que no quería que nada le pasara al chico.

–Es que lo conozco– me explicó.– Digo, se que el vive en un orfanato. No tiene familia ni nadie que se encargue de ver por su salud. Se podría decir que esta solo contra el mundo.

–Papá– le habló Jeff a Guideon,– recuerda que no eras tú cuando esto pasó.

–Si Guid– le dije.– Además es un zorro. ¿Recuerdas que los zorros nos recuperamos rápidamente de las heridas?

Llegamos al hospital y se bajaron Guideon, Karina y Abril para llevar a Víctor a que lo atendieran.

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Después de que atendieran a a Víctor, el jefe Bogo nos llevó a mi, a Nick, a Sara y a Jeff a la comandancia.

–Jefe, ¿nos puede explicar que pasó? – le pidió Nick.

–Lo haría, pero quienes deben de hacerlo son los chicos.

Sara y Jeff nos dijeron todo lo que habían vivido para encontrarnos. Los tres adultos escuchábamos interesados. Cuándo terminaron su relato, un silencio se formó.

–Entonces, mamá, papá... – nos preguntó Sara– ¿Si puedo ser novia de Jeff?

–Claro que no...– empezó a decir Nick, pero Sara lo interrumpió.

–¡Papá! Te odio– le gritó Sara, visiblemente enojada.– No puedo creer que tu te casaste con tu mejor amiga y no me dejes ser novio del mío. Además, lo amo. Y yo creo que no tienen porque meterse en mi vida...

–¡Sara Wilde Hopps! Dejame terminar – la regaño su papá.– Les iba a decir que no necesitan para nada pedirnos permiso para eso. Además, su madre y yo ya sabíamos que iban a terminar como novios desde que se conocieron.

Vi como se sonrojaron los dos. Luego, Sara abrazo a Nick pidiendole perdón.

–El adelantarse a las palabras de los demás lo heredaste de tu madre– le dijo, mirandome de reojo, – ¿o no cariño?

–Bueno, basta de charlas– dijo Bogo, interrumpiendo el momento familiar.– La verdadera razón por la que los traje aquí es para darles un aviso. Judy, Nick, pronto me voy a retirar de la fuerza. Y quiero saber qué a quien voy a dejar a cargo este bien capacitado. Que no tenga miedo de tomar una decisión. Que sea un gran policía. Pero en mi caso, son dos. Nick y Judy, piensen bien si les gustaría quedar a cargo de la ZPD.

Estaba boquiabierta por lo que Bogo nos acababa de decir. Quiero decir, al principio quería cambiar al mundo, pero nunca fui tan ambiciosa como para intentar llegar a jefa de policía.

–Acepto – dijimos mi esposo y yo a la vez.

–El aviso se hará público cuando regresen de sus vacaciones– nos comentó Bogo.– Fue un gusto el haber servido a su lado. Los voy a extrañar mucho.

–Lo mismo digo Bogo– le dije.

–Igualmente– dijo Nick,– y también voy a extrañar el referirme a usted como el "Jefe Búfalo Mala Cara".

–¿Encerio tengo cara de pocos amigos?– contestó riendo.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Salimos de la oficina del jefe Bogo y fuimos al hospital a ver a nuestros amigos.

Al llegar, Jeff se llevó la sorpresa de que el y Víctor ya eran hermanos oficialmente. Si, Guideon y Karina adoptaron a Víctor.

En cuanto al viaje a Driftwood, fue casi perfecto. En BunnyBorrow tuve que salvar a Jeff de mis casi 500 primos conejos. A diferencia de mis abuelos, mis tíos decidieron tener de uno a cuatro hijos cada uno.

Cuando llegamos a Driftwood, pasamos un par de días felices, hasta que la abuela Luna se enfermó. De ahí en adelante, pasamos el resto del tiempo cuidándola, sin embargo, a la semana falleció.

–Sara, no te dejes llevar por lo que te dicen los demás – fue lo último que me dijo mi abuela.– La lluvia moja, pero que eso no te impida seguir, aunque el día este gris. Lo que tú corazón te diga es lo correcto. El tiempo es cruel, y pasa sin tener clemencia, por lo que no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, sobretodo si eso es perdonar o pedir perdón. Ecucha esa voz en tu cabeza, esa que te pide segur luchando más. Eso te llevará lejos Sara.

Estuve todo el camino de regreso a Zootopia pensando en eso que me dijo. No quiero que la abuela este decepcionada de mi, así que voy a seguir su consejo al 100%. Y lucharé con esperanza, aunque el día este gris.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Cuando volvimos a Zootopia, Víctor ya se había recuperado al 100% del ataque de mi papá y ya vivía con nosotros. Incluso consiguieron que entrara a la escuela en la que Sara y yo estamos.

Casi todas las tardes nos reunimos los cuatro para hacer tareas y jugar algunos videojuegos. Y también digamos que ahora que los papás de Sara son los jefes de la policía, pasamos algo más de tiempo en la comisaría de lo que nos gustaría.

Pero se que el futuro nos depara cosas buenas. Aunque algo se que es cierto, y es que en un segundo, el mundo puede dar un giro completo a tu vida, sea bueno o sea malo. Por suerte, cuento con mi zonejita por si algo malo sucede, así como ella sabe que siempre puede contar con su zorbo, para apoyarla en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre estaré ahí para ella.

 ** _Fin de la segunda parte_**


	15. Opciones viables

**_Tercera parte: ¿Dondé esta el corazón?_**

 _Han pasado siete años desde que Sara y Jeff rescataron a sus padres en el bosque. Ahora, el problema que enfrentan es de suma importancia para su futuro, su carrera profesional y su vida personal_

 ** _Opciones viables_**

 ** _Narra Sara_**

He pensado mucho en que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Una parte de mi quiere entrar a la Academia de Policía, pero otra parte de mi dice que no será bueno que mis papás sean mis jefes.

Si embargo, Jeff piensa que es mejor no ser policía,el prefiere algo relacionado con Salud, como Veterinaria, cosa que también me parece interesante, pero la mejor escuela de medicina del país esta muy lejos de Zootopia, en Cantropolis.

-Mira, en la Academia de Policía hay una carrera de Forense y otra de Veterinaria de Guerra- le dije un día, para intentar convencerlo de que no se fuera.

-¿No crees que es demasiado forzado que seamos policías, como tus papás?- me preguntó.- Quiero decir, se que tienemos la facilidad de entrar, gracias a tus papás y a lo que hicimos a los 15, pero el hecho de que ellos serán tus jefes...- le di un beso a Jeff para que se callara.

-Lo se, es sólo que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado- le dije.- No quisiera que por estar separados...

-Mira, no sabía que existía esa carrera- me dijo, interrumpiendome y mostrándome la página web.- Ingeniería en Videojuegos. Suena interesante.

-¿En serio?- le pregunté, mientras leía con interés la página.- Mira, está en la Universidad de Zootopia. ¿Metemos solicitud en las tres opciones, para ver en cuál nos aceptan?

-¿Y si no quedamos en la misma?- me preguntó Jeff.- Prometamos que cuando nos graduemos y nos volvamos a reunir aquí, en Zootopia, vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

-Me parece exagerado eso- le dije,- porque hemos sido novios siete años y no hemos tenido peleas por ese motivo, pero si quieres, te lo prometo.

-Y yo te prometo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti zonejita- vi como Jeff sacó algo de una caja.- Con este collar te prometo que si nos tenemos que separar, te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta para estar nuevamente juntos.

-Zorbo sentimental - le dije feliz, mientras me ponía el collar.

-Hermosa zoneja - me respondió y me dio un beso.- En fin, hay cuatro solicitudes que llenar.

-¿Cuatro? Pero si solo son tres carreras.

-Hay otra escuela muy buena de Veterinaria en Driftwood. Quisiera intentar quedar ahí, si no quedó en la de Cantropolis

-Ok, entonces, manda a imprimir dos copias de cada solicitud.

Jeff imprimió las solicitudes y nos pusimos a llenarlas, cuando alguien llegó a tocar la puerta.

-Salgan de ahí, los tenemos rodeados- escuché la voz de mi mamá.

-¿Y si no quiero?- le pregunté.

-No los llevaremos a la oficina postal para que envíen sus solicitudes - respondió mi papá- y tendrán que trabajar vendiendo PopsiPatitas un año.

-Apenas estamos llenando las solicitudes, Jefes Wilde y Hopps - les dijo Jeff, abriendo la puerta.

-Ademas el primo Finnick esta con la tía Sofia, su mamá... ¿o no?- añadí.

-¡Hola prima!- llegó gritandome el pequeño zorro de 8 años.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya te casaste con el lobito?

-Primero, no soy un lobo, soy un zorbo- le respondió Jeff a mi primo.- Segunda, todavía somos muy jóvenes para eso. Y tercero, hola zorrito.

-Si, estaba con mi hermana- me explicó mi papá,- pero digamos que este cachorrito quería venir a ver a su prima que pronto se irá a la universidad.

-Claro que sí - dijo el pequeño Finnick, abrazandome. Noté que Jeff estaba algo tenso.

-Fin... - le habló mi mamá,- ¿me acompañarías a la tienda a comprar unos sobres y unas estampillas?

-¿Me comprarás algo tía Judy?- le preguntó, poniendo una cara tierna.

-Claro - le respondió y ambos salieron de mi casa.

-¿Estabas celoso de mi primo Jeff? - le pregunté. El únicamente se sonrojó.- Es sólo un cachorro, que no sabe lo que es que una hembra este marcada. Además, es muy chico como para enamorarse de alguien.

-Tal vez- me respondió.- Disculpame Sara, supongo que me deje llevar por las emociones de hace rato.

-¿Tengo que ir por una orden de cateo para pasar o me dejan entrar, par de tórtolos?- nos preguntó mi papá desde la puerta.

-Disculpanos - le dije sonrojada.- Adelante papá, estas en tu casa.

-Linda casa se compraron - nos dijo.- Supongo que utilizaron lo que les dio el alcalde por encontrarnos.

-Claro Jefe Wilde- le respondió mi novio.

-Jeff...

-Lo siento, pero le diré así siempre que lo vea en su uniforme de trabajo.

-Como sea- dijo mi papá, para después ver las solicitudes que ya habíamos acabado de llenar.-Veamos... la Academia de policía, Veterinaria, dos opciones y una ingeniería en... ¿videojuegos?- nos volteo a ver intrigado.- Creo que ya nos vamos a la oficina postal, sólo hay que esperar a Judy y a Finnick.

-No es necesario - se escuchó la voz de mi mamá.

-¿Ya nos vamos? - preguntó Finnick, animado.- Vamos ya, que quiero ver cómo es una oficina postal.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Llegamos a la oficina postal y fuimos directamente a dejar los sobres con las solicitudes en el buzón, mientras Judy estaba cuidando que Finnick no se lastimara al ver toda el local.

-Muy bien- nos dijo el cartero, que era un topo.- En una semana a más tardar recibirán la respuesta.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? - le pregunté.

-Hijo, tengo más de 20 años en el negocio. Siempre las solicitudes de ingreso a una universidad tardan a lo mucho una semana en ser rechazadas o aceptadas.

Salimos de la oficina postal y pasamos a una heladería, por sugerencia de Finnick, donde nos atendió un elefante.

-¿Qué no hay heladerías donde viven los zorros?- le preguntó a Nick al verlo.

-No, si las hay, las hay Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.- le respondió.- Ahora dejate de tonterías y atiendenos, ¿si?

-Que bueno volver a verte Nick- le respondió el elefante.- Creo que el ser jefe de la ZPD te ha quitado tiempo, pues me acuerdo que tu y esa coneja policía siempre venían aquí al final de sus turnos.

-Que bueno que aún te acuerdas de mi Jerry- le dijo Judy.- Y eso no fue lo único que nos quitaba tiempo de venir a platicar contigo.

-Claro, la señorita Sara Wilde Hopps - dijo, apuntando a mi novia.- La última ves que te vi fue cuando aún eras una cachorrita de como unos dos años. Pero expliquenme, ¿que pasó con Benjamín Garraza? Siempre lo veía en la entrada de la comisaría, pero desde hace unos años ya no está ahí.

-Lo que pasa es que se retiró para hacer su vida con Gazelle - le explicó Nick.- Suertudo el leopardo, pierde una apuesta y lo mandan como guardaespaldas de una estrella de la música, la cual se termina enamorando y casando con su fan numero uno.

-Bueno, aquí tienen sus helados- nos dijo el elefante, al momento de entregarlos.- Fue un gusto platicar con ustedes de nuevo, señores Wilde Hopps.

-Lo mismo digo - le respondieron los papás de Sara, para luego subirnos al auto e irnos a nuestra casa.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Estoy muy nerviosa. Ya nos llegaron las respuestas de nuestras solicitudes. Me emociona y a la vez tengo miedo de separarme de Jeff.

-La hora de la verdad- me dijo Jeff, mostrándome ocho sobres, cuatro a mi nombre y cuatro al suyo.

-Veamos... - le dije a Jeff, abriendo primero mis cuatro sobres antes de ver la cartas. El copió lo que hice,- no me lo creo Jeff, me aceptaron en la escuela de medicina de Cantropolis.

-Pues tienes suerte de que te aceptaran en alguna...- me dijo Jeff, cabizbajo.

-Jeff, no me digas que...

-No, es broma, quedé en la escuela de medicina de Driftwood- me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo me enojé con el por engañarme así.- Vamos, no te pongas así. Además, en parte fue tu culpa.

-Tienes razón, no debí de haber permitido que mi papá y tu fueran a ese fin de semana en el bosque.

-Solo hay dos problemas...

-¿Cuales?

-Bueno... uno, que no tenemos quien cuide la casa.

-¿Y dos...?

-Que tu tienes que hacer dos meses de internado en Cantropolis... y yo empiezo mi internado en Zootopia directamente.

Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Jeff para que se tranquilizara. Luego, ambos nos fuimos a empacar, pues mañana en la tarde salían los trenes que nos llevarían a nuestros destinos.

-Te voy a extrañar- me dijo Jeff, cuando ya estábamos acostados.- Los cuatro años que vienen te voy a extrañar mucho.

-¿Quieres llevarte un último recuerdo de mí?- le pregunté, acostándome encima de él.

-Eres una zoneja traviesa... espera... ¿estas en celo?

-Es por tu culpa - le dije, besándolo en el cuello,- así que tú me lo debes de quitar.

-No tengo ninguna objeción a eso- me respondió, para luego dejarnos llevar.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Estaba acostado viendo a Sara dormir, cuando escuché que alguien se acercaba al cuarto.

-¿Hija, estas ahí?- se escuchó la voz de la mamá de Sara preguntando.- Quisiera saber a dónde entraron.

-Dime que cerramos con seguro la puerta del cuarto- me dijo Sara, haciendome notar que ambos estábamos desnudos y desarreglados por la noche anterior.

-Tengo una idea...- le dije, acostándola encima de mi y cubriéndonos con una cobija.- Sólo finje que estás dormida.

-Es un gran plan, pero recuerda que mi mamá es Judy Hopps, lo único que hará será acercarse a despertarnos... Ya sé que podemos hacer.

 ** _Narra Judy_**

No se si es correcto, pero estoy por violar la privacidad de mi hija. Aunque, por los sonidos que se escuchan, parece que Sara está en...

Abrí un poquito la puerta para asomarme y lo primero que note es que Jeff estaba dormido... y que Sara estaba saltando encima de él. Cerré la puerta y me fui a esperar a Nick a la sala.

-¿No se han despertado esos dos?- me preguntó mi zorro al llegar.- Voy a ir a despertarlos

-No vallas ahí - le dije nerviosa.

-¿Porque no debo de ir a...? -Ok, ya se la causa de porque estás nerviosa cariño- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Nuestra pequeña zonejita ya es toda una zoneja adulta, que entra en celo con su novio zorbo.

-¡Papá!- se escuchó la voz de Sara entrando a la sala.- ¿Nos espiaste?

-Yo no, pero alguien -le respondió señalándome,- no pudo co la curiosidad de saber porque gemías tanto.

-Es hora de ir a comprar los libros - dije nerviosa para distraer la atención de mí.

-Jeff, acompañame- le dijo Nick.- Creo que Sara y Judy tienen algo de que hablar en privado.

-¿Nos viste haciéndolo?- me preguntó mi hija cuando Nick y Jeff salieron.

-Pues... no... digo sí... es qué...

-Bueno, ya estamos a mano mamá - me dijo algo sonrojada.- Yo también los vi a ti y a papá haciéndolo, unos días después de que los encontráramos en el bosque.

-No importa ya, lo que importa ahora es que tenemos que comprar los libros que usarán en su carrera.

 ** _Narra Nick_**

Después de ir a la librería por los libros de los chicos, fuimos a la estación de trenes. El momento había llegado.

-Estudien mucho, sean los mejores de su clase, como lo eran aquí - les dije abrazándolos.

Luego, se dieron un último beso y partieron en direcciones opuestas. Judy y yo nos quedamos abrazos viendo como se separaban, pero no para siempre, ambos sabíamos que sus caminos se iban a volver a cruzar, tal vez para no separarse más.

-Amor- me dijo mi conejita, sacandome de mis pensamientos,- lo estuve pensando mucho y quisiera intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Segura?

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo.

-Si lo logramos, reducirá la carga de trabajo que tienes.

-Lo sé, es un riesgo que debo correr. Y quisiera que pasará antes de que Sara regrese, para darle la sorpresa.


	16. LLamando a la doctora Wilde

_**LLamando a la doctora Wilde**_

 _Cuatro años después..._

 ** _Narra Nick_**

Estoy muy emocionado. En cualquier momento regresará mi hija, convertida en toda una doctora. Hace dos meses Jeff había regresado, pero hace una semana o dos que no lo vemos, supongo que por su internado, aúnque me preocupa mucho eso, supongo que deberé investigar.

-¡Papá! - escuché una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Sara! - grité y fui corriendo a abrazar a mi hija. - Has crecido... ya no eres tan pequeña como antes...

-Pero sigo siendo tu pequeñita, ¿verdad? - me preguntó. Yo asentí. - ¿Donde esta mamá?

-Esta en casa... ella no puede venir- le dije. Noté como puso una cara de preocupación al oír eso.- Si quieres vamos a verla.

Ella asintió y subimos sus maletas al carro. Durante todo el trayecto a la casa, Sara estaba en silencio. Sólo espero que Judy haya pensado bien cuando me explico lo que iba a hacer para sorprender a Sara.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Mi mamá no fue a recogerme a la estación junto con papá... la verdad eso me preocupa.

No he hablado con mi papá en el camino a su casa. Noté que estaba un poco preocupado, sólo espero que nada malo le haya pasado a mamá... ¡Ya basta Sara Wilde Hopps, deja de pensar así!

Cuando llegamos mi casa, papá me ayudó a bajar mis maletas. Esperaba encontrarme con Jeff, pero no estaba en casa. Supongo que estará en el Hospital General de Zootopia, salvando vidas...

-¿Lista para ir a ver a tu mamá? - me preguntó papá. Yo simplemente asentí.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis papás, lo primero que note es que estaba muy desordenada. Vi que salía luz del que en su momento fue mi cuarto, así que decidí acercarme a ver.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, mi mamá salió de ahí. Nos quedamos viéndonos unos segundos y luego nos abrazamos.

-Hija, que bueno que ya regresaste- me dijo.- Disculpame por no haber podido ir por tí, pero es que estaba algo ocupada.

-Me alegra que estés bien - le respondí.- La verdad pensé que estabas enferma y por eso no pudiste ir a la estación... ¿Por cierto, que hacías ahí dentro?

-Es una sorpresa que te quería dar hace mucho tiempo- me dijo feliz- pero hasta ahora no he podido dártela.

Volvió a entrar a la habitación de la cual había salido y yo la seguí. Al entrar, me quedé sorprendida. Habían dos camas en lugar de una, en una estaba un zorrito gris y en la otra una conejita anaranjada, ambos de cómo unos tres años de edad...

-¿Ellos quienes son?- le pregunté a mi mamá, bastante confundida.

-Ellos son Rold y Alice...- me dijo mi mamá señalando primero al zorrito y luego a la conejita,- Tus hermanos.

Me quedé unos instantes asimilado lo que mi mamá me acababa de decir, y luego corrí a abrazarla. Hace unos instantes temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado a mi mamá... y era todo lo contrario. Cuando nos separamos, noté que cuatro ojos me veían raro...

-Mamá... ¿Quien es ella?- le preguntó el pequeño Rold.

-Ella es Sara Wilde Hopps... su hermana mayor - le dijo a ambos.

Ellos se me quedaron viendo hasta que mi mamá salió de la habitación. En ese momento se abalanzaron sobre mí y me abrazaron.

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Sara llegó al comedor cargando a sus hermanitos. Comimos en medio de bromas y risas, como una familia debe de hacerlo.

-¿Tú internado es en el General de Zootopia?- le pregunté a Sara, mientras Nick jugaba con Rold y Alice en la sala.

-Si, en el Hospital General de Zootopia, donde Jeff también está haciendo el suyo- me dijo. Eso me preocupó mucho, pues no hemos visto a Jeff desde hace una semana, más o menos.- Comenzaré con la rotación de Urgencias.

-Me alegra cariño - le dije con una sonrisa para aparentar mi preocupación.- Supongo que debes de estar cansada por el viaje, así que si quieres te llevó a tu casa.

-La verdad es que sí- me respondió.- Deja me despido de papá y de mis hermanitos.

-Ok, te espero en el auto.

Cuando regresé de llevar a Sara a su casa, los pequeños ya estaban dormidos, así que me puse a hablar un poco con Nick.

Después de nuestra pequeña charla, Nick agarró su celular, marcó un número telefónico y salió de la habitación para poder platicar mejor.

-¿Será correcto hacer esto?- le pregunté cuándo volvió a acostarse junto a mí.

-No lo sé - me respondió Nick,- sinceramente no se me ocurre nada mejor... en lo que lo encontramos es mejor que Sara piense que Jeff está bien... aunque tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que no es así.

-Mañana entonces doblaremos esfuerzos en la búsqueda de Jeff, ¿no?

-Asi es, no importa lo que pase, encontraré a ese zorbo donde quiera que esté...

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Bien, son las 6:00 am... en una hora entro al trabajo, así que será mejor que me dé prisa, si no quiero llegar tarde.

Iba de camino al Hospital General, que se encuentra en Down Town, cuando me topé de frente con un conejo de cómo unos 27 años de edad, de pelaje blanco con unas líneas negras en las orejas. Me disculpé con el y seguí mi camino.

Entré al hospital por la zona de ambulancias y esperé a que alguien me dijera que hacer. Media hora después de que llegue, un zorro de pelaje café se acercó a mí.

–¿Sara Wilde Hopps? – me preguntó, yo asentí.– Soy el doctor Jake Smith, jefe interino de Urgencias– se presentó.

Luego me empezó a dar un recorrido por el área de urgencias, desde la recepción hasta las salas de Trauma.

– Y esta de aquí, es la doctora Raily Black– dijo levantando una bata, revelando que debajo estaba dormida una loba de pelaje negro, que se despertó cuando Smith la destapó.– Pacientes Black, estamos repletos de ellos.

–Si ya voy... – respondió la loba, levantándose y poniéndose la bata, para luego salir de la sala.

Al salir nos topamos con una pantera negra macho, que empujaba una camilla hacia el elevador. "Con permiso" fue lo único que nos dijo al pasar.

–Ese es el doctor Matt White, es cirujano angiologo y además es cirujano de urgencias– me explicó el doctor Smith.– Y además es posible que sea tu maestro en tu rotación en cirugía.

–¿Siempre es así de frío?– le pregunté con duda, cuando choque con una zorra de cómo la misma edad que el doctor Smith, del mismo color de pelaje.

–Lo siento hermano– dijo la zorra, luego me volteó a ver– ¿Ella es la nueva interna?

–Si, se llama Sara Wilde Hopps – me presentó Smith.

– Y Sara, ella es mi hermana, la doctora Victoria Smith.

–Un placer– me dijo dándome la pata.– ¿No han visto a White? Tengo un paciente que necesita consulta quirúrgica...

–Tu novio subió hace rato en el elevador con rumbo al quirófano – le respondió el Dr. Jake.– Tendrás que esperar unos minutos a que vuelva a bajar.

–Bien... le dices si lo ves que lo espero en Cortina 2 – le respondió la doctora Smith retirándose.

–Bien Sara, tengo que asignarte un residente para que sea tu maestro en esta rotación– me dijo minutos después de despedirnos de su hermana, – así que te atenderá el próximo doctor que nos salude.

–Hola Jake, ya llegué– dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Volteé y vi al conejo con el que había chocado antes de llegar al hospital.

–Doctor Savage, un placer que haya llegado – lo saludó el doctor Jake.– Ella es Sara Wilde Hopps, tu nueva interna. Sara, el es el Doctor Jack Savage, el será tu residente.

–Mucho gusto doctor Savage – le dije dándole la pata.– Lamento lo que ocurrió hace rato.

–No, fue mi culpa– me respondió Savage amablemente.– No me estaba fijando por donde caminaba y eso hizo que chocáramos.

–De acuerdo, si ya no hay inconvenientes entre ustedes... – nos dijo Jake, luego nos dio unos cuantos registros y continuó – Pacientes, estamos repletos de ellos. A trabajar.

–Disculpe... Doctor Smith... ¿No esta haciendo aquí su internado un zorbo? – le pregunté antes de que se fuera.

–Hablas de Jeff Gray Snout supongo... si, si lo hace aquí – me respondió algo tranquilo.– Sólo que en estos momentos está en un pueblo cercano a Ciervilla, con su residente, el Dr. Red Scarlet. No se cuando regresan, lo siento.

–No importa, gracias– le dije, para luego alcanzar a Savage.

–Llegas tarde– me dijo el conejo con algo de enojo.– Lo primero que debes de saber es que como doctora es muy importante tu puntualidad... – luego nos acercamos a una cabra anciana que tenía tos,– examen pulmonar completo... has flemitus táctil.

–Pero no he hecho flemitus táctil desde primer semestre...

–Quiero asegurarme de que lo aprendiste bien.

Savage como mi residente será muy pesado... pero mejor doy lo mejor de mí para que me deje un poco en paz.

 ** _Narra Jake_**

Sara hizo lo que no esperaba que hiciera, preguntar por Jeff. Tuve que mentirle sobre su ubicación... sólo espero que Red no regrese pronto de sus vacaciones, o Sara se dará cuenta que algo anda mal...

Más le vale a Nick y a Judy encontrar a ese zorbo antes de que Sara se entristesca por su desaparición...


	17. Efecto Mariposa

**_Efecto Mariposa_**

 ** _Narra Jake_**

Sara Wilde se ha desempeñado bien durante la primera semana de su internado. He notado que Savage ha estado utilizando la técnica de dudar de ella para que de lo mejor de sí misma, y si que esta funcionando.

Hoy es el día libre de Jack, así que me tendré que encargar de seguir entrando a Sara.

Tengo además que evitar mencionar a Jeff. Si, Nick y Judy me avisaron de la situación sentimental de la nueva interna y del interno desaparecido... Será muy complicado lograrlo...

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Una semana acabo... finalmente. La verdad no fue tan mala como muchos decían que sería en la escuela de medicina. Casi todos me decían que el internado era lo peor... pero de momento no lo veo así.

Pregunté por Jeff y me dijeron que está con su residente, el Dr. Red Scarlet, un lobo, bastante parecido a la doctora Rayli y creo que de su misma edad. Se fueron un mes a un pueblo cercano supuestamente de Ciervilla, por lo que deberían de regresar en dos semanas... la verdad, ¡no puedo esperar por estar una vez más con mi zorbo!

-¿Sara?- me llamó mi jefe, sacandome de mis pensamientos - Deja de fantasear y vamos a atender algunos pacientes.

-Si jefe, a trabajar - le respondí, para después ir con el a la alborotada sala de urgencias.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

¿Donde estoy? Es la pregunta que me llevo haciendo por dos semanas.

Lo único que sé es que me han estado haciendo algo, no se el que, pero es bastante doloroso, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Lo que me sorprende es que no me estén matando de hambre ni de sed. Quizás lo que me dan no sepa tan bien como lo que Sara y yo solíamos cocinar juntos, pero al menos me mantiene con energía para los "ejercicios" que esos animales me obligan a hacer.

Sara... como la extraño... me pregunto como se verá ahora. Hace cuatro años que no la veo, y si yo cambie un poco físicamente en esos cuatro años, de seguro que ella también.

Pero bueno, sólo tengo que esperar el momento correcto para escapar de aquí, o que Nick y Judy me encuentren y detengan a mis secuestradores... lo cual dudo mucho que suceda por los hermanitos de Sara, Rold y Alice, ya que deben de estar más ocupados cuidándolos que por buscar al novio de su hija.

En fin... ya vienen de nuevo esos locos que me tienen aquí para más "ejercicios" y experimentos conmigo...

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Me siento mal por no poder darle toda mi atención al caso de Jeff, pero tampoco me sentiría bien por descuidar de más a Rold y a Alice. Además, Nick ha sido el que ha estado haciendo todo el trabajo de los dos. Me siento una inutilidad muy grande por eso.

-Linda, ¿puedes dejar de pensar en eso que te distrae y ayudarme? - me sacó de mis pensamientos mi esposo.

-Ya voy Zorrito... -le respondí, para luego suspirar y acercarme a él.

-¿Te pasa algo Judy? -me preguntó Nick preocupado.

-Sólo me pasa que siento que no te estoy ayudando a nada ni a Sara... - le respondí honestamente viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Te estás presionado demasiado de más conejita mía -me dijo dándome un abrazo reconfortante. - Lo que estás haciendo y tu consideras que no es suficiente, es justo lo que debes de estar haciendo por ayudarme o a nuestra zonejita - lo mire sorprendida. - Me ayudas a cuidar bien a Alice y a Rold Wilde Hopps mientras yo busco a Jeff Gray Snout.

\- Nick... gracias... - fue lo único que pude decir después de eso, mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

\- Aquí estoy para apoyarte siempre Zanahorias -me dijo dándome un beso en la frente. - ¿O olvidaste lo que nos prometimos al momento de casarnos?

\- Nunca olvidaré ese momento - lo abracé más, - la boda pudo haber sido cancelada si morías...

\- Pero no morí - me respondió con una sonrisa en el hocico. - Antes era casi imposible que este apuesto zorro dejara de vivir así como así...

\- ¿Querrás decir torpe zorro no? - le dije riendo, el solo sonrió más.

\- Así me gusta que estés, bien y feliz, no amargada por sentirte una inútil.

\- Y a mi me gusta que seas mi torpe y astuto zorro...

Terminamos esa conversación con un apasionado y romántico beso, que toda la ZPD terminó viendo, pero me dió igual, me parece muy bien que sepan que amo mucho a mi zorro.

 ** _Narra ???_**

Un día más en esta hermosa ciudad... si tan solo esas malditas presas no la arruinaran con su presencia... pero el plan ya empezó su fase beta.

La Operación DesPresar esta en marcha, ¿y que es mejor que un híbrido depredador para probar su eficacia?

Lo bueno, el Depredador Beta no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Sólo cree que lo secuestraron y lo hacen ejercitarse a la fuerza, pero que si le dan comida y agua.

Cómo sea, el plan es 95% infalible, es prácticamente imposible que nos detengan. ¡Seremos imparables! ¡Las presas desapareceran!

\- Emm señor? - me habló el jefe de los científicos que trabajan para mi causa. - Esta listo...

\- ¡¿Ya esta listo?! - le pregunté procurando no mostrar demasiado lo emocionado que me puse con esa noticia. - ¡¿Y ya le hicieron las pruebas?!

\- Necesitamos su presencia para que verifique que funcione como usted quiere.

\- ¡Excelente! Llevame a la sala de pruebas para verlo

\- Claro señor - me respondió, para luego salir por la puerta de mi oficina, y dirigirse conmigo siguiéndolo, a una sala donde estaban preparando la prueba. - Le presento el exotraje BLACK.

\- ¿Le pusieron BLACK por el color cierto?

\- Claro, y es más corto que "Battle Luxiane Aconditionated Clothes Kelvin".

Me reí sonoramente por el nombre que le había puesto al proyecto en un principio, pero también por las efectivas siglas que le pusieron mis científicos.

\- ¿Y si funciona bien? - le pregunté dudoso.

\- Eso lo veremos ahora señor, la prueba comenzará en breves minutos.

Habiendo dicho esto el jefe de ciencias, lo vi dirigirse a presionar el botón de inicio de la prueba.

Segundos después de que ese lobo presionara el botón, BLACK empezó a recibir todo tipo de disparos, ataques de impactos, e incluso fuego.

\- ¡¿Que rayos fue eso?! - le pregunté algo enfadado, pues en la sala donde estaba BLACK sólo se veía humo.

\- Espere un poco señor, a que se disipe el humo.

\- Claro... - le dije algo fastidiado.

Me quedé sin palabras cuando el humo se fue. ¡BLACK estaba intacto! ¡No le había pasado nada! ¡El experimento resultó! Ahora solo falta que el híbrido termine su entrenamiento y la Operación DesPresar empezará...

 ** _Narra Nick_**

Después de tranquilizar a Judy hablé con ella del caso Jeff.

Una de las únicas pistas que tenemos es que fueron depredadores los que lo secuestraron.

Sólo espero que todo esto pase rápido y que termine pronto. No quiero ver a mi hija triste.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Todo bien? - me sacó de mis pensamientos Alice, mi conejita anaranjada.

\- Claro pequeña - le respondí al tiempo que la cargaba. - ¿Y que hace esta pequeña conejita despierta tan tarde?

\- Jijiji... me dio hambre e iba a la cocina por unas moras.

\- Te acompaño hija - le dije sonriendo. - También tengo antojo de unas moras.

Alice y yo fuimos a la cocina a sacar unas moras del refrigerador y nos pusimos a comerlas mientras platicabamos.

Después de un agradable momento padre e hija, ambos nos fuimos a nuestra respectiva habitación a dormir. Me ayudó mucho el pasar ese tiempo con Alice para aclarar mi mente y poder seguir continuado con la búsqueda del zorbo Jeff.

 ** _Narra ???_**

¡BLACK es perfecto! Es indestructible, es fácil de ocultar y lo mejor, es muy cómodo. ¿Quien diría que un montón de vendas alteradas podrían proteger de todo?

El color es simplemente perfecto, negro como la noche, perfecto para acabar con las presas.

Lo único que me preocupa es que es algo vulnerable a las agujas y cuchillos, pero bueno, la ZPD no las utiliza.

Pero en fin, como medida de seguridad adicional, BLACK contiene un dispositivo de control mental para poder hacer que el piloto no se retracte de matar a alguna presa, lo que se podría decir que es como convertir al animal en un Cyberia como los del programa ese de Doctor Zoo... si lo piensas bien, algo así estoy haciendo, porque BLACK tiene un modificador de voz... y literalmente parece la de un Cyberia la voz que sale de él... así que le pediré al Depredador Beta que diga una frase icónica de los Cyberia al ponerse el traje completo... será divertido oírla en la vida real la verdad.

Mmm... y se como hacer esto más divertido... le diré a los científicos que agreguen en la programación que BLACK implante a los pilotos que al matar a una presa dejen una frase, como "Go To Sleep" o algo así.

Y la primera víctima se quien será... esa maldita oveja negra que me separó de mi familia... será complicado que BLACK logre llegar a la celda de esa oveja... y más complicado aún que salga de ahí después del homicidio, pero confío en que el zorbo lo logre. ¡Jajajajaja, esa oveja, detenida y acecinada por el mismo híbrido!


	18. En medio de la nada

**_En medio de la nada_**

 _Dos semanas antes del regreso de Sara_

 ** _Narra Red_**

Pues... necesito dinero si realmente quiero casarme con Rayli... mi lobita... así que acepté una especie de misión en un pueblo algo cercano a Ciervilla... si, imagínese a un lobo en Ciervilla... donde la mayoría son presas... será... difícil adaptarme o que confíen en mí supongo.

Pero los cinco mil zoodolares que ofrece el mes de servicio social... me ayudarían bastante para casarme con mi lobita... la verdad ella hace que este esfuerzo valga la pena...

-¿Red? Rojito, el tren se te pasará... - me saco de mis pensamientos Rayli, con su melodiosa voz. - Que el programa al que te metiste empieza mañana y hoy tienes que viajar a Ciervilla.

\- Es verdad mi lobita... pero el tren parte a las 5 de la tarde - le respondí con una sonrisa. - Y apenas son las 5 de la mañana.

\- Es cierto rojito - me respondió riendo. - Entonces, ¿que quieres hacer mientras?

\- No se tu - le respondí abrazándola, - pero me gustaría disfrutar por última vez en este mes a mi novia.

\- Red... rojito... - me respondió levemente sonrojada, - me encantaría...

Y mi novia y yo nos demostramos por última vez en mucho tiempo lo que nos amamos.

 ** _Narra Rayli_**

Verdaderamente amo a mi rojito. Después de la ducha que tomamos juntos después de nuestro ritual especial, Red se puso a terminar de hacer su maleta.

Me puse el uniforme del hospital y mi rojito se puso ropa cómoda para el viaje.

Fui a dejar a Red a la estación de trenes, y tras verlo subirse a su tren, me fui derecho al hospital a comenzar mi turno. Además, debo de seguir entrenando al interno de mi rojito, se llama Jeff me parece.

\- Buenos días tenga usted doctora Rayli - me saludó Evelin Jones, la jefa de enfermeras de urgencias, una zorra de pelaje naranja, de 28 años, - ¿el doctor Red ya se fue a Ciervilla?

\- Claro Eve - le respondí sonriéndole. - Y... ¿todo en orden con el doctor Smith?

\- ¿Con Jake? Me va excelente la verdad... - me dijo sonrojándose un poco.

\- A Eve le gusta el doctor zorro jefe - le dije con un ligero tono de burla.

\- Este... Rayli... - me dijo mostrándome su pata, en la cual había un anillo de compromiso. Evelin rió un poco al ver mi cara de sorpresa, - si, me gusta Jake Smith, y además ese zorro al que amo me propuso matrimonio.

\- ¡Eso es genial Eve! - dije alegre. - Espero que tu y tu zorro sean muy felices juntos.

\- Digo lo mismo Rayli de ti y Red - me respondió. - Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a trabajar, que los pacientes esperan.

\- Claro enfermera Jones - le dije, para agarrar mi bata y estetoscopio, y salir a la siempre abarrotada sala de urgencias a curar pacientes, además de seguir con el entrenamiento del interno de Red.

 ** _Narra Red_**

Después de dos horas de viaje llegue a Ciervilla. Ahí me prestaron un auto para llegar a Pueblo Luc, el lugar donde me tocó ir todo el mes.

A las tres horas de viaje por una carretera muy serpenteante, llegue a mi destino, Pueblo Luc, un lugar hermoso a primera vista.

Al llegar, me sorprendió mucho que el que me recibió fuera un zorro de pelaje azul, llamado Hurt, y además era el encargado del poblado según lo que le entendí. Me sorprendió porque se supone que sólo había presas en estos lares.

\- Sea bienvenido a Pueblo Luc doctor Scarlet - me recibió Hurt. - Le mostraré la clínica y el lugar donde se quedará este mes - añadió sonriendo, no se si por cortesía o porque ya no sería el único depredador en el pueblo en este mes.

\- Le agradezco mucho señor Hurt - le respondí.

\- Eso no se agradece doctor Scarlet, es mi deber - me respondió sonriendo mientras me llevaba al que sería mi hogar el siguiente mes.

 ** _Narra Hurt_**

Los primeros días se notó que fueron difíciles para el doctor Scarlet, sobretodo por el hecho de que la mayoría de las comidas aquí son 100% vegetales, y muy poca carne.

Además, lo vi todos el día caminando de un lado a otro del pueblo, supongo que para conocer a los habitantes de aquí, que en su mayoría son ciervos, pero también hay una familia de conejos y algunas cebras y antílopes.

Por lo que he platicado con la gente del pueblo, la presencia del doctor Scarlet no les molesta en su totalidad, aunque dudan que el se pueda adaptar aquí.

Aúnque quizás esa falta de confianza en el cambie pronto, con la señora Deelia embarazada, y con pocos días que faltan para su alumbramiento, para que el doctor Scarlet pueda demostrar su capacidad como doctor, y ganarse la confianza de todos.

 ** _Narra Red_**

Pues ya ha pasado un par de semanas desde que llegué aquí. Y para completar esto, el domingo pasado me tocó ser partero.

La verdad en el hospital siempre me tocaba ver como mi lobita hacía todo en los partos que llegaban ahí de urgencia, pero siempre me explicaba todo lo que hacía ella, supongo que porque Rayli quiere que yo la atienda o algo así.

Y la verdad ese parto fue divertido y... ¡se sintió hermoso! La pequeña cierva recién nacida incluso me sonrió. Y después de eso, todos me empezaron a tratar con más confianza en mi.

Empezaron a llegar más y más animales a la pequeña clínica que atendía. No había muchos casos médicos complicados, sólo catarros y uno que otro corte pequeño por cuchillos o cosas así.

 ** _Narra Hurty_**

El mes del servicio social del doctor Scarlet termina mañana.

Fue bastante divertido él tenerlo aquí, y la verdad estoy seguro que todos los del pueblo lo extrañaran, sobre todo el pequeño Danny, que desde que el doctor Scarlet ayudó a su mamá a dar a luz, se la ha pasado con él aprendiendo.

Supongo que Danny se pondrá muy triste cuando él doctor Scarlet se vaya, aunque él prometió que regresaría en algún otro momento. La verdad es que estoy completamente seguro de que el doctor Scarlet dejó huella en todos y cada uno de nosotros.

 ** _Narra Red_**

El mes pasó volando al final. No puedo creer que dentro de muy poco tiempo veré de nuevo a mi lobita. Terminaba de empacar mis cosas cuando alguien llegó a donde me alojaba.

\- ¡Doctor Scarlet! - entró gritando Danny, mi pequeño ayudante por tres semanas, una gacela macho de 15 años de edad. - ¡Lo necesitan doctor! ¡Hubo un accidente en el muelle! ¡Hay animales abiertos!

\- ¡Vamos ya a ayudar! - le respondí sacando un pequeño botiquín. No lo puedo creer, un trauma mayor en mi último día aquí en Pueblo Luc.

Y acompañe a Danny a los muelles a ver a los accidentados, o mas bien dicho, accidentado, ya que solo uno estaba grave, los otros solo eran cortadas leves... ¡así que a trabajar!

 ** _(Trauma: Ciervo Pesquero)_**

 _ **Red:** Bien, acostemoslo sobre esas cajas._

 _[Lo acuestan]_

 _ **Danny:** ¿En que le ayudo doctor?_

 _ **Red:** Pasame algo afilado, pero pequeño._

 _ **Danny:** ¿Un garfio de pesca esta bien? (Pasándole uno)_

 _ **Red:** ¡Excelente idea Danny! (Toma el gancho) Ahora... Traeme plástico envolvente y pasame del botiquín la botella de alcohol... ¡Pero rápido Danny!_

 _ **Danny:** ¡Si doctor Scarlet! (Va a buscar las cosas)_

 _ **Red:** (corta para sacar las varillas enterradas en el ciervo) (le desinfecta con alcohol) ¡Vamos Danny! ¿Nadie tiene hilo? Para poder cerrar la herida._

 _ **Hurty:** ¡Yo tengo! (Se acerca) ¿Cómo lo ayudo doctor Scarlet?_

 _ **Red:** Pues paseme el hilo y la aguja por favor (las recibe) (se pone cerrar las heridas)_

 _ **Danny:** Aquí tiene el papel doctor Scarlet._

 _ **Red:** ¡Bien! (Termina de cerrar) Ahora con mucho cuidado ayudenme a envolver la zona de la herida para que lo transporten al hospital general de Zootopia._

 ** _[Cuidadosamente envuelven al ciervo]_**

 _ **Danny:** ¿Todo listo doctor Scarlet?_

 _ **Red:** _Si _Danny (sonríe), todo listo. Gracias a los dos._

 ** _(Fin del trauma)_**

 ** _Narra Hurty_**

Todos los presentes le aplaudimos al doctor Scarlet al terminar su proesa. Se notaba que estaba feliz por haber logrado salvar a ese ciervo.

\- ¡Viva el doctor Scarlet! - lo vitorearon todos. - ¡Es el mejor!

\- Solo hice mi trabajo - nos respondió, sonriendo y claramente sonrojado.

 ** _Narra Red_**

Después de despedirme de todos los del pueblo y de unas cinco horas de viaje, al fin estoy de regreso a Zootopia.

Llego a mi casa y me acuesto unos momentos en el sillón. De pronto siento unos labios posarse sobre los mios. Abro los ojos y veo a Rayli, mi lobita, besándome. Obviamente le correspondí, la extrañé tanto.

\- Ya te extrañaba mucho mi rojito - me dijo Rayli cariñosamente.

\- ¡Y yo a ti! - le dije abrazándola. - ¿Quieres que te lo cuente hoy... - me detuve para besarla, - o mañana?

\- Mejor mañana... Y disfrutemos nuestra compañía mutua... Con nuestro ritual especial...

\- Mi lobita si sabe como actuar...

Y después de esa pequeña charla, Rayli y yo nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amamos, por primera vez después de lo que nos pareció una eternidad a ambos.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Van dos semanas desde que regrese de la universidad y empecé a trabajar aquí en el Hospital General de Zootopia. Iba revisando un expediente que el doctor Savage me había pedido revisar cuando choqué con un lobo.

\- Disculpeme - me dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

\- Disculpado ¿doctor..? - le dije al levantarme.

\- Doctor Red Scarlet ¿señorita..?

\- Sara Wilde Hopps doctor Scarlet...

\- Si me disculpa señorita, que no he visto a mi interno en un mes, ¿usted ha conocido aquí en el hospital a un zorbo gris llamado Jeff Gray Snout?

\- Claro que... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿JEFF ESTA DESAPARECIDO?!

No me lo puedo creer... Mi vida... Mi amor... Esta perdido... ¡Y yo tan tranquila sin buscarlo!

Y, aún más importante... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS MIS PAPÁS NO ME DIJERON?!


	19. Actos al azar

**_Actos al azar_**

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Me salí de mi trabajo para ir corriendo a la comandancia de policía a hablar con mis padres. Tienen mucho que explicarme.

\- Papá... Mamá... - alcancé a decir, antes de romper en llanto.

\- ¡Hija! - dijeron antes de lanzarse a abrazarme, acariciandome las orejas. Yo simplemente no dejaba de llorar por Jeff. - Ya hija... Dinos que te pasa... ¿Si?

\- Yo... Solo... - dije entre lloridos. - Quiero que mi novio este a mi lado...

\- Hija... perdón por no haberte dicho antes eso, de verdad... - me dijo mi papá, limpiando mis lágrimas.

\- Creímos que sería mejor que no estuvieras enterada para que no afectara tu trabajo... - añadió mi mamá.

\- Y... ¿por lo menos lo han buscado? - les pregunté, con la voz temblorosa, temblado del mismo miedo que tuve cuando la desaparición de mis papás, el miedo a perder al animal que amo. - Sólo quiero saber si sí lo han buscado...

\- Hija, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no hemos dejado de lado la búsqueda de Jeff... - me dijo mi papa, yo sólo lo escuchaba - pero también tenemos un caso raro...

\- ¿Más desapariciones? - me atreví a preguntar.

\- Nos gustaría que fuera eso la verdad hija - me respondió mi mamá, aúnque su respuesta me dejó desconcertada.

\- ¿Co... cómo que quisieran que fueran desapariciones? No entiendo... - les pregunté.

\- Hija... en la semana que acaba de pasar, ¿cuántos traumas en presas han atendido? - me preguntó mi mamá preocupada.

\- Emm... ¿que hayan muerto? Cómo unos diez aproximadamente... ¿por qué?

\- Porque... hija... ¿recuerdas que pasó en junio, hace once años? - me preguntó mi papá... ¿cambiando el tema?

\- Claro que recuerdo - le dije seria, - fue cuando Jeff, Abril, Víctor y yo los encontramos después de hacer que arrestaran a Elly.

\- Exacto - respondió mi mamá. - Ella tenía un plan anti-depredadores, que por suerte no se llevó a cabo.

\- Pero... ¿eso que tiene que ver en el caso de Jeff? - les pregunté a la vez que le daba vueltas y vueltas a la relación entre ambos hechos.

\- Pues... - empezó a decir mi mamá, - Elly esta muerta. La encontraron hace una semana en su celda, sin una causa de muerte "normal".

\- ...¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y por qué me dicen esto?! - les pregunté bastante alterada. - Acaso... ¡¿acaso están acusando a mi desaparecido novio de homicida?!

\- No lo tomes así hija - me intentó hacer que me calmara mi papá, - es sólo que existe una posibilidad de que...

\- De que ¡¿QUÉ?! - lo interrumpí con una mezcla de enojo y miedo en mi voz, mezcla que no me gustó para nada. - ¡¿De que Jeff se haya vuelto loco y comenzara a matar?! ¡Ustedes no lo conocen como yo! ¡Él no sería capaz de eso!

\- Hija, por favor controlate y no grites - me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. - Aún no terminamos de hablar. Es la segunda vez que nos interrumpes cuando te vamos a decir algo importante hija.

\- Perdón... - les contesté, y me quede en silencio para escuchar lo que me dirán.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

De vuelta a este agujero en el que me han mantenido por tres semanas entrenando, pero ahora ya se para que me quieren aquí... Y la verdad hubiera preferido que me mataran.

Esa "venda" que me ponen, eso que llaman BLACK, me ha hecho cometer atrocidades en esta última semana. Estudié para salvar vidas... Y un loco me hace quitarlas.

\- Veo que ya estas despierto, depredador Beta - me dijo un lobo entrando a mi "habitación".

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? - le pregunté. - ¿Por qué me hiciste matar a esas presas?

\- Muy sencilla la respuesta zorbo, pero ahora no te la diré - me respondió. - Pero si quieres te digo algo relacionado.

\- ¿Qué me dirás? - le pregunté sin ganas, sólo para que me dejara en paz.

\- Pues... ¿recuerdas a tu primera víctima? - me preguntó sin expresión alguna.

\- ¿La oveja negra que estaba en la prisión? Claro que la recuerdo...

\- Pues, ¿sabias que prácticamente te vengaste de ella por la desaparición de tus padres cuando tenías 15?

\- Era... ¡¿era Elly la oveja de la prisión?!

\- Claro - me respondió con una extraña sonrisa que daba miedo, - ¿creiste que sólo eran homicidios al azar? Jajajaja, tan ingenuo. Te contaría el plan completo... pero me da cosa que el te atrapen... así que disfruta mucho tus homicidios... porque ya no tienes nada más...

Y habiéndome dicho eso, se fue de donde me tenía encerrado. Supongo que lo que el quiere es que me vuelva loco, quitándome la esperanza o algo así... pero su plan ese tiene un fallo... un fallo llamado Sara Wilde Hopps, mi zonejita, a quién nunca dejaré de esperar, ni aunque pasen mil años.

\- Sólo espero que encuentre lo que dejé para ella en nuestra casa - me dije en voz alta, como si ella me pudiera oír. - Estoy seguro que la llenará de esperanza.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Después de los pocos datos de su caso que me dieron mis papás, regresé al hospital.

Intenté concentrarme en el trabajo, pero mi mente se desviaba hacia Jeff cada pocos segundos. ¿Se encontrará bien? ¿Esta... estará muerto? Espero que no...

\- ¡Sara! - me sacó de mi trance el doctor Smith.

\- ¿Si señor? - dije instintivamente.

\- Vete a casa Wilde - me dijo, y antes de que pudiera contestarle añadió - es por tu bien. No prestas atención a lo que haces en estos momentos - hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. - Tomate un par de días y vuelves ¿si? Visita a tus padres, a tus abuelos si quieres, habla con tus hermanos o cosas así para que ya no te desconcentres aquí.

\- De acuerdo... gracias doctor Smith - le respondí antes de despedirme y marcharme a mi casa.

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Después de que Sara se fuera de la oficina, Nick salió para hacer un interrogatorio necesario para un caso.

Yo me quedé analizando el caso de Jeff y las muertes/asesinatos para encontrar una relación... pero la verdad, nada las conecta. Ni siquiera los "homicidios" se conectan entre sí, sólo lo hacen porque fueron presas las víctimas.

Supongo que el pensar que el desaparecido novio de mi hija fuera un sospechoso fue una tontería. Todo esto parece un cúmulo de actos al azar que sucedieron al mismo tiempo.

Pero siento que se me olvi... ¡demonios! Se me olvidó decirle algo a Sara... bueno, supongo que ahora será una sorpresa para ella, y la verdad, creo que es mejor de esa manera.

\- ¿Amor? Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo - me dijo mi esposo entrando a la oficina de nuevo. - Olvidamos decirle a Sara que...

\- Será una sorpresa para ella mi torpe zorro - lo interrumpí sonriendo. - Es mejor así... ¿no?

\- Tienes razón mi astuta coneja - me respondió, para después besarme. - Entonces, ¿en que conclusión estamos?

\- En que no está relacionado nada con nada - le respondí algo decaída. - Sólo son actos al azar...

\- Mmm... todo demuestra esa teoría como verdadera... pero siento que en realidad todo está conectado... - me comentó Nick.

\- Lo se amor... - le respondí soltando un suspiro. - Pienso lo mismo, sólo que no veo donde todo se conecte...

\- Ya lo decifraremos linda, sólo hay que examinar todo bien y encontraremos la respuesta.

 ** _Narra Sara_**

Llegué a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha para relajarme un poco.

Al salir, fui envuelta en una toalla a mi habitación y me dirigí a mi lado del closet. Saqué algo de ropa, me vestí y me puse el collar que Jeff me había regalado antes de separarnos hace cuatro años.

Vi bien el collar y el dije que el mismo tenía, parecía como que fuera una pequeña llave.

Pero bueno... supongo que iré a visitar a mis papás para jugar un poco con Rold y Alice. Pero bueno, ya está atardeciendo, mejor me abrigo bien.

Me acerqué a tomar una sudadera mía y al agarrarla una pequeña cajita calló. La levanté y la examiné. En uno de sus lados logré distinguir mi nombre en la caja.

Eso me sorprendió bastante. Intenté abrir la cajita, pero no pude. La examiné nuevamente y me di cuenta que tenía lo que parecía un cerrojo para una llave pequeña...

Un segundo, ¿y si? Me quité el collar y lo intenté meter en la cajita. Encajó perfectamente en la cerradura. Lo siguiente que hice fue instintivamente girar el dije para liberar el cerrojo.

Levanté la tapa de la cajita y dentro había dentro una carta doblada y debajo de esta una cajita más pequeña. Lo primero que hice fue desdoblar la carta y ponerme a leerla.

\- _"Mi bella zonejita:_ \- empece a leerla. Creo que es obvio que es de Jeff, además es su letra. - _Espero que leas esta carta después de que algo que nos separe de alguna manera ocurra. Quiero pedirte perdón si eso que nos separó fue mi culpa. Si lo que nos separó fue otra cosa, quiero darte algo. Adjunta a esta carta se encuentra una pequeña caja color carmesí. Ábrela_ \- la abrí. Lo que contenía me dejó sin palabras, - _dentro hay un anillo, que simboliza nuestro pasado, presente y futuro. Úsalo todo el tiempo que estemos separados, estoy seguro que nos guiará el uno hacia el otro. Y además, hay una pregunta que te quiero hacer cuándo nos veamos de nuevo. Esa es la pregunta más importante de todo el universo. Pero bueno... te diría más piropos, pero se me acaba el papel_ \- me reí mucho de ese pequeño chiste, que mi papá le enseñó a Jeff - _y eso es mejor que te lo diga en persona, ¿no crees? Bueno, sin más que poder escribir, se despide tu zorbo, Jeff."_

Lloré un poco al leer esa carta de Jeff. Luego vi el anillo y me lo puse, porque confío en lo que Jeff escribió, este anillo nos volverá a unir.


	20. Volviendo al origen

_**Volviendo al origen**_

 _ **Narra Sara**_

Me quedé mirando el anillo unos minutos más, cuando un sonido de madera siendo golpeada me llegó a las orejas.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, cosa que me sorprendió porque no esperaba visita alguna de nadie, pero aún así fui a abrir la puerta, después de ponerme el anillo.

Al abrir la puerta, me quedé con el hocico abierto de la sorpresa. Del otro lado estaban nada más y nada menos que Víctor y Abril.

\- ¡Hola Sara! - me saludaron alegremente ambos animales. - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Pues... - dudé un poco Si decirles o no lo de Jeff, pero al fin y al cabo Víctor es su hermano, así que debe de saber, - yo estoy bien, el que me preocupa es Jeff...

\- ¿Mi hermano? ¿Por qué te preocupa? - me preguntó Víctor intrigado.

\- Pues... porque no lo he visto desde que regresé aquí a Zootopia... - le dije, con un tono triste.

\- ¿Ni en el hospital ni aquí en su casa? - preguntó Abril con un tono que se notaba bastante alarmado y preocupado.

\- No - le respondí con un cúmulo de emociones en mi cabeza, desde tristeza, enojo, felicidad, esperanza y demás cosas así. - Ya en la ZPD lo han estado buscando, pero no han podido dar con su paradero.

\- Entonces será mejor que los ayudemos a encontrarlo, ¿no lo crees Sara? - me comentó Víctor. - Será como cuando nos conocimos prácticamente - agregó para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Abril y yo sonreímos después de que Víctor dijera eso, pues la verdad fue algo divertido su comentario, ya que siempre lográbamos los cuatro todo lo que nos proponíamos. Claro... pero éramos cuatro... y ahora nos falta uno, y la verdad, se me hace difícil todo sin Jeff a mi lado.

\- Tengo una idea Sara - me sacó de mis pensamientos Abril. - ¿Y si vamos a visitar a tus padres?

\- Mmm... ¡claro! - les dije con una media sonrisa. - Y de paso les presento a dos animalitos que se seguro no conocen.

La cara de confusión de ambos me subió un poquito el estado de ánimo. No me puedo deprimir. Si lo hago, le habré fallado a la abuela Luna. Continuar, eso es lo que me queda.

 _ **Narra Rold**_

Estaba jugando junto a mi hermana Alice cuando llamaron a la puerta. Papá y mamá habían salido a comprar unas cosas... así que estábamos solos.

Ambos nos acercamos medio asustados a la puerta, cuando una voz conocida se escuchó. Era nuestra hermana mayor Sara, así que le abrimos, pero sorprendentemente no venía sola.

\- ¡Hola hermana! Emm... ¿ellos quiénes son? - le pregunté cuándo los tres recién llegados entraron.

\- ¡Hola Rold, hola Alice! Ellos son Víctor Gray Snout y Abril Wolvfram Bellwether - nos presentó al zorro y a la oveja, - unos grandes amigos míos y de Jeff.

\- De hecho soy el hermano del zorbo - añadió Víctor momentos después. - ¿Y ustedes dos son..?

\- El torpe zorrito gris es Rold Wilde Hopps - me presentó mi hermana. - Y yo soy...

\- La torpe coneja anaranjada Alice Wilde Hopps - la interrumpí, presentándola.

\- Y juntos somos... ¡el dúo torpinámico! - dijimos a la vez. Vi como mi hermana mayor y sus amigos se reían de como hicimos nuestra pequeña presentación.

\- Son mis hermanos menores, amigos - añadió Sara riéndose aún.

\- ¡Mucho gusto pequeños cachorritos! - nos dijo la pareja de zorro y oveja.

 _ **Narra Nick**_

Acompañé a Judy a la tienda a comprar para la despensa, dejando solos a Rold y a Alice jugando en la casa, con la indicación de que no le abrieran la puerta a alguien que desconocieran, por seguridad.

Cuando regresamos, se escuchaban voces dentro de la casa, la voz de Alice, la de Rold, la de Sara y otras dos voces que se me hacían conocidas.

\- ¿Quiénes serán? - me preguntó mi coneja.

\- Entremos y veamos a quién trajo nuestra hija mayor a la casa - le respondí.

Judy asintió, y entramos con el mandado a la casa. Fuimos primero a dejar las cosas que compramos a la cocina, para luego dirigirnos a la sala, donde estaban nuestros tres hijos, y Víctor junto a Abril.

\- Ustedes tres, quedan arrestados por allanamiento de morada - les dije a los tres amigos cuando me vieron.

\- No allanamos su morada jefe Wilde - me respondió Víctor. - Técnicamente sus hijos nos dejaron pasar, no forzamos la entrada con una ganzúa o algo así.

\- Jajajaja, buena respuesta novato - le dije saludándolos.

\- ¿Novato? - preguntó Sara visiblemente confundida y norteada.

\- Si hija - le contestó Judy a nuestra zonejita. - Tu amigo Víctor ahora es policía.

 _ **Narra Víctor**_

Sara estuvo unos momentos en shock por lo que su mamá le dijo de mí.

\- ¡Felicidades Vic! - me dijo dándome un abrazo después de que la idea llegara a su cabeza. - ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que eres policía?

\- Exactamente un año - fue mi respuesta. - Pero no soy el único que es policía...

\- ¿Hablas de...? - empezó a preguntar Sara, mirando a mi ovejita.

\- ¿Mi? - preguntó Abril, para luego responderse ella sola. - Claro que si, soy criminóloga.

\- Eso es genial - dijo Sara emocionada, - pero, ¿por qué son novatos, si llevan un año de graduados?

\- Porque antes estábamos en la pequeña central de policía de BunnyBorrow - le respondí, - y luego nos movieron aquí a Zootopia con tus papás.

\- Por eso somos novatos - le complementó a mi respuesta mi novia, - porque no estamos acostumbrados a los "crímenes de ciudad".

\- Y, ¿dónde se están quedando? - nos preguntó Sara.

\- Pues la verdad, nos mudamos con mis padres unos días para encontrar una casa para nosotros dos sólos. - le respondí. - El único inconveniente de eso es que está algo lejos de la comisaría de la ZPD.

\- En Tundra Town... ¿y si se mudan conmigo en lo que consiguen casa? - nos ofreció nuestra amiga. - Vivo por el Hospital General de Zootopia, en la Savana Central. Les queda más cerca la ZPD.

\- ¡Aceptamos! - le dijimos a la vez. - Y te ayudaremos a que Jeff regrese a tu lado, lo prometemos.

 _ **Narra Alice**_

Nos despedimos de mi hermana mayor y sus amigos para que ellos tuvieran tiempo de poder mudarse.

Papá los acompañó, pues tenían que ir a Tundra Town, y queda algo lejos de aquí, los llevó en su auto. Rold y yo nos quedamos ayudándole a mamá a hacer la cena.

Terminamos la cena, y mi hermano y yo nos pusimos a recoger el tiradero que habíamos hecho, pues, según mamá, ni todos sus hermanos juntos en su momento habrían dejado así de desordenada la sala, aunque creo que lo decía porque la dejaban mucho peor.

Terminamos a la vez que papá regresaba y entraba a la casa, por lo que fuimos a cenar la ensalada de moras y pollo que preparamos con mamá.

 _ **Narra Nick**_

Después de cenar, llevamos a Alice y a Rold a la cama para que se durmieran. Cuando conseguimos semejante logro, Judy fue a lavar los trastes y yo fui a nuestra habitación.

Me dirigí al ropero, para sacar de una vez el uniforme para mañana, cuando vi algo que ya había olvidado hace tiempo. Ahí dentro estaba mi guitarra, la misma con la que le había pedido a mi conejita que fuera mi novia.

La saqué de su estuche y parecía en buen estado, a pesar de los años, así que me puse a afinarla. Me senté en la cama y empecé a tocar la canción que le compuse a Judy hace muchos años.

\- Parece que nuestra hija no es la única que volvió a su origen - me dijo Judy al entrar a la habitación, - ¿o no estafador?

\- Jajaja - me reí, pues esa palabra fue en realidad la que nos unió a mi y a ella, cuando apenas entre a la ZPD, - claro Zanahorias.

Ambos reímos bastante. Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos conocimos, y estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que viviríamos juntos.

Desde que nos volvimos novios, nos comprometímos, el ataque hacia Judy, la boda en el hospital, la semana con el hermanito de Judy, la Tropa Koopa, encontrar a mi hermana Sofía, la reaparición de mi mamá y papá, el nacimiento de Sara, conocer a Jeff, la reciliación de Judy con Guideon, nuestro secuestro, ser salvajes, nuestro rescate, el noviazgo de Sara y Jeff, conocer a Víctor y Abril, el viaje a Driftwood, la muerte de mamá, ver a Sara irse a la universidad y verla regresar como toda una doctora...

\- Muchas cosas hemos vivido, ¿verdad amor? - me preguntó mi Zanahorias, supongo que recordó igual que yo.

\- Sin duda linda - le respondí, guardando la guitarra nuevamente, - fue genial, y divertido la mayoría de las cosas que pasaron.

\- De hecho Nick... - me dijo, para luego besarme. - Ahora durmamos mejor... que mañana hay un zorbo que buscar.

Accedí a su petición, nos acostamos abrazados, para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Narra ???**_

Es el momento de la verdad, la siguiente víctima es la más arriesgada. Toda la operación Despresar depende de esto.

Un blanco difícil, que hará tambalear a todas las presas. Una caída más y Zootopia será únicamente para depredadores.

\- Mmmmmm - escuché.

\- Callate hermano, si te descubren, la pagarán caro ellas dos. Y eso es algo que no quieres, ¿verdad?

Se oyó silencio y lo tome como un "no les hagas nada". No dudo en que el depredador Beta lo consiga. Pero por si acaso, para evitar que la operación sea interrumpida por la ZPD, haré un plan B... y se como será...


End file.
